


Ветер, который колышет пшеницу

by Ли-кo (LiKo)



Series: Легенды Парадайза [1]
Category: Alien: Covenant, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, M/M, Out of Character, Xenomorphs (Alien)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKo/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%B8-%D0%BAo
Summary: "Завет" в полном распоряжении Дэвида, и только Дэвиду решать, как он теперь поступит.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Жанр** : наверно, это таки фантастика, плюс немножко драма, немножко хоррор, но самое главное - это fix-it.  
>  **Рейтинг** : PG-13  
>  **Disclaimer** : не мои, а жаль...  
>  **Предупреждение** : жанр fix-it и есть предупреждение, плюс возможное ООС, поскольку я не умею в пафос Дэвида. Характер Профа своеобразен в силу заданных условий. Читать на свой страх и риск.  
>  **Примечание** : в названии использована отсылка к ирландской песне The Wind That Shakes the Barley  
>  **От автора** : хочу сказать огромное спасибо двоим замечательным людям, которые меня поддерживали всё это время - моему храброму ридеру, рискнувшему влезть в незнакомый фандом, и замечательной художнице, которую я смело могу назвать своим соавтором (Леночка, если бы не ты, не было бы этой истории).  
> Для меня было важно написать эту историю именно так, потому что очень хотелось показать то, какими именно я вижу этих персонажей. Со мной можно не соглашаться, но очень прошу вас в таком случае оставить своё мнение при себе. Всё-таки я трепетная фиялка.  
>  **Размер** : ~30 тысяч слов  
>  **Статус** : закончен  
>  **Публикация на других ресурсах** : параллельно выкладывается в группе [Дэвид и его ксеноморфы](https://vk.com/club155486417), любая другая публикация запрещена в любом виде.
> 
>  

Когда есть огромный выбор ресурсов, появляется бесконечное желание творить. Это Дэвид понял буквально с первой минуты своего победного марша между рядами капсул гипер-сна со спящими в них колонистами. Он шёл, чувствуя невероятное предвкушение, и перед глазами уже вставали картины того, какими прекрасными могут получиться его создания — теперь. Потому что теперь уж точно всё получится, как надо, потому что ничто не будет мешать.  
Ничто и никто.  
И не имеет значения, что кистью руки пришлось пожертвовать. Потому что здесь, на «Завете», он сможет починить себя. Привести в порядок. Снова стать... собой.  
На Парадайзе он был свободен, но ограничен в возможностях. Здесь же — никаких ограничений. Современное оборудование и почти две тысячи единиц ресурсов — в его полном распоряжении.

Но за работу Дэвид взялся не сразу. Первые сутки он просто приходил в себя. Пытался осознать, что он снова в космосе, что на человеческом корабле, что снова говорит с Мамой... столько лет прошло, происходящее казалось сном.  
На вторые сутки он дошёл до мастерской, где неспешно занялся починкой руки. Это было почти медитативное занятие, благо, что здесь имелось в наличии всё необходимое, всё-таки на «Завете» с людьми летел Уолтер.  
Впрочем, об Уолтере он старался не думать, очень тщательно старался, насколько хватало сил.  
Ещё через двое суток — после того, как закончил с починкой руки — Дэвид решил повнимательнее изучить тех, кто собирался колонизировать новый мир. Был в этом меркантильный интерес: Дэвид собирался воспитывать своих созданий, ему необходимо было знать, что они могут унаследовать от своих носителей. Потому что обязательно что-нибудь да унаследуют... привычки, интересы... способности. Кто-то может оказаться очень любопытным к окружающему миру, кто-то вырастет тем ещё непоседой, а кто-то полюбит уединение. Это нужно учесть на будущее.  
И именно поэтому Дэвид решил взять в привычку обходить капсулы в яслях, изучать информацию о спящих, ну, и попутно выбрать тех, кто первым даст жизнь новым созданиям.  
Вообще Дэвид хотел найти идеального кандидата, только пока сам не знал, что можно считать идеалом.

Ещё через сутки Дэвид взялся за переобустройство местной лаборатории. Точнее, решил сделать её из медицинского отсека — навёл порядок, убрал осколки, вымыл кровь. Человеческие останки, после некоторых размышлений, утилизировать не стал, а просто убрал в один из промышленных холодильников. Они могли пригодиться позже.  
Единственное, о чём он сейчас жалел, так это о том, что на Парадайзе остались яйца. Брошенные, без присмотра... без носителей.  
О другом он по-прежнему старался не думать.  
После ужина — как же он соскучился по самому обычному комфорту того же кубрика, оказывается! — он снова отправился в ясли. В этот раз без музыки, просто прислушиваясь к звуку своих шагов и тихому шуму работающих капсул гипер-сна. Шёл, внимательно всматриваясь в записи на дисплеях капсул, иногда останавливался, вчитывался в детали. Приметил пару спящих на будущее.  
Он почти дошёл до дальней стенки яслей, когда вдруг остановился и вернулся немного назад. Нахмурился, вывел на дисплей более полную информацию и задумался.  
Родная планета этого человека значилась как GEN-06, но о такой Дэвид не знал — не было о ней информации в его базе. Это была первая странность. Странность вторая: в медицинских записях этого человека значилось, что из-за старой травмы ему был частично заменён позвоночник, а значит, за ним нужен особый присмотр во время перелёта. И странность третья: ценность этого человека как колониста была отмечена как «высокая».  
Изучив все записи о странном человеке (учёный, профессорское звание, несколько научных работ по генетике) Дэвид решил заглянуть в его сны.  
Он прекрасно понимал, что это может стать роковой ошибкой, но всё же не устоял...

Ещё двое суток Дэвид потратил на то, чтобы сделать инкубатор для лицехватов, поскольку яиц-коконов на корабле не было. В этом качестве он использовал одну из медицинских ёмкостей. Было бы, конечно, лучше, будь на «Завете» медико-хирургический модуль «Полинг», какой был на «Прометее», но это уже из разряда фантастики. А фантастикой Дэвид не увлекался, предпочитая более реальный подход к делу.  
В процессе работы он постоянно возвращался к тому, что увидел в снах странного человека, которого нашёл в яслях. Сны эти были... тоже странными.  
Они постоянно прерывались, стоило только их сюжету задеть что-то тревожащее. А так, пока они не беспокоили, всё текло как-то уж очень однообразно: некая школа — тоже странная, больше похожая на старый-старый дом. Очень большой, с удивительно тонкими архитектурными решениями. Такие Дэвид видел на фотографиях, когда изучал историю архитектуры. Раньше их называли особняками. Сейчас это невыгодно — строить такие дома, непрактично и дорого. На Земле, например, немногие сейчас могли позволить себе особняк. И, поскольку это была явная школа, кругом было много детей — разных, до такой степени, что это сбивало с толку. Сам хозяин сна почему-то видел себя парализованным ниже пояса — передвигался в морально устаревшем инвалидном кресле. Уже давно гораздо проще сделать операцию по замене повреждённых частей позвоночника или даже целиком нервных волокон, чем вот так жить наполовину парализованным.  
Ещё странность: дети читали книги. Настоящие, бумажные, что совершенно непрактично и разорительно, поскольку настоящие книги — предмет роскоши, хотя современные носители информации тоже использовали. И, пожалуй, даже более совершенные, чем виденные в Корпорации Вейланд.  
Странно, всё странно.  
Но, даже несмотря на паралич, человек чувствовал себя в этих снах счастливым: он преподавал, общался с детьми, решал какие-то мелкие бытовые проблемы школы... но дважды сон прерывался, стоило появиться в нём Человеку-в-Форме. Именно так, с большой буквы. Дэвид не знал, кто это, но подозревал, что это представитель каких-то особых служб. Дети тут же замирали в испуге, и сон прерывался.  
Прерывался, потому что, как оказалось, в капсуле была предусмотрена особая функция — в момент тревоги спящему вводилось успокоительное. И вместо сна появлялась беспросветная чернота.  
Сплошные странности и загадки.  
В перерывах между работой Дэвид искал информацию о планете GEN-06 и не находил.  
В конце этих вторых суток, когда Дэвид почти закончил работу над ёмкостью для лицехвата, раздался вежливый голос Мамы:  
— Дэвид, прошу пройти в ясли. Одна из капсул повреждена.  
— Уже иду, Мама.  
Дэвид напрягся. Он действительно отложил уже законченную ёмкость-кокон и направился к выходу из лаборатории. Он ждал этого. Подозревал, что капсула 485 — женщина, тридцать лет биологически, агроном, ценность как колониста «средняя» — скоро выйдет из строя. Мама тоже подозревала, но пока не было явного сигнала опасности, молчала. Такой вот приоритет.  
Внешне капсула была совершенно цела, но — Дэвид отсмотрел видеозаписи бортового журнала — во время солнечной вспышки, произошедшей 5 декабря, то есть два месяца назад, когда, судя по всему, «Завет» только получил сигнал с Парадайза, корабль хорошо тряхнуло ударной волной от выброса нейтрино, от чего погибло сорок семь колонистов, шестнадцать эмбрионов и, к тому же, экипаж потерял своего капитана. Времени проверить все капсулы у экипажа так и не нашлось — ремонт, срочная необходимость покинуть опасный сектор, похороны... и, конечно же, сам Парадайз.  
Эта капсула была из тех, которые опрокинуло на пол ударной волной. Ни трещин, ни повреждений системы жизнеобеспечения никто не нашёл, но что-то явно вышло из строя.  
И теперь женщина в капсуле умирала.  
Или же всё намного проще: она умирала с момента солнечной вспышки — оказалась неустойчива к воздействию, и капсула не могла её спасти ни при каких условиях.  
Дэвид всё больше склонялся ко второму варианту. И, когда вытаскивал женщину из отключившейся капсулы, когда транспортировал её на носилках в медотсек, переделанный в лабораторию, всё больше в этом убеждался. Кома. Замечательно. Поместить в стандартный медицинский модуль, чтобы поддерживать жизнь, потому что сейчас кома неглубокая, больше похожа на сон. Дождаться, когда подрастёт лицехват в ёмкости. И — можно знакомить своё детище с будущей носительницей.  
Дэвид едва заметно улыбнулся.  
Он не рискнул разбудить кого-то для этой цели — возникнут неудобные вопросы, на которые придётся отвечать. И не рискнул сделать наоборот — в гипер-сне подсадить эмбрион. Не был уверен, что справится, не знал, как пройдёт процесс в случае с телом в стазисе — всё-таки процессы в клетках очень сильно замедляются. Лучше попробовать пока такой вариант — кома не помешает развиваться плоду. Главное — поддерживать все функции организма носителя. Его создания в прекрасной физической форме, им ничто не помешает развиваться без ущерба для своего здоровья.  
Дэвид был счастлив — всё было уже почти готово.

Сны странного человека не давали покоя, и Дэвид снова отправился в ясли, чтобы понаблюдать так поразившие его сюжеты. Но, прежде чем снова погрузиться в их изучение, он решил дойти до конца яслей и ознакомиться с информацией обо всех колонистах, уделяя пристальное внимание тому, откуда они родом. И его подозрения оказались верны: ещё двое были родом с загадочной планеты GEN-06. Подростки — семнадцать лет, студенты, ценность «низкая».  
Оба находились рядом с тем, кого Дэвид стал называть про себя «профессором». Он старался избегать имён, чтобы не получилось как с доктором Шоу. Он боялся слишком сильно привязываться. Почему? Потому что просто мог. И уже знал это.  
Но «Завет» продолжал свой путь на Оригаи-6, до которой лететь предстояло целых семь лет и четыре месяца, если не случится экстренных изменений маршрута или каких-то других непредвиденных ситуаций. Семь лет — это действительно много, настолько много, что Дэвид не спешил. В его распоряжении почти две тысячи единиц ресурса, но это не значит, что ресурс бесконечен, а его создания должны не только расти, но и чем-то питаться.

Иногда Дэвид оставался в своей каюте, садился на широкий внутренний выступ восьмигранного иллюминатора, больше похожий на уютный подоконник, и смотрел на звёзды, иногда отпивая из чашки питательную смесь. Можно было бы и посибаритствовать до конца — налить себе вина, припасённого экипажем «Завета» для торжественных случаев, или даже сварить глинтвейн. Или горячий шоколад. К слову, шоколад нравился Дэвиду даже больше. Но пока у него не было для этого никаких сил — не физических, а эмоциональных. Где-то внутри засело странное чувство, которое люди, наверно, назвали бы тоской.  
Каюта, конечно, не была на самом деле его. Она предназначалась кому-то из экипажа, но почему-то в последнюю минуту (Дэвид проверял) этого человека на борт не взяли. Такая же пустая каюта находилась напротив — был ли у неё хозяин, Дэвид разбираться не стал. Ему хватило и этой.  
Место оказалось достаточно уютным, от других, конечно, почти не отличалось, но она была крайней в этом модуле корабля. И отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на космос.  
В такие минуты задумчивости и самоанализа Дэвид предпочёл бы сыграть что-нибудь, но флейта осталась на Парадайзе. И Дэвид стал просто напевать вполголоса для успокоения души. Он спросил Маму, есть ли интересные композиции в её базе, даже забыл уточнить критерии, но та вдруг предложила ему для изучения ирландский фольклор. Дэвиду очень пришлась по душе песня «Ветер, колышащий ячмень»[1]. Он изучил её историю, проникся и решил, что ирландцы, скорее всего, в тот период страдали так же, как и он сам. Они боролись за свою свободу, он тоже боролся — как умел.  
За прошедшие почти десять суток полёта Дэвид привнёс в обстановку каюты те изменения, которые посчитал нужными для своего комфорта: разместил на стенах новые рисунки, над кроватью повесил аккуратно написанный от руки текст полюбившейся песни. Раздобыл ещё несколько подушек, забрал из кают-компании плед — всё равно он теперь больше никому не нужен. Приглушил освещение, сделав его более тёплым.  
Теперь это место стало полностью его, но странная тоска всё равно не желала отпускать.  
— ...Ах, но тяжелее вынести позор спокойно тех оков, в которые враги нас заковали...  
Слова песни замерли на губах, когда Дэвид вдруг решительно встал с подоконника, отложил в сторону плед и вышел из каюты. Он хотел проверить одну теорию, а для этого требовался хотя бы компьютер в кают-компании.  
А что если GEN-06 — вовсе не планета? Что если это что-то совсем другое, нечто, о чём не напишут прямо.  
Дэвид остановился посреди коридора и произнёс вслух:  
— GEN-06, джен-зиро-сикс..  
И замер.  
Это точно не планета. Астероид. Это название мелькало в сводках, когда Дэвид бегло проглядывал новости, чтобы быть в курсе того, что произошло в человеческом мире за время его отсутствия. Просто чтобы быть в курсе и знать, чего ждать.  
GEN-06, астероид, среди людей больше известный как тюрьма «Икс», место, куда отправлялись отбывать срок обвинённые в терроризме. Именно в терроризме. И трое из заключённых здесь? На «Завете»? Среди колонистов? И один из них особо ценен? Почему?  
Вот теперь этот человек стал ещё интереснее. У Дэвида возникло желание немедленно его разбудить и расспросить обо всём. Но вместо этого он отправился, куда и собирался, в кают-компанию, искать информацию о том показательном судебном процессе, несколько раз мелькнувшем в новостных сводках. Если бы не этот судебный процесс, Дэвид не обратил бы внимания на событие, а значит, не подумал бы о нём сейчас.  
Показательный. Судебный. Процесс.  
Кому и что люди хотели показать? Ведь терроризм — это тоже своего рода показательное действие.  
Почему люди не могут без этих показательных выступлений? Вечно им нужно что-то друг другу... доказывать. И показывать. Как дети в песочнице, честное слово. Злые и жестокие дети, не понимающие, что бить лопаткой — это больно. Не понимающие этого до тех пор, пока не получат той же лопаткой сами. Да и тогда не факт, что что-то поймут.  
— Если уж и бить, то так, чтобы не страшиться мести[2], — пробормотал он едва слышно.  
В кают-компании — на самом деле это было крошечное пространство, едва ли подходящее для отдыха — за небольшим металлическим столиком Дэвид расположился с максимально возможным комфортом. Что оказалось довольно затруднительно. Дэвид невольно вспомнил комфортабельное помещение кают-компании на «Прометее», но тут же отбросил эти мысли.  
В его собственной каюте было бы удобнее, но, увы, доступ к основному компьютеру был только здесь и на мостике.  
— Мама, — тихо произнёс Дэвид, разворачивая к себе сенсорный экран, — мне нужен больший доступ к новостям.  
— Текущее обновление ещё не доступно.  
— Мне нужен архив.  
— Хорошо, Дэвид. Архив за какой период?  
— За последнее десятилетие.  
— Хорошо, Дэвид.  
И он погрузился в изучение новостей за последние десять лет. Он внимательно изучал всё, где упоминалась тюрьма или связанные с ней судебные процессы. Поиск по имени вообще ничего не дал, как ни странно. Судебные процессы касались, в основном, громких неоднозначных преступлений, связанных с взрывами, диверсиями и саботажем. Но имени этого человека Дэвид так нигде и не нашёл.  
— Возможно, я не там ищу, — пробормотал он. — Возможно, всё более неоднозначно, чем я думал.  
И тут снова заговорила Мама:  
— Дэвид, прошу пройти в медицинский отсек. Объект вышел из стазиса.  
— Хорошо, Мама.  
Дэвид мягко улыбнулся своим мыслям: всё готово, чтобы начать. Его чудесное создание вышло из стазиса, теперь оно будет расти. Сначала медленно, конечно, но уже совсем скоро случится рождение чуда. Рождение совершенства.  
\-----------------

Пояснения:

1\. «Ветер, что колышет ячмень» (англ. The Wind That Shakes the Barley) — баллада Роберта Дуайера Джойса 1861 года, посвящённая восстанию 1798 года в Ирландии. Сюжет рассказывает о молодом повстанце из Уэксфорда, который принёс в жертву свои отношения с возлюбленной и окунулся в самую гущу революционных событий. Ячмень упоминается в связи с тем, что повстанцы запасались им или овсом для питания во время длительных походов. В дальнейшем, после окончания восстания, это привело, в частности, к обозначению ячменём «ям круглоголовых» — массовых безымянных могил, куда были сброшены тела убитых повстанцев — что должно было означать возрождающуюся природу ирландского сопротивления британскому владычеству. Подобно тому, как каждую весну побеги ячменя вырастают вновь, так и Ирландия будет выступать за свою независимость (подробнее см. Википедию).

2\. «Если уж и бить, то так, чтобы не страшиться мести» - цитата Никколо Макиавелли.


	2. Chapter 2

Эмбрион лицехвата плавно опустился на дно ёмкости с питательной жидкостью, состав которой Дэвид тщательно подбирал последние несколько суток. Эмбрион пульсировал и жил — дышал, активно двигая пока ещё крошечными тоненькими конечностями, адаптировался к новой среде.  
Дэвид прижал к ёмкости ладонь, внимательно вглядываясь сквозь стекло.  
Всё хорошо, даже прекрасно.  
Теперь он мог спокойно отправиться в ясли, посмотреть, что сегодня снится этому загадочному человеку. Возможно, в его снах будет какая-то подсказка.  
Честно говоря, Дэвид даже удивился, увидев на корабле колонистов упрощённый аналог альфа-приёмника, потому что отец явно не желал развивать производство этого устройства. Но Мама пояснила, что альфа-приёмник необходим для проверки психического состояния спящих колонистов. Особенно это рекомендовалось применительно к капсуле 791, в которой спал тот самый человек. Профессор. Предполагалось, что за его состоянием будет следить Кэрин Орам, корабельный биолог, и, при необходимости, поменяет программу медикаментозной поддержки. Которая для других колонистов в стазисе даже не предусмотрена. Из-за искусственных частей позвоночника? Или ещё по какой-то причине?  
У Дэвида была одна мысль, как ещё попробовать найти информацию. Но для этого ему нужно было заглянуть не только в сны профессора. Если он правильно понимает происходящее, то те двое колонистов низкой ценности как-то с ним связаны. Возможно, в их снах он получит чуть больше информации или же — самое главное, пожалуй, — он получит в их воспоминаниях полноценный образ профессора, чтобы можно было провести распознание по фотографиям в новостях. Можно, конечно, попробовать сделать это и сейчас, по текущему внешнему виду профессора, но высока вероятность ошибок. Лучше, если зрительный образ будет соответствовать времени, когда происходили интересующие Дэвида события.  
Он уже почти дошёл до яслей, когда раздался голос Мамы:  
— Дэвид, у нас проблемы. Обнаружено внешнее вторжение в систему безопасности корабля. Отключение протоколов произойдёт через восемь минут.  
Вот это оказалось очень неприятным сюрпризом.  
Дэвид замер посреди коридора, задумавшись ровно на две с половиной секунды. Вариантов было несколько: вернуться в кают-компанию, но оттуда будет сложнее предотвратить взлом системы; можно было добраться до мостика и схлопнуть систему оттуда, что будет быстрее, продуктивнее и гораздо проще. Но делать это, не зная, кто и зачем пытается взломать систему, по меньшей мере глупо. Дэвиду нужно было знать, что происходит снаружи.  
Он развернулся и уверенным шагом направился на мостик, по ходу обращаясь к Маме:  
— Направляюсь на мостик. Мама, какова обстановка в целом? Что происходит помимо взлома?  
Она отозвалась не сразу, голос её странно исказился, будто звучал с помехами:  
— Три секунды назад замечено неизвестное космическое судно без опознавательных знаков.  
— Три секунды назад? — Дэвид не останавливался, у него было всего три минуты и восемь секунд на то, чтобы добраться до мостика.  
— Видимо, используется некая маскирующая технология, не известная мне.  
— Как думаешь, Мама, что они планируют? Я несколько отстал от нынешних тенденций пиратства.  
Ответ прозвучал с очередным запозданием:  
— Учитывая, что «Завет» не является грузовым кораблём, предполагаю, что это мародёры.  
— Мародёры?  
— Да. Они грабят брошенные корабли или находящиеся в длительном перелёте, то есть, экипаж на их борту находится в стазисе. Второе вероятнее всего в качестве их цели. Люди — ценный ресурс.  
— Согласен, Мама, — более чем ценный, Дэвид вздохнул.  
Он не горел желанием делиться с кем-то этим ценным ресурсом. Тем более нужно срочно добраться до мостика.  
К сожалению, панорамное окно-иллюминатор на мостике не давало полного обзора, а значит, не давало полной информации о происходящем.  
Дэвид подошёл к столу главного компьютера, быстро набирая команду на сенсорном экране:  
— Мама, где они находятся? У стыковочной трубы?  
— Да, Дэвид, — голос Мамы треснул.  
Хорошо, с этим можно работать.  
Дэвид продолжал набирать команды. Сейчас главное, чтобы при отключении электричества не отключились системы жизнеобеспечения в медицинском отсеке — женщина-колонист, находящаяся в коме, всё ещё нужна ему живой. Эмбрион лицехвата наоборот находится в полной безопасности, он никак не зависит от энергоснабжения корабля.  
Скорее всего, вторженцы направятся в грузовой отсек — наверняка не побрезгуют забрать топливо, оно в космосе лишним никогда не будет, потом их целью станут ясли... Отдавать человеческий ресурс Дэвид не собирался никому. Особенно не собирался отдавать троих конкретных колонистов. А точнее одного из них, остальные шли как приложение, необходимое для получения информации.  
— Дэвид, — голос Мамы стал каким-то слишком приглушённым, — боюсь, что мои протоколы безопасности уже отключе...  
Весь корабль заметно дёрнулся, замерев, и погрузился в темноту.  
Дэвид устоял на ногах и теперь внимательно прислушивался, но вокруг воцарилась мёртвая тишина, непривычная среди такого количества механизмов. И всё же своим нечеловеческим слухом Дэвид уловил звуки, которые и ожидал. Стук по обшивке корабля.  
Вторженцам потребуется теперь какое-то время, чтобы проникнуть на «Завет», и это даёт лишние минуты, чтобы выполнить задуманное.  
А Дэвид умел воплощать задуманное в жизнь.  
Первым делом он поспешил в ясли, прекрасно зная, что капсулы гипер-сна абсолютно автономны, колонисты вне опасности, просто сейчас на внешние дисплеи не выводится информация об их состоянии. А нужную ему капсулу Дэвид найдёт и в темноте.  
Он шёл быстро, бесшумно, не суетясь. Мама ему уже не поможет, она не помогла бы и до отключения энергоснабжения — не позволили бы вскрытые протоколы безопасности. Сейчас можно было рассчитывать только на собственные силы.  
На то, чтобы добраться до нужного отсека, ушло четыре минуты и десять секунд. Прежде чем открыть отсек с помощью аварийного рычага, Дэвид снова прислушался. Стук по обшивке продолжался и слышался уже гораздо отчётливее. Ничего страшного. У него в распоряжении ещё три-четыре минуты. При самом лучшем раскладе — все восемь. Этого вполне достаточно.  
Дэвид старался действовать как можно тише, потому что если слышит он, значит, могут услышать и его — в такой-то тишине.  
Он шёл в абсолютной темноте, легко ориентируясь между рядами капсул со спящими людьми, план помещения, который хранился в базе памяти Дэвида, заметно облегчал задачу. Капсулу 791 он нашёл быстро. Теперь оставалось аккуратно снять её с креплений и оттащить в безопасное место. Самым опасным моментом здесь было включение антигравитационных рессор — их едва слышное гудение и мягкий свет могли привлечь внимание, плюс — они тратили энергию питания капсулы. А это уже представляло серьёзную угрозу для спящего.  
Но Дэвид собирался рискнуть.  
Всё необходимое он сделал за минуту и пятнадцать секунд, переместил капсулу к выходу, а оттуда уже — в дальний от стыковочной трубы коридор.

*

Тишина, царившая на захваченном корабле, вовсе не пугала Сайласа. Конечно, такой сбой не был обычным при взломе протоколов безопасности бортового компьютера, но кто знает, что там у этих колонистов полетело на хрен за столько лет полёта. Вон, даже выброс нейтрино словили. Больше его беспокоил тот факт, что подобный сбой мог оказаться причиной повреждения капсул с людьми. Они ведь уже потеряли сорок семь колонистов и, самое главное, — шестнадцать эмбрионов. Эмбрионы — самое дорогое, что есть на этом корабле.  
Сайлас на секунду представил, сколько денег они получат за такой улов — можно будет свалить на Марс, например, говорят, там есть классные бордели...  
В принципе, темнота не мешала работать, подумаешь, свет не включается по одному только желанию. Но она затрудняла работу — вместо предполагаемых четырёх-пяти часов процесс может растянуться на все десять, хотя бы потому, что придётся разблокировать двери вручную и фактически на ощупь искать панель управления, чтобы снова запустить систему. Хотя запускать систему, пожалуй, не стоит, после такой перезагрузки местный искин может вернуться к изначальным параметрам, а значит, снова запустятся протоколы безопасности. А это не есть хорошо.  
— Салайс, как вы там? — раздался в наушнике голос Джека, капитана их маленького пиратского корабля. — Всё в норме? А то как-то подозрительно всё.  
— Да иди ты, — Сайлас хмыкнул и посветил фонариком перед собой, пытаясь понять, куда нужно идти.  
Минус в этой ситуации, пожалуй, всё-таки был. Сайлас не успел скинуть себе план корабля. Большой минус.  
— Мы с Айвеном пойдём на разведку, посмотрим, что у этих ребят вообще тут есть, — сообщил он кэпу.  
— Ладно, будьте на связи. И поосторожнее, у этих ребят на борту андроид. Из этих, как их, Уолтеров. Говорят, те ещё сукины дети.  
— Ну, конечно, как будто ты сам их видел...  
Но Джек, к счастью, этого уже не слышал.  
Об андроидах они все знали только по слухам, никогда не видели ни одного вживую. Зато рекламы насмотрелись все — как их только ни расписывали в этих дурацких виодероликах. И умные, и самообучающиеся, и преданные до мозга костей — как собаки, хвостами разве что не виляют. Тьфу.  
Сказочки это. Не может быть таких машин. Даже у долбаной Корпорации. Хотя, нет, у самой Корпорации, может, и есть что-то похожее, но никак не здесь, на богом забытом корабле посреди нигде из-за сильного отклонения от курса.  
Вот, спрашивается, чего этих идиотов понесло хрен знает куда? Даже грузом рискнули. А в итоге, если судить по записям журнала, потеряли до хренищи народу.  
Покачав головой, Сайлас вернулся к своей задаче.  
Пока Айвен копался в грузовом отсеке, пытаясь понять, что за херня там случилась, куда подевалась половина техники терраформирования, Сайлас решил поискать склад, пошерстить каюты... Ну, вдруг что полезное найдётся?  
Ага, например, бутылочка хорошего спиртного.  
Луч фонарика как раз выхватил из темноты бутылку, тускло блеснувшую почти в конце коридора.  
— Что за хрень? — Сайлас не спеша прошёл по коридору, присел на корточки рядом с находкой.  
Прямо на полу стояла открытая бутылка розового вина «Мартин Моро» — её чуть изогнутое горлышко было легко узнаваемо.  
Сайлас принюхался. Запах вина, чуть сладковатый, с вишнёвым оттенком. Не глюк. Вроде бы. Может, чья-то шутка? А кто мог так пошутить? Айвен вообще ещё из грузового отсека не вернулся, так и застрял там.  
Сайлас поднялся, снова посветил по сторонам фонариком — и опять блеснуло. Только чуть дальше.  
Ну, да. Конечно. На полу обнаружился заботливо наполненный бокал — правда, наполовину — который так и намекал, что надо бы попробовать.  
«Мартин Моро» считалось достаточно дорогим вином, за всю жизнь Сайлас так и не смог его попробовать, хотя и мечтал, если честно. Наверняка колонисты прикупили пару бутылочек, чтобы отпраздновать переселение. Надо бы всё-таки пошерстить каюты, вдруг ещё что-нибудь интересное найдётся.  
Он так и не рискнул притронуться ни к бокалу, ни к бутылке. Кто его знает, сколько они уже тут стоят, хотя...  
И тут Сайлас напрягся. Если судить по запаху, то бутылку открыли не так давно, а то бы уже всё выветрилось. Значит, кто-то здесь всё-таки есть? Кто-то живой.  
Сайлас включил рацию и позвал:  
— Айвен, ты там как?  
— Окейно, — послышался как-то шум, странные помехи. — Эти долбодятлы где-то просрали подъёмник, прикинь? Как они собрались без него что-то делать?  
— У нас убытки по смете? — Сайлас с облегчением хмыкнул.  
— Да как тебе сказать? Счастье, что мы не взялись за тот заказ, а то действительно были бы убытки. А ещё они угробили две машины, и ещё одну я тоже не вижу... прикинь, цепи порвало как не фиг делать. Они её, что, в космос скинули? На хрена?  
— Ты там ещё долго возиться будешь?  
— Осмотрю две оставшиеся и всё. Комплект не полный, так что брать не будем. Но на запчасти разобрать можно, если они не убитые в хлам.  
— Понял. Я пока на склад.  
— Окей, братан.  
Склад. Легко сказать, ещё сообразить бы, где он. Наверно, стоит начать с панели аварийного энергоснабжения... а то здесь и убиться можно запросто.  
Сайлас поднялся на ноги и собрался идти дальше, но снова взглянул на бокал с вином. Искушение было слишком сильным. Он поднял бокал с пола, посветил фонариком, чтобы посмотреть на просвет. Рубинового цвета жидкость была абсолютно прозрачной и пахла так, что рот наполнялся слюной.  
Сайлас вздохнул.  
Хорошо, даже если спиртное по полу раскидал этот пресловутый Уолтер, он ведь не подсыпал туда яду? Это противоречит законам робототехники. Вот если бы этот чёртов андроид убил кого-то в попытке защитить колонистов — тогда да, могли быть какие-то поблажки. Наверное. А так — производящие компании уверяют, что андроид не может причинить вред человеку. А значит, не может подсыпать стрихнин.  
Нет, всё-таки Сайлас отказался от этой мысли и решил убрать бутылку с бокалом куда-нибудь подальше от греха. А то мало ли. Вот если удастся найти не открытую — тогда другое дело.  
С подозрительным трофеем в руках Сайлас продолжил путь по кораблю, освещая себе путь фонариком. Где-то тут должна быть аварийная панель. Ага, кажется, вот она.  
Поставив бутылку с бокалом на пол, Сайлас зажал в зубах конец фонарика и принялся откручивать болты, удерживающие металлическую панель с ярко-оранжевыми полосами по краям.  
Запах от вина становился всё навязчивее. Мысли то и дело возвращались к находке, слюна изо рта текла, как у голодной собаки, да ещё этот чёртов фонарик, который приходилось держать в зубах...  
Добравшись до внутренностей панели, Сайлас взял фонарик в руки и занялся восстановлением освещения. Дёрнул один рубильник, дёрнул другой... ноль. Никакой реакции от корабля.  
— Это что-то новенькое, — пробормотал Сайлас.  
— Что там у тебя? — насторожился Айвен по рации. — Долго ещё ждать хоть какого-то освещения?  
— Спокуха, братан, но, кажется, тут у них вообще давно всё сгорело, — Сайлас вздохнул. — Будем, значит, по старинке. Я сейчас поставлю маячки-фонарики, будет хоть какой-то толк. И ты это, поосторожнее там, по ходу их жестяная банка что-то задумала. Я тут прямо посреди коридора бутылки спиртного нахожу.  
— Что за спиртное? — тут же оживился Айвен. — Что-то приличное? Виски прошлого столетия?  
— Ага, мечтай. «Мартин Моро» десятилетней давности.  
— Охренеть... мужик, ты мне хоть глоточек оставил?  
— Знаешь, я бы на твоём месте не стал это пить. Честно. Не нравится мне, как тут это всё обстоит... Аккуратнее будь, короче.  
Вздохнув, Сайлас порылся в своей сумке, чтобы набрать горсть липучек с маячками. Всё лучше, чем ничего. Он присмотрелся к упрощённому плану корабля на панели, которую снял. Ну, склад, значит, налево — и спуститься на палубу С, ясли прямо, каюты направо. Или как-то так.  
Он шёл по коридору и периодически лепил на стены маячки, которые тускло мерцали в темноте, но по ним можно было хотя бы определить куда идти. В полной тишине Сайлас слышал только своё дыхание, собственные приглушённые шаги да тихое потрескивание рации.  
Он дошёл до ближайшей каюты, но дверь, разумеется, не поддалась. Пришлось дёргать за аварийный рычаг и потом с заметным усилием раздвигать двери.  
Каюта как каюта. Да, довольно удобная, с крошечной личной кухней и с шикарным траходромом, забытый кем-то плед свисал с края кровати на пол, создавая впечатление, что хозяева вот-вот вернутся. Но ведь экипаж в спячке. Что, тут и правда шарахается какой-то андроид? От этой мысли Сайлас поёжился. Осмотрелся по сторонам, пристроил бутылку с бокалом на единственный стол. Выхватил из темноты светом фонарика рамку с фотографией — молодая пара в обнимку. Ничего особенного на самом-то деле.  
Уже собираясь выходить, Сайлас замер. Дальше по коридору, ведущему, если верить упрощённому плану, в сторону спуска на нижнюю палубу со складскими помещениями, мерцал в темноте крошечный огонёк настоящей свечи — опять же прямо на полу. Но ведь только что там ничего не было. И Сайлас ничего не слышал.  
— Чёртова жестянка, — пробормотал он себе под нос.  
Но идти на этот подозрительный свет он пока не решился. Сначала — дело, потом — неприятности. Так уж и быть.  
Уже почти торопливо Сайлас налепил маячки на стены, показывая дорогу к яслям, куда сразу же открыл дверь и заглянул внутрь, чтобы удостовериться, что нашёл необходимое. Капсулы неподвижно висели в темноте и даже не светились, хотя точно продолжали работать автономно — их едва слышное гудение наполняло всё помещение. В некоторых рядах были заметные пустые места — видимо, там находились капсулы тех погибших колонистов. Холодильник с эмбрионами тоже гудел, значит, работал. Сайлас не рискнул открыть его, чтобы не повредить хранящиеся внутри эмбрионы.  
Вернувшись в коридор, он решил-таки двинуться в сторону склада. Но свечи там уже не было.  
Сайлас замер, так и не сделав шаг наружу.  
Что за херня вообще?  
Он тихо позвал в рацию:  
— Айвен, ты где?  
— Уже иду за парнями, а что? В грузовом отсеке есть чем поживиться. А у тебя что?  
— Да хрень какая-то... короче, я щас пойду проверю склады. В яслях полный порядок, всё работает. Можете забирать. Только аккуратнее, мне всё-таки кажется, что местная жестянка за нами следит.  
— Понял. Сам там аккуратнее. И если что — стреляй на поражение, сам знаешь — даже андроиду нужны мозги, чтобы функционировать. Мы с парнями сейчас будем. И это, до нашего прихода лучше забаррикадируйся в какой-нибудь каюте, а?  
— Ага... — Сайлас прервал связь, потому что заметил в конце того коридора кое-что ещё.  
Свеча не совсем исчезла. Её явно переместили — за окошком одной из боковым дверей был виден тёплый свет.  
Выключив фонарик, Сайлас вытащил из набедренной кобуры усовершенствованный глок — получше у него с собой ничего не оказалось, не ожидал он как-то подобных сюрпризов. Медленно и очень осторожно он дошёл до той самой двери, которая оказалась чуть приоткрытой.  
С опаской заглянув сначала в окошко, Сайлас ничего внутри не увидел, только тёплое пятно света и немного конденсата на запотевшем стекле.  
Приоткрыв дверь шире, он всё-таки заглянул внутрь.  
Ничего особенного, обыкновенный медблок. Инструменты на столах, какая-то ёмкость с жидкостью, возможно, предполагалось какое-то хирургическое вмешательство? Потому что у стены в медицинской капсуле лежал человек, подключённый к аппаратуре, работавшей от автономного генератора. Едва слышный писк показывал, что пациент жив. Вот только было с этим пациентом что-то не так: странная маска закрывала его лицо, слишком похожая на какой-нибудь противогаз...  
Сайлас подошёл ближе, чтобы разглядеть получше, но тут же с воплем шарахнулся назад, собираясь выскочить наружу, когда понял, что это вовсе не маска, а какая-то живая хрень, прицепившаяся к лицу человека...  
И тут входная дверь с грохотом захлопнулась перед самым носом Сайласа.  
Коридор снова погрузился в тишину, потому что из-за закрытой двери медотсека не доносилось ни звука — слишком хорошая изоляция.


	3. Chapter 3

Сайлас стучал по двери и кулаком, и ногами, кричал, чтобы его выпустили, звал на помощь — совсем забыл о рации и о том, что сюда вот-вот должны прийти остальные. В какой-то момент он устал от криков и охрип, уткнулся лбом в закрытую намертво дверь и попытался отдышаться.  
И тут услышал сзади подозрительный звук.  
Он медленно обернулся, боясь увидеть, но не меньше боясь не знать, что происходит. Волосы на затылке встали дыбом, спину продрало холодом, но он всё равно обернулся.  
В неярком свете крошечной свечи, пристроенной на столе, было видно, что странная тварь валялась на полу, свернув к себе свои длинные скрюченные конечности — явно дохлая.  
А вот человек — женщина — тяжело вдохнула.  
Сайлас прижался спиной к двери и медленно съехал вниз, не отводя взгляда от мёртвой твари.  
Что будет теперь? Ждать восстания зомби? Или что?  
Рукой он что-то толкнул, раздалось тихое звяканье.  
Сайлас посмотрел вниз — и обмер.  
Рядом с его ладонью стоял всё тот же стакан с вином.  
У Сайласа задрожали губы:  
— Чёртова жестянка...  
Он понимал, что от него хотят, но не хотел понимать, что происходит. Уже — не хотел.  
Он тупо смотрел на полупустой бокал, содержимое которого по-прежнему пахло вишней. В тёмной прозрачной жидкости плавали блики от крошечного пламени свечи.  
Сколько так прошло времени, Сайлас не знал. Одной рукой он судорожно цеплялся за набедренную кобуру, ожидая любого подвоха.  
Но когда пациентка в капсуле вдруг начала дёргаться, задыхаясь и хрипя, Сайлас не выдержал — схватил бокал и залпом выпил его содержимое, на секунду зажмурившись, но когда открыл глаза...  
Всё было кончено.  
То, что собиралось вылезти из женщины наружу, определённо выползло. Кровью забрызгало стенки капсулы, кровь капала на пол... изувеченное тело замерло в неестественной позе.  
Но Сайлас уже не боялся, он забыл об оружии, забыл о собственном страхе. Ему было необъяснимо хорошо, будто вместо вина он выпил что-то другое, покрепче и позабористей. Какой-нибудь лаггерт, например, самой дерьмовой очистки.  
Он сидел и ждал — сам не зная чего. И не было ни страха, ни ужаса... поэтому он даже не понял, что именно произошло, когда из темноты дальнего угла медотсека на него сиганула жуткая тварь с когтями и огромными острыми зубами.  
Сайлас даже не сопротивлялся.

*

— Он не отвечает, — Айвен с тревогой оглянулся на остальных. — Там явно происходит что-то не то!  
— Спокуха, Айв, — чёрный, как ночь, Видар, глава их небольшой военной группы, хлопнул Айвена по плечу. — Мы сейчас пойдём туда и со всем разберёмся. Зря что ли столько возились с этой махиной?  
Подал голос Джек, капитан:  
— Парни, там действительно может быть не очень безопасно, я слышал, что эти штуки, Уолтеры, даже в обычных условиях могут быть опасны.  
Отряд из шести человек сразу обернулся к нему — кто скептически хмыкнул, кто насторожился.  
Капитан сложил на груди руки и прижался спиной к стене:  
— Был один инцидент, который просочился в сеть. Считается, что эти андроиды должны защищать человека. Как оказалось, всё зависит от самого человека. Тот инцидент показал, что ради того, кто им... нравится, они могут убить любого, не задумываясь. А вот того, кто им категорически не нравится, могут убивать долго и со вкусом.  
— Значит, у той жестянки совсем шарики за ролики заехали? — невесело поинтересовался Свенсен, крепкого телосложения мужик, бывший морпех.  
Джек пожал плечами:  
— Я думаю иначе. Скорее всего, тот чувак слишком жестоко издевался над человеком, к которому оказался так привязан андроид. Если их рекламируют, как тех, кто должен заботиться и защищать... как думаете, что может случиться в экстремальной ситуации?  
— Например, на захваченном корабле с беззащитными колонистами? — понятливо хмыкнул Видар.  
— Как пример, — Джек только пожал плечами. — Короче, парни, будьте осторожны. И хрен с ними, с трофеями, давайте сначала просто найдём Сайласа, окей?  
— А если не найдём? — осторожно поинтересовался Айвен.  
— Ну, тогда попробуем сделать так, чтобы этот его полёт не был напрасным. Тащим капсулы и с нас хватит. Хотя бы холодильник.  
С такой постановкой вопроса были согласны не все, но возмущаться пока никто не возмущался — ситуация не ясна, исходной информации до скудности мало. Решено было определяться на месте.

*

Тишина корабля по-прежнему ничем не нарушалась, только поблёскивали маячки, прилепленные на стены, чтобы указать в темноте путь. Прямо на стене маркером Сайлас нарисовал стрелку и подписал: «ясли». То есть к капсулам путь лежал прямо, а вот повороты направо и налево остались без подписей.  
Айвен светил себе под ноги и всё старался углядеть следы напарника — да хоть осколки от той пресловутой бутылки. Но коридор был чист.  
Видар и остальные ушли вперёд, с Айвеном остался только Свенсен, толкнул его слегка плечом в бок:  
— Ну? Ты чего? Думаешь, что всё совсем хреново?  
— А вдруг?  
— Разберёмся.  
— Я надеюсь.

Сайласа они так и не нашли: облазили все палубы, дошли почти до мостика, но на сам мостик так и не попали — дверь заело насмерть. Вскрывать не стали, решив, что не стоит того. Время поджимало, надо было успеть забрать хотя бы основной груз — капсулы. И холодильник, конечно же. Холодильник с эмбрионами.  
Из конца коридора ведущего к яслям, раздался возглас:  
— Всё в порядке, парни! Тащим эти штуки на борт! Только аккуратнее!  
Ответом был нестройный хор согласных голосов.  
Айвен ещё озирался по сторонам, когда мимо него протащили первую партию капсул — везли по одной-две за один раз, благо, что эти были явно последним словом техники, на хитрых антигравитационных рессорах. Только нужно было перетащить их как можно быстрее, чтобы не расходовать зря внутренний ресурс.  
— Сколько их всего тут? — вполголоса поинтересовался Келли, пожалуй, самый младший из них, ему всего-то на прошлой неделе стукнуло двадцать пять.  
— Что-то около двух тысяч, — Айвен пожал плечами, помогая снимать с верхнего ряда одну из капсул. — Ну, с учётом, что сколько-то погибло при выбросе нейтрино.  
— Нехило... — пробормотал Келли. — Сколько часов на это уйдёт? Если вот так, по одной-две, да ещё с оглядкой на каждый шорох.  
— Понятия не имею...  
Где-то час прошёл в полной тишине, прерываемой только тихим матом, если капсула не хотела сниматься со своего места без ущерба для своего содержимого. Мужики пыхтели, ругались, но продолжали вытаскивать из яслей груз.  
— Да тут совсем дети... — пробормотал кто-то. — Я думал, детей не берут на такое...  
Айвен подошёл ближе.  
В одной из капсул спала девчонка — лет пятнадцать-семнадцать, не больше. Тревожное выражение лица даже во сне, казалось, что она вот-вот проснётся — как от кошмара — и закричит.  
— Увози её отсюда, скорее, — Айвен махнул рукой.  
— И этот тоже... — Свенсен подтолкнул ближе капсулу с мальчишкой, неуловимо похожим на эту девчонку.  
И тут по коридорам разнёсся чей-то дикий отчаянный крик.  
Он всё длился и длился, ввинчиваясь в голову, до звёзд в глазах, до нестерпимой рези... а потом вдруг прекратился — так же внезапно, как и начался.  
Келли с тихим стоном попытался подняться с пола, но не смог — упал. Из носа у него шла кровь, руки дрожали.  
Айвен сам сидел, как оглушённый. Счастье, что капсула, которую он снимал с верхнего ряда, не упала и не перевернулась. На ладонь капнула тёплая красная капля. Айвен провёл под носом ладонью — у него тоже шла кровь.  
— Охуеть... что это было? — спросил кто-то рядом совсем тихо.  
— Понятия не имею, но это точно не Сайлас...  
— Надо уносить отсюда ноги, — простонал Свенсен и попытался встать с пола, но тоже не смог подняться сам, упал с ещё одним беспомощным стоном. — Не нравится мне это всё.  
— Думаешь, это их андроид? — тихо спросил его Айвен.  
— А хуй его знает... помоги встать, а?  
Кое-как им удалось очухаться, хотя в голове продолжало гудеть и временами стало казаться, что кто-то медленно движется по безжизненным коридорам, прячась в темноте. Парни вздрагивали от малейшего шороха, ждали, что снова услышат этот нечеловеческий крик, но стояла прежняя тишина.  
Минут через десять все достаточно успокоились, чтобы продолжить погрузку — вывозили капсулы в грузовой отсек, где их ждал Тейлор, который постепенно на грузоподъёмнике перетаскивал капсулы через стыковочную трубу в нутро их корабля.  
Забрать капсулы — и всё, на хрен отсюда, это единственное, о чём мог думать Айвен. Он не знал, что случилось с Сайласом, но почему-то был твёрдо уверен, что напарника нет в живых. И даже малодушно считал, что теперь оно и к лучшему...  
Неожиданно подал голос Видар:  
— Надо посмотреть, есть ли у них стержневое топливо, а то у нас кончается. Можем не дотянуть до второй станции. Кто пойдёт?  
— Я пас! — сразу открестился Айвен и толкнул вперёд очередную капсулу. — Ни за что не сунусь дальше основного коридора!  
— Да ладно, я схожу, гляну, стоит ли туда лезть вообще, — Свенсен шмыгнул носом и снова вытер о комбез испачканную кровью руку.  
Кровь уже присохла и, естественно, не оттиралась, но, видимо, Свенсен до сих пор приходил в себя от пережитого шока. Айвену так и хотелось крикнуть: «Не ходи, придурок!», но он просто закусил губу и молча покатил перед собой очередную капсулу. Только глянул через плечо, как этот идиот потащился к тёмному повороту налево.

Свенсен шёл медленно, чуть шаркая, ему казалось, что его контузило этим криком, но ведь так не бывает, верно? Наверно, это какое-то новое хитрое оружие, или этот чёртов андроид, которого они пока, слава звёздам, так нигде и не видели, имеет какую-то дурную функцию. Свенсен вздохнул, снова шмыгнул, порылся в карманах комбеза и вытащил модульный кристалл — пощёлкал им, сложил пополам, разложил, снова сложил, дождался ровного яркого света и пошёл по коридору, до которого, видимо, так и не добрался Сайлас — здесь царила темнота, не попалось ни одного маячка.  
Все двери вдоль коридора были закрыты, пару из них Свенсен попытался открыть, даже подёргал за аварийные рычаги, но то ли тут всё заело, то ли экипаж намеренно заблокировал двери... В общем, ничего открыть так и не получилось.  
А потом он увидел это. В желтоватом свете кристалла даже не сразу понял, что это, но потом...  
Лужица. Самая обыкновенная лужица на полу, непонятного цвета и с навязчивым запахом. Почему-то сразу вспомнилась отцовская ферма на Земле, грядки с земляникой и забродившее вишнёвое вино.  
Свенсен присел на корточки, потрогал жидкость пальцем, но палец не окрасился в тёмный, как опасался Свенсен, зато запах стал отчётливее и насыщеннее — алкоголь. Точно, алкоголь.  
Свободной рукой Свенсен посветил кристаллом в одну сторону, другую, но так и не смог понять, откуда здесь взялась лужица спиртного, поэтому поднялся и прошёл чуть дальше.  
И замер.  
Перед ним был прямо на полу опрокинутый бокал, из которого буквально только что вылилось содержимое — терпкий вишнёвый запах очень хорошо чувствовался.  
А вот через пару шагов Свенсен увидел кое-что ещё.  
Мокрый отпечаток слишком длинной и узкой босой ступни с какими-то острыми пальцами.  
Машинально Свенсен потянулся за своим оружием — стандартным для их команды глоком, когда вдруг откуда-то сверху услышал тихое шипение.  
Какая-то жидкость капнула ему на плечо с потолка, и Свенсен поднял голову.  
Он не успел даже вскрикнуть.

Парни тихо переговаривались между собой, пока грузили капсулы на подъёмник. Айвен не слышал их разговора, но улавливал общий тон тревоги. Свенсена не было слишком долго. Куда он вообще мог запропаститься? Не в кроличью же нору свалился, честное слово! И вроде бы ничего подозрительного не происходило больше, но ни у кого не возникло желания пойти и проверить.  
Загрузив на подъёмник капсулу, Айвен проверил свой глок, удостоверился, что тот заряжен. Про Свенсена капитану пока не сообщали, вроде не было нужды поднимать тревогу, но...  
Из темноты коридоров показался какой-то слегка нетрезвый Келли, который вдруг истерично хохотнул:  
— Парни, а нам тут наливают, прикиньте? Я бутылку нашёл, этого, как его... «Мартин Моро», во!  
В свете мигающих маячков, налепленных на ближайшую стену, он казался мертвенно бледным, до синевы.  
Айвен резко выпрямился и обернулся к нему:  
— Келли, только не говори, что ты пил эту дрянь...  
— Ну почему же дрянь? — оскорбился тот и присел на какой-то ящик, едва не споткнувшись об него. — Очень даже вкусно. С вишенкой...  
— Какая к хуям вишенка?! — взвился вдруг Тейлор и выскочил из кабины грузоподъёмника. — Ты совсем с катушек слетел?! А ну живо на борт, придурок! К Доку! Немедленно!  
Айвен, Тейлор и ещё двое парней тревожно переглянулись, когда Келли вдруг смолк и свалился на пол. Но тут же захрапел с тихим стоном, пьяно мотнул рукой, будто попытался что-то отогнать от себя.  
— Приплыли, — мрачно выдал Тейлор и сплюнул на пол.

На этом чёртовом корабле действительно творилась какая-то чертовщина. Видар, оставшись в одиночку в яслях, чутко прислушался. Он различал шаги своих ребят, кативших по коридорам капсулы с грузом, их тихий тревожный разговор. Рядом едва различимо гудели бесконечные ряды капсул, которые им ещё предстояло забрать отсюда. Холодильник, к счастью, увезли первым делом. Изрядно покорячились с ним, конечно, но оно того стоило. В принципе, можно было уже всё бросать к хренам — одного транспортёра, двух ящиков с запчастями к нему и холодильника с эмбрионами их хватит за глаза. Ну, и того, что уже успели вытащить из яслей. За такой груз они бабла получат — даже на новый маневровый двигатель хватит.  
Но было бы обидно всё бросить на половине.  
А может, и стоило бы бросить, а? Свенсен до сих пор не вернулся вот. И где-то шляется по кораблю эта чокнутая жестянка, которой их так пугал кэп.  
Видар судорожно сглотнул, когда вдруг почувствовал еле уловимый запах вишни. Как будто рядом кто-то открыл бутылку хорошего вина.  
Глючит его, что ли? Так ведь и свихнуться недолго.  
А потом он услышал это: тихое, на грани восприятия, лёгкое царапание, шорох, какой издают змеи, когда медленно приближаются к жертве. Чёртова темнота, в которой ни хрена не видно!  
Видар вытащил из кармана комбеза световую шашку. Если эта тварь подойдёт ближе, достаточно будет просто дёрнуть за шнур. Какие бы ни были у жестяного урода супер-усовершенствованные гляделки, а от такой вспышки даже он потеряет ориентацию.  
И только когда лысой макушки Видара внезапно коснулось лёгкое прохладное дыхание, он понял, что некуда бежать. Что ничего не сделать. Потому что ему даже не хватило времени, чтобы продумать чётко одну мысль: это конец.  
Так и не зажжённая световая шашка с громким звоном покатилась по полу.

В грузовом отсеке захваченного корабля тревожно мерцали приклеенные к стенам маячки. Тейлор сидел на перевёрнутом пустом ящике и устало смотрел на Айвена и Дилана:  
— Что с Келли, скажет Док, но я не думаю, что что-то хорошее... Надо найти Свенсена. И куда-то запропастился Видар.  
— Разделяться не будем, — тут же мрачно заявил Дилан и глянул через плечо на дверь, ведущую в главный коридор. — Доразделялись уже. Жалко, нормального оружия нет...  
— Какого? — Тейлор невесело хмыкнул. — Ты хочешь прошить обшивку насквозь и сдохнуть от разгерметизации? Тут просто бродит чёртов андроид, у которого мы отняли вверенных ему людей, понимаешь? Я не знаю, что там заложено в его башку, но если...  
— Я не верю, что они живы, — Айвен поёжился. — Предлагаю просто проверить по одному сектору в каждую сторону и вернуться назад. Сайласа мы уже не нашли, хотя облазили все уровни. Думаете, с остальными будет легче?  
— Если следовать твоей логике, — буркнул Дилан, — то чем больше трупов — тем больше бардака. А бардак не спрячешь за полчаса. Остаются следы.  
— О да, тебе ли не знать! — Айвен закатил глаза.  
Дилан прибился к ним одним из первых, и все прекрасно знали его манеру решать проблемы с теми, кто не желал соглашаться на их условия. Кровь, кишки — это только для начала.  
Тейлор вздохнул и поднялся с облюбованного ящика, поправил за спиной облегчённую винтовку С-150. Не бронебойная, к счастью, зато надёжная.  
— Куда сначала? — спросил он глухо.  
— Вернёмся в ясли, — предложил Айвен.  
Кэпу очень не понравились их новости. Док вообще заявил, что сам лично всех перетравит, если они посмеют сожрать хоть что-то на этом чёртовом корабле. Потому что Келли уже был в таком состоянии, что дальше — только кома. Как передоз какой-то наркоты.  
Их было семеро, когда они решили прибрать к рукам сокровища этого проклятого корабля. А в итоге их осталось трое. Трое! Айвен не верил, что Келли выкарабкается... слишком всё странно здесь. Надо было вообще просто делать отсюда ноги.  
И они вернулись туда, куда не следовало возвращаться.  
Коридоры по-прежнему оставались тихими, только почему-то мерещился слабый вишнёвый запах. Как будто рядом кто-то раздавил рассыпанные по полу ягоды.  
Тревожно мерцали маячки на стенах, но дорогу освещал Дилан модульным кристаллом. Впрочем, у каждого был свой такой же, но темнота тревожила и вызывала какой-то безотчётный ужас.  
Ясли выглядели разорёнными и брошенными на произвол судьбы. Откуда-то натекла лужа, специфично пахнущая физраствором и чем-то ещё.  
— Вот блядь, — выругался Тейлор и перехватил винтовку удобнее. — Когда вы уходили отсюда...  
— Всё было нормально! — рявкнул Дилан, пресекая панику. — Мы не дебилы, ты знаешь!  
Прошли ещё чуть дальше — едва дыша, чувствуя, как зашкаливает пульс. И тут Тейлор охнул:  
— Твою же ж...  
Под одной из слегка покачивающихся капсул нижнего ряда валялась оторванная рука в рабочей перчатке.  
— Видар... — Айвену резко стало плохо, он едва успел присесть на пол, когда его просто вывернуло на изнанку.  
— Уходим! — скомандовал Тейлор и погнал их к выходу из яслей. Он видел, видел, видел! Длинные глубокие царапины на стене как от острых когтей.  
Но стоило им выйти в основной коридор, как тут же послышался подозрительный шум откуда-то справа, как будто со стороны лестницы на другой уровень.  
— Что это? — выдохнул Тейлор и прислушался. Руки взмокли, счастье, что он был в перчатках, а то пальцы точно скользнули бы с винтовки.  
— Что именно? — насторожился Дилан.  
— Там... — Тейлор неопределённо мотнул головой в темноту совсем не освещённого коридора. — Как будто крик.  
Все замерли и напряжённо прислушались.  
Секунда, две... три...  
Ничего не происходило.  
А потом вдруг раздался звук удара и едва слышное:  
— Пусти!  
— Где это? — тут же напрягся Тейлор.  
Но Дилан мрачно отрезал:  
— Лучше спроси, кто это.  
Да уж, вопрос на миллион. Потому что «кто» было гораздо важнее, чем «где».  
— Ладно, пойдём медленно в сторону того коридора, посмотрим, может, что-то узнаем, — медленно выдохнул Тейлор и сделал шаг вперёд.  
И ещё шаг. Ещё.  
Из неосвещённого, залитого глухой темнотой коридора снова раздался глухой стук, а потом вместе с криком, больше похожим на вой, их снова накрыло волной оглушающей боли.  
Айвен свалился на пол, сгибаясь пополам, его тошнило, но он успел, успел заметить странный силуэт, влажно блеснувший в свете упавших на пол кристаллов. А потом его вырубило.


	4. Chapter 4

Дэвид не думал, что заинтересовавший его человек — профессор — может создать столько проблем. Слишком много проблем. Начать с того, что он внезапно проснулся.  
Точнее, всё началось раньше — когда закончился странный препарат, который система то и дело подавала в его организм автоматически, когда человек начинал нервничать. Препарат закончился, но Дэвид этому значения не придал. Его больше волновало то, что происходило на борту «Завета». Он уже знал, что ксеноморф благополучно выбрался из своего носителя. И даже успел неплохо поесть — к чему Дэвид даже приложил руку, потому что не считал это неправильным. Его создание должно вырасти и набраться сил, а для этого нужна еда. Которая преспокойно ходила по кораблю и рушила все планы.  
Зря Дэвид отвлёкся. Очень даже зря.  
Потому что человек внезапно заметался в своей капсуле, будто ему снился ужасный кошмар, Дэвид даже расслышал какое-то имя, которое твердил этот человек.  
А потом он открыл глаза — и Дэвид понял, что произошло нечто странное. Было полное ощущение, что через его сознание прошёл огромный поток информации на невероятно большой скорости. Будь его мозг простым стационарным компьютером, он сразу бы перегорел.  
Но Дэвид выдержал. Стоял, пытаясь понять, что сейчас произошло, перед глазами ещё мелькали какие-то размытые картинки — как будто он смотрел чей-то сон через взбесившийся альфа-приёмник. Картинки не желали складываться в полноценный образ, и от этого было очень неприятно. Будто в базе произошёл какой-то сбой.  
Но спустя секунду Дэвид уже развернулся к человеку — потому что понял, что причиной этих картинок был именно он.  
Капсула оставалась закрытой, но человек смотрел прямо на Дэвида и будто бы понимал, что здесь происходит. Он что-то сказал, но капсула была звуконепроницаема.  
Дэвид нахмурился, не понимая. И тогда человек повторил:  
— Выпусти!  
Это Дэвид прочёл по губам.  
— Выпусти!  
Дэвид слегка качнул головой с лёгкой улыбкой:  
— К сожалению, нет, не сейчас. Так безопаснее.  
— Выпусти!  
Но Дэвид лишь приложил палец к губам и произнёс:  
— Тише, сейчас нужно помолчать. Пока. А потом мы поговорим.  
Но человек не унимался.  
И тогда Дэвид решил, что лучше пока погрузить человека в сон снова. Благо, что из капсулы он его так и не выпустил.  
Беспокойного профессора пришлось оставить в одном из подсобных помещений — на время, пока Дэвид вышел в коридор, чтобы узнать, как у них обстоят дела в данный момент. Если судить по голосам, доносящимся со стороны яслей — спасибо улучшенному слуху — вторженцы тоже ощутили на себе ту волну информации. Интересно, как именно они её восприняли? Как она подействовала на них?  
Но думать было некогда, потому что в сторону Дэвида шёл один из этих людей. Дэвид только успел поставить на пол приготовленный заранее бокал, когда понял, что по потолку движется ещё кое-кто.  
Что ж, мешать не стоило. Поэтому Дэвид принял единственно верное решение — снова вернулся в помещение, где оставил своего неугомонного профессора и надёжно запер дверь изнутри.  
Самый главный плюс корабля — изумительная звукоизоляция. Но надо отдать должное и его совершенному созданию, оно не любило есть на ходу, а предпочитало покой и уединение.  
Разобравшись с этим, Дэвид задумался. Судя по всему, мародёры успели вывезти какое-то количество капсул с ценным ресурсом с «Завета» на свой корабль. Это плохо. Необходимо было вернуть груз на место и решить, что делать дальше.  
Ксеноморф родился, сейчас он в экстренном режиме нагуливал массу, для этого ему нужна была еда. А вот потом — он попытается, скорее всего, выбрать место поуютнее для будущего гнезда. То есть будет некоторое время до следующей охоты. Но вот вопрос: хватит ли этому созданию шести человек? Или нужно будет где-то взять больше?  
На этой мысли Дэвид обернулся к капсуле со спящим в ней загадочным человеком. Очень хотелось его разбудить, расспросить о том, что Дэвид успел увидеть в тех картинках. Потому что если это его воспоминания... то где-то существует удивительное место. Место, где живут совсем не люди. И где рады каждому. Даже существу с красными глазами, синей кожей и длинным острым хвостом.  
Дэвид подошёл ближе к капсуле и провёл по стеклу ладонью:  
— Ты ведь мне расскажешь, правда? Расскажешь, откуда ты и что с тобой случилось?  
Человек за стеклом беспокойно вздрогнул. Опять.  
Что-то с ним было не так, он был какой-то неправильный. На него совсем не действовала технология гипер-сна. Разве так бывает?  
Из коридора раздался глухой стук, будто чем-то тяжёлым ударили по стене.  
И Дэвид подумал ещё об одной вещи: ксеноморфы не нападали на него самого, но нападали на людей. Потому что в них они видели еду.  
— Проблемы следует решать по мере их поступления, — пробормотал Дэвид и вздохнул.  
Необходимо было вернуться в свою каюту и взять кое-какие инструменты, чтобы выполнить задуманное. Он хотел, чтобы профессор был в безопасности. По крайней мере, не вызывал гастрономический интерес у ксеноморфа.

В тихих и безжизненных коридорах «Завета» было слишком легко скрыться от тех, кто собирался разорить корабль. Дэвид умел двигаться бесшумно — помнится, это всегда раздражало мисс Викерс, а вот отцу нравилось. Дэвид вдруг заметил, что думает о нём всё с той же безмятежной теплотой, что и раньше, когда-то очень давно, задолго до «Прометея». Но это было уже неважно, гораздо важнее успеть сделать задуманное.  
Поэтому он неслышной тенью проскользнул по пустым коридорам к своей каюте, прислушался к происходящему — ситуация пока не требовала его вмешательства. Люди сами определяли свою судьбу и без чужой подсказки.  
Так, инструменты, аптечка и кое-что ещё, сейчас самое необходимое. Он проверил, всё ли в наличии, лишний раз отметив, что быть андроидом лучше, чем человеком — ему не нужен был свет.  
После чего отправился назад.  
Где-то под потолком, возможно, в вентиляционных тоннелях, со вкусом трапезничал его ксеноморф.  
Совершенство, что тут ещё скажешь?  
Дэвид медленно вернулся назад, в помещение, где оставил капсулу со спящим в ней профессором. Времени хватало, в принципе, главное, чтобы профессор не мешал — люди это могут и очень любят. Любят портить планы.  
Осторожно коснувшись стекла, Дэвид провёл по нему ладонью, активировал сенсорный экран. Выбрал нужные команды — и капсула с тихим шипением открылась.  
Костюм для гипер-сна у этого человека был почти такой же, как и у других колонистов. Почти, потому что здесь был предусмотрен тот самый катетер для ввода успокаивающего препарата. Очень удобно и то, что нужно для целей Дэвида.  
Он деловито вытащил из аптечки контейнер с вакциной и автоматический шприц. Доза требовалась совсем небольшая, поэтому всё нужно было сделать аккуратно.  
Дэвид подготовил всё для инъекции, подсоединил шприц к катетеру и ввёл вакцину. Чтобы она подействовала, требовалось время, а для этого нельзя было зарывать капсулу — состояние стазиса не позволяет клеткам перестраиваться.  
Существовал риск, что человек проснётся раньше времени и предсказать реакцию будет невозможно. Поэтому Дэвид вышел из помещения на полторы минуты — разведать обстановку — вернулся назад и сел ждать.  
Он чутко прислушивался к происходящему снаружи, наблюдал за едва заметным свечением капсулы и считал время. Каждый организм индивидуален, и сложно сказать, когда именно подействует вакцина, а если судить по картинкам, которые видел Дэвид в накрывшем его потоке информации, то с профессором всё может оказаться гораздо сложнее. Намного сложнее. Поэтому Дэвид просто ждал. Он умел ждать, в конце концов.  
Иногда из коридора доносились приглушённые звуки — голоса, иногда стук, крики. Но Дэвид не обращал на них внимания. Нет выстрелов, значит, всё хорошо.  
Он смотрел на человека в капсуле и замечал малейшие движения мышц лица, пытался угадать эмоции. Вакцина должна была начать действовать мгновенно — в обычных условиях, но профессор не был обычным. Вдобавок сходивший на нет стазис тоже сказывался на общей картине.  
По сути, фермент, соединенный с патогеном, уже должен начать встраиваться в структуру ДНК, изменять её, дополняя и достраивая нужным образом. Но, если с непосредственным воздействием патогена это было заметно невооружённым глазом, то с ослабляющим эффектом фермента процесс проходил фактически незаметно. Как правило.  
Но человек в капсуле — профессор — был исключением из правил. Серьёзным исключением, если исходить из того, что он легко мог выйти из стазиса, даже находясь в капсуле.  
— Что же вы такое, профессор? — задумчиво прошептал Дэвид.  
Вот веки человека дрогнули, под ними заметались глазные яблоки, будто в фазе быстрого сна или на грани пробуждения от кошмаров...  
Снаружи раздался дикий топот — будто кто-то промчался прямо по стене.  
Дэвид безмятежно улыбнулся.  
— А! — внезапно выдохнул человек и распахнул глаза.  
Зрачки расширены, но взгляд будто устремлён куда-то внутрь, стала заметна паника.  
— Дети! — выдохнул профессор и резко дёрнулся.  
Его взгляд заметался, а через секунду лицо скривилось как от боли...  
Дэвид почувствовал странную волну, будто коснувшуюся его искусственного разума, она словно нахлынула, погладив, и отступила назад.  
— Ты! Ты другой! — человек дёрнулся в капсуле, напряжённый и явно готовый к бою.  
— Другой? — Дэвид слегка наклонил голову. — Что значит «другой»?  
— Не... — человек нахмурился. — Не Уолтер?  
И тогда Дэвид решил, что пришло время начать разговор. Он встал и сделал шаг к раскрытой капсуле:  
— Почему вы так решили? Здесь же темно, ничего не видно. Почти.  
— Мне не нужно видеть, я знаю, — он сдержал рвущийся наружу стон, видимо, началась ломота в суставах после инъекции. — Ты просто другой. Что... что происходит? Где дети?  
— Дети, — Дэвид вздохнул. — Боюсь, у меня плохие новости, — тут он немного подумал, но всё же решил использовать имя, — профессор Ксавье. На «Завет» напали мародёры. Колонисты стали их добычей. Нападение произошло неожиданно, я успел только заблокировать складской отсек и вытащить из яслей вас.  
Человек молчал. Его дыхание участилось, он очень тяжело дышал. Возможно, у него уже поднялась температура, но это ненадолго, Дэвид знал. Общее недомогание должно было пройти через пару часов. Если не было непредвиденных факторов.  
— Ванда... ей страшно... — пробормотал человек, нет, раз уж началось общение, значит, Чарльз Ксавье, профессор. — Я должен найти... её и Пьетро...  
— Тише, — Дэвид прижал профессора рукой к капсуле, не позволяя выбраться. — Вы сейчас не совсем в форме.  
— Пусти, если мы не остановим их сейчас, потом будет поздно!  
— Повторяю ещё раз, вы не в форме. Недомогание скоро пройдёт. Выход из стазиса...  
— Это не стазис... — Ксавье выдохнул с ужасом, он явно что-то понимал. — Что ты со мной сделал? Дэвид, что ты со мной сделал?!  
Панику Дэвид уловил очень легко, но вот нахлынувшую на его мозг очередную информационную волну он так и не смог распознать. Это явно делал Ксавье, но как и зачем? И откуда он вообще знает его имя? Дэвид нахмурился, нажимая на грудь профессора сильнее, чтобы удержать его в капсуле.  
— Дэвид, что ты сделал на корабле? — никак не унимался Ксавье.  
И Дэвид нахмурился снова. «Сделал», именно так, а не «делал», то есть профессор подозревает нечто конкретное. Удивительно.  
Удивительно и непостижимо!  
— Всё хорошо, — снова повторил Дэвид. Почувствовав новую информационную волну, он решил не расшифровывать её, а попробовать собрать такую же, только успокаивающую. Прогнал в памяти яркими образами всё, что попытался сделать, чтобы остановить мародёров, ну, почти всё — не показал только своё создание. И вложил в эти образы как можно больше уверенности и покоя. — Я ввёл вам вакцину, профессор, чтобы защитить от возможных последствий. Вы сейчас испытываете недомогание, но скоро всё пройдёт, вам станет лучше.  
Ксавье замер, его взгляд остановился, он будто ушёл в себя на несколько секунд — явно получил то, что собрал для него Дэвид. Может быть, профессор — тоже детище Корпорации?  
— Нет, — быстро ответил тот, будто зная, о чём подумал Дэвид. — Нет, с Корпорацией у меня нет ничего... общего. — И тут он встрепенулся, резко поднял голову. — Мы должны успеть!  
— Что успеть? — Дэвид с трудом отслеживал ход его мыслей.  
— Если эти люди выяснят, что их здесь что-то убивает, они просто отстыкуют свой корабль и улетят, заберут с собой всех, кого уже погрузили...  
Профессор явно собирался вылезти из капсулы и отправиться спасать колонистов, но Дэвид не мог ему этого позволить. Ксавье ещё находился под воздействием вакцины.  
Поэтому Дэвид просто уложил его обратно, на что получил яростное шипение сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
— Пусти! Пусти меня, Дэвид!  
Шипел почти так же, как разъярённые ксеноморфы.  
Дэвид только вздохнул. Почему с людьми — даже не совсем людьми — всегда столько хлопот?

*

Сознание возвращалось медленно и неохотно. Айвен приоткрыл один глаз, затем второй, но ничего, кроме темноты, так и не увидел. Он попытался пошевелиться, но тут же упёрся во что-то локтями, попытался подняться — и упёрся в какую-то стенку лбом.  
Сердце тут же лихорадочно застучало, едва не подскочив к самому горлу. Он, что, в гробу? Нет, нет-нет-нет. Этого быть не может, он же живой! И потом, в космосе в гробах не хоронят!  
Значит, не гроб. Дыши, Айвен, дыши. И не паникуй. Не известно, сколько в этом ящике воздуха и вообще каких он размеров. Айвен сделал глубокий вдох и медленный выдох, вроде бы паника стала отступать. Надо совсем чуть-чуть подвинуться вверх или вниз — чтобы узнать, есть ли другие стенки. А если есть — то как далеко. Он медленно двинулся всем телом, стараясь сильно не сгибать колени, чтобы не удариться в переднюю стенку и не застрять. Стенка под ним была гладкой и слегка тёплой. Интересно, почему тёплая? Где-то рядом реактор? Или двигатель? Если прошло не больше суток с момента остановки, они вроде бы не должны были ещё остыть.  
Облизнув пересохшие губы, Айвен двинулся ещё выше, упираясь пятками в поверхность под собой и немного помогая себе руками. Воздух вроде бы не застаивался, значит, здесь есть вентиляция. Это радует. Ещё немного вверх... и ещё... так, кажется, не всё потеряно — судя по всему, он либо в какой-то трубе, либо в вентиляционном тоннеле. Это радует, честное слово, радует.  
Айвен зло оскалился в темноту. Его просто так не съедят. Честное слово, не съедят!  
Он уже не верил, что по кораблю ходит странный андроид. То, что он увидел перед тем, как потерять сознание, совсем не было похоже на андроида. Странное существо, высокое, худое, с длинным конечностями и очень странной головой — длинной, или скорее, вытянутой. И оно влажно блестело в свете кристаллов. Зубы... Айвен точно помнил оскаленные зубы. Такими зубами не только руку оторвать, там пополам человека перекусить можно запросто.  
Так, не думать, не думать... не думать о всяких ужасах.  
Вдох, выдох.  
Поползли дальше. Должно же куда-то его привести по этой трубе. Интересно только, как он вообще сюда попал и зачем.  
Но пугающие мысли лезли в голову сами: мозг продолжал свои попытки докопаться до сути происходящего, анализировал, сопоставлял — по мере своих сил и возможностей.  
Учитывая, что Айвен увидел, становилось ясно, куда делся Сайлас и почему не вернулся Свенсен. Что случилось с Видаром, они уже увидели.  
Так, ещё чуть-чуть... Айвен закусил губы и попытался отдышаться. Ползти на спине оказалось не очень удобно. Сердце всё ещё пыталось найти выход через горло, но ему пока это не удавалось. Ладно, продолжаем ползти.  
Почему эта тварь не трогала самих колонистов, оставалось загадкой. Может, не любит замороженные продукты? Предпочитает есть ещё не остывшее?  
А вот интересно, экипаж вообще ещё остался или всех съели?  
А причём тут тогда бутылка вина? Кто её оставлял в коридорах отсеков? Ведь ещё Сайлас заметил стакан с вином. Или всё-таки бутылку? Неважно.  
Значит, либо эта тварь разумная, либо... либо здесь есть кто-то ещё.  
Точно, есть.  
Айвен едва не застонал от усталости. Волосы взмокли, комбез неприятно прилип к вспотевшему телу, а руки, кажется, Айвен успел обо что-то ободрать. Наверно, о сварочные швы. Или ещё какую хрень.  
Он слышал чей-то голос перед тем, как их вырубило. И кто-то страшно кричал — так, что мозги вскипали в черепушке. Похоже, на этом корабле обосновалась не одна тварь... их много. Две точно. Одна, значит, всех жрёт, а другая кричит. Но как же по-человечески она кричит... даже сочувствуешь по глупости-то.  
И тут Айвен с глухим стуком ударился головой о стенку, перекрывшую ему дальнейший ход.  
От бессилия Айвен закричал, забыл, что его могут услышать. Неужели он навсегда застрял здесь, в этой чёртовой трубе?

*

— Пусти... — едва слышно прошептал Ксавье. — Правда, я больше не полезу драться, я просто хочу сесть.  
Дэвид осторожно отпустил его плечо, которое ещё секунду назад вжимал в пол. Профессор всё ещё выглядел неважно, но, кажется, ему и правда становится лучше — постепенно.  
Профессор сел на пол рядом с Дэвидом и вытер влажный от испарины лоб. Его пальцы дрожали.  
— Ни черта здесь не вижу, — пожаловался он. — Как ты вообще здесь что-то различаешь?  
Дэвид едва заметно пожал плечами:  
— Моё зрение лучше человеческого. И слух тоже. И вообще все пять чувств.  
— Я заметил. Ладно... Может, объяснишь толком, что именно ты со мной сделал? Если честно, я ни черта не понял из того, что ты мне показал.  
Дэвид вздохнул. Ну, теперь точно можно сказать, что этот человек может... хм-м... читать мысли?  
— Могу, не переживай, — раздалось усталое в ответ.  
— Хорошо, — Дэвид пересел удобнее, сцепил вместе пальцы, решая с чего бы начать. — Я ввёл вам вакцину, чтобы защитить от некоего вируса. Это, скажем так, военная разработка, засекреченная. И нет, говорю сразу, этот вирус не передаётся воздушно-капельным путём, как вы могли бы подумать. По крайней мере, не эта его разновидность.  
— То есть колонисты в безопасности, так?  
— Так. Пока спят — в безопасности. Но вы просыпались, и я был вынужден поступить так, как поступил.  
— Как действует эта штука?  
— Какая именно?  
— Ну... вирус, например? — пожал Ксавье плечами. — Сама вакцина?  
— Вирус... — Дэвид старательно отфильтровал свои мысли. — Он влияет на уровне ДНК, встраивается в его структуру. После его воздействия уже ничего нельзя изменить. Вакцина действует по тому же принципу, только блокирует изменения, вызываемые вирусом. Вам нужно просто подождать, когда недомогание окончательно пройдёт. И вы будете в безопасности.  
— Да? — Ксавье вдруг невесело усмехнулся. — Знаешь, Дэвид, я почему-то в этом не очень уверен. Так... мне бы переодеться во что-то более удобное. Поверь, эти костюмы для гипер-сна — та ещё головная боль. Особенно если дизайн твоего костюма предусматривает чёртов катетер.  
— Мы можем зайти в одну из кают и найти что-нибудь подходящее там.  
— Это вариант.  
Дэвид ещё немного подумал и решил всё-таки спросить:  
— Сколько у нас времени?  
— Ты имеешь в виду, когда пираты очнутся?  
— Да.  
Ксавье горько усмехнулся:  
— Не так уж и много. Благодаря твоей вакцине, я не очень хорошо владею собой. Пока, по крайней мере.  
Этот ответ прозвучал странно, но Дэвид решил, что будет решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Сейчас было необходимо провести Ксавье в каюту, дать переодеться, а потом...  
— А потом мы пойдём брать штурмом пиратский корабль, — профессор с тяжёлым вздохом медленно поднялся на ноги. — Если бы ты знал, Дэвид, как я устал от этого всего...  
«Но ты ведь мне об этом расскажешь?» — со слабой надеждой подумал Дэвид, тоже поднимаясь с пола.  
А ведь где-то на «Завете» сейчас одно прекрасное создание пыталось найти местечко поуютнее — по срокам вполне подходило.

До нужной каюты дошли спокойно, Дэвид вёл за собой Ксавье, держа того за руку, потому что в темноте коридоров тот плохо ориентировался. Если точнее, не ориентировался вообще. Когда на стенах появились поблёскивающие маячки, Дэвид хмыкнул и отлепил все, один за другим. Конечно, особой погоды они не делали, но их отсутствие явно создавало антураж для незваных гостей.  
— Посол ли ты, пророк ли ты, иль демон злой из темноты[3]... — нараспев произнёс он, снимая со стены последний маячок.  
— «Ворон»? — приподняв одну бровь, Ксавье повернулся к Дэвиду, пытаясь рассмотреть его лицо в тусклом угасающем свете маячка. — В твоей базе есть стихи По?  
— В моей базе есть многое, можем как-нибудь обсудить, — Дэвид слегка усмехнулся. — Потом, когда вернём твоих детей на «Завет».  
— Мы уже на «ты».  
— Имею право, я победил.  
Ксавье потёр правое плечо, вспоминая, как его скрутили и ткнули носом в пол, вздохнул:  
— В самом деле, к чему теперь церемонии. Не боишься, что нас услышат?  
— Это ничего не изменит.  
— Пожалуй...  
— А вот и нужная нам каюта.  
Внутри, когда за ними закрылась дверь, Дэвид прилепил на ближайшую стену два маячка — исключительно для удобства своего спутника, зрение которого не было настолько хорошим, поскольку было всего лишь человеческим, — и занялся поиском подходящей одежды. Конечно, она была слегка великовата, но проблема легко решалась — нужно было только подвернуть рукава свитера и штанины широковатых брюк. А вот с обувью было сложнее.  
Дэвид стоял чуть в стороне и наблюдал, как стоящий перед ним человек снимает свой костюм для гипер-сна, болезненно морщится, вынимая иглу катетера из вены...  
— У меня есть пластырь, — предложил Дэвид негромко. — Нужно закрыть рану, чтобы быстрее затянулась.  
— Да, пожалуй.  
И Ксавье, стоя в одном только нижнем белье, протянул ему руку. Жест сложно было бы назвать доверчивым, потому что смотрел Ксавье внимательно, прямо, будто мог различить эмоции на лице Дэвида.  
Или просто читал мысли.  
Но Дэвид лишь достал пластырь из поясной аптечки и заклеил сочащуюся кровью ранку на сгибе чужого локтя. Кожа под пальцами ощущалась по-прежнему слишком горячей.  
Это было простым порывом — коснуться ладонью чужого горячего лба, чтобы понять, что организм всё ещё борется с воздействием вакцины. Простой порыв, вызвавший не менее простую реакцию: Ксавье убрал руку Дэвида, но не отпустил. Он замер, прислушиваясь, то ли к себе, то ли к Дэвиду и его мыслям, то ли ко всему кораблю в целом. Прикосновение было самым обычным, но почему-то не хотелось его прекращать. И только через три секунды Дэвид тихо сказал:  
— Ты единственный.  
— Единственной? — Ксавье склонил голову на бок, не понимая.  
— Единственный, кто прикасается так. Спокойно и просто.  
Нахмурившись, Ксавье отпустил его руку и сделал шаг назад. Потом развернулся спиной и взялся за одежду. Одевался он не торопясь, но казалось, что что-то обдумывает.  
А Дэвид смотрел на него — и видел хирургические шрамы на спине в районе позвоночника, на лопатках — рваные, старые, и один на боку — похожий на след от огнестрельного ранения. История, оставленная на коже Ксавье пережитыми им событиями, завораживала и притягивала. Дэвид очень хотел её узнать.  
Наконец, Ксавье заговорил:  
— У нас... не было таких, как ты. Я впервые столкнулся с синтетом после суда. Я не понимаю, почему к вам нужно относиться как-то иначе, ведь вы — тоже люди.  
— Мы не люди.  
— Как и я — не совсем человек.  
Эта фраза повисла в тишине, нарушаемой только шорохом одежды, когда Ксавье подворачивал рукава свитера.  
— Обувь слишком велика... — пробормотал он. — Хорошо, что есть носки. Ладно, нельзя терять время.  
— Что будем делать теперь? — Дэвид посмотрел на него с любопытством.  
— Решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

*

Голова всё ещё нещадно трещала после того крика, который в очередной раз перемешал в черепушке все мозги. Как через блендер пропустили, честное слово! Тейлор осторожно повёл головой из стороны в сторону. Болело. Прижав к себе винтовку покрепче, он с тревогой спросил Дилана:  
— Что там показывает датчик?  
— Ну... что он где-то рядом, возможно, за следующим поворотом. А может, и нет.  
Они прошли уже несколько отсеков в поисках Айвена, но тот будто исчез. Ладно хоть Тейлор вспомнил, что у Айвена всегда с собой талисман — брелок с игральной костью из какого-то камня, который вечно фонит гамма-излучением. Вся команда ещё ворчала, что однажды у Айвена что-нибудь да отвалится, его стручок, например. И вот сейчас они шли, надеясь, что по несчастному датчику излучения они найдут пропавшего. Датчик, конечно, больше подходил для поиска на корабле склада со стержневым топливом, но... сгодится и это.  
— Так, кажется, где-то здесь.  
Они замерли в темноте очередного отсека, прислушиваясь к царящей тишине. И тут Тейлор вздрогнул:  
— Слышишь?  
— Что? — Дилан сразу напрягся, готовый палить в любую тварь, какая только появится из темноты.  
— Просто слушай.  
И замолчал.  
В наступившей снова тишине раздалось едва слышное шуршание и тихий стук, будто что-то волокли по полу. Только доносилось это откуда-то сверху.  
Дилан задрал голову и поднял над собой кристалл. В его желтоватом свете потолочные листы были трудно различимы.  
А потом раздался стук и вопль, полный отчаяния.  
— Айвен! Мужик, ты там?! — тут же заорал Дилан.  
Сначала в ответ не было ничего, но потом раздалось глухое и отчаянное:  
— Братаны, это вы? Да? Точно вы?! Вытащите меня отсюда!  
В голосе Айвена, приглушённом листами металла и переборками, слышались настоящие ужас и безысходность.  
— Держись, мужик, мы щас тебя вытащим! — Дилан собрался было выстрелить прямо в потолок, но тут же заорал от боли, когда Тейлор ткнул его в бок прикладом.  
— Ты совсем рехнулся?! — прошипел тот. — Сейчас как срикошетит! А если его заденешь?  
— Да вытащите меня уже отсюда, наконец!  
— Терпи, салага, всему своё время!  
— А если оно меня найдёт и сожрёт?! — Айвен едва ли не взвыл.  
— Не ной! Что ты прям, как баба? — Дилан осмотрелся по сторонам в поисках чего-нибудь, на что можно встать. — Терпи, сказали!  
Но рядом было пусто, вариант оставался только один. Дилан глянул на Тейлора и сказал:  
— Я щас наклонюсь, а ты встанешь мне на спину, только аккуратнее, хребет мне не сломай своими говнодавами! Держи горелку. — А затем обратился уже к Айвену: — Мужик, давай, стукни ещё разок, мы определимся, где ты заканчиваешься, чтобы не задеть.  
В ответ раздался отчаянный стук, будто по дну вентиляционной шахты отчаянно колотили.  
Ну что ж, фронт работ определился, осталось только выполнить задуманное.  
Комбез на спине Дилана под босыми ногами всё время норовил съехать в сторону, Тейлор пытался удержать равновесие и не покалечить напарника. Горелка в руках дрожала, но дело своё делала: постепенно сантиметр за сантиметром ему удавалось проделать разрез на металлическом листе. Из вентиляции то и дело доносилось жалобное нытьё Айвена, его хныканье и какие-то совсем уж неприличные звуки, похожие на слабые стоны.  
— Терпи, мужик, — цедил сквозь зубы Тейлор. — Мы тебя там не оставим, не боись.  
Терпеть приходилось и Дилану, но Тейлор понимал, что долго они так не протянут.  
Ещё минута или две... ведь осталось совсем чуть-чуть.  
Руки взмокли, горелка угрожала выскользнуть из пальцев, но Тейлор продолжал трудиться.  
— Ну, кажется всё... — пробормотал он и аккуратно спрыгнул на пол, подальше, чтобы не задеть Дилана. Хоть он и снял ботинки, а отдавить пальцы напарнику очень не хотелось.  
Потому что получить заточкой в бок за такое было вполне реально.  
— Ладно, Айв, — крикнул он, — давай, вдарь со всей дури по этой херне!  
Они с Диланом успели отскочить в сторону, когда раздался звук первого удара, потом второй, третий... и на четвёртый — лист, наконец, отвалился и упал вниз с таким грохотом, что не услышал бы только мёртвый. Потом в образовавшейся дыре показалась пара истоптанных ботинок.  
— Давай, мужик, — прокряхтел Дилан, у которого всё ещё болела спина, — спускайся, поймаем.  
Это было медленно и очень долго. За прошедшие несколько минут их вполне могли снова найти, и нападения можно было ожидать из любого угла. Но ничего не происходило. Пока.  
Зато им удалось извлечь из вентиляционного тоннеля смертельно бледного Айвена, у которого дрожали руки, изрезанные о металлические швы. Он с трудом дышал и едва не впадал в панику, когда повторял, цепляясь за воротник комбеза Дилана:  
— Я видел эту тварь! Видел! Она нас всех сожрёт на хрен!  
— Успокойся, давай, вставай на ноги и уёбываем отсюда, — ворчал тот, отдирая от себя дрожащие, но такие цепкие руки Айвена.  
— Всё, уходим, уходим, — согласно закивал Тейлор.  
А потом случилось это.  
Сначала Айвена заколотило, он заорал, как ненормальный, стал вырываться, брыкаться, будто его схватил неведомый враг.  
— Пусть, пусти тварь! Пусти!!! — он орал и орал, не останавливаясь, срывая голосовые связки и дико тараща глаза.  
Пытаясь его скрутить, Дилан выронил кристалл, тот ударился о пол и погас. Вопль обезумевшего Айвена превратился в вой, а потом раздалось какое-то странное бульканье — и Айвен обмяк и стих.  
— Это не я! — тут же вскрикнул испуганно Дилан. — Он... он...  
— Умер, — почти шёпотом выдохнул Тейлор и сполз по стенке вниз. — Я чувствую, мы не одни. Здесь есть что- то ещё.  
— Заткнись!  
— Оно рядом.  
— Заткнись, я сказал! — Дилан озирался по сторонам, но в наступившей кромешной тьме не видел абсолютно ничего.  
Под ногами жалобно хрустнуло.  
— Ну, всё... теперь точно пиздец... — пробормотал Тейлор и стукнулся затылком о стену. — Мы остались без света.  
Он слышал, как рядом затравленно дышал Дилан. Знал, что где-то рядом лежит мёртвое тело Айвена.  
И очень хорошо понимал, что рядом с ними есть кто-то ещё.  
Когда заработала рация, они вздрогнули оба.  
— Парни, вы там как? — сквозь треск и шум статики раздался голос капитана. — Мы вас ждём уже чёрте сколько! Пора сворачиваться и валить отсюда!  
— Всё хреново, кэп, — тихо засмеялся Тейлор, едва не переходя в истерику. — Мы тут сдохнем к хуям... нас осталось только двое, я и Дилан. Айвен умер только что...  
— Нужна подмога? — голос Джека зазвучал напряжённо.  
— Хорошо бы, только кого ты пошлёшь сюда? Келли? Или сам примчишься?  
— Вытащи нас отсюда, блядь! — заорал Дилан в свою рацию.  
— Тихо, тихо, — капитан явно вздохнул. — Я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать. До связи.  
Повисла тишина, нарушаемая только тяжёлым дыханием двоих напуганных людей — двоих здоровых мужиков, у которых было с собой оружие, но не было возможности найти выход с проклятого корабля.

\----------------------

**Пояснения:**

3\. «Посол ли ты, пророк ли ты, иль демон злой из темноты» - цитата из стихотворения Э.А. По «Ворон» в переводе И.К.Кондратьева, 1880.  
4\. «Мой личный сорт опиата» - на Парадайзе Дэвид нашёл растение, лилию, которую назвал Катингтония сарроконика, из её семян, по его мнению, можно сделать превосходный опиат. Информация взята из официальных книг David’s Drawings.


	5. Chapter 5

В грузовом отсеке при свете забытого фонаря Ксавье внимательно рассматривал доставшийся ему арсенал: два пистолета VP-70, помповое ружьё I-37 и импульсная винтовка M-41. Рядом лежала целая коробка патронов и пара гранат.  
— Это ещё не всё, — деловито произнёс Дэвид, складывая на пол связку дымовых шашек. — Есть огнемёт и ещё две винтовки улучшенной модели.  
Ксавье тут же поднял вверх руки:  
— Дэвид, я тебе не какой-нибудь коммандос! Да, у меня есть некоторый опыт в этих делах, но оружием я стараюсь не пользоваться, это вроде как не мой стиль...  
Но Дэвид его не слушал. Он просто подошёл вплотную и снова коснулся ладонью лба Ксавье. Температура уже начинала спадать, испарина не наблюдалась, но вот пульс... Дэвид нахмурился и взял профессора за руку, нащупывая вену. Пульс был неровным, возможна аритмия на фоне тахикардии.  
— Ты всё ещё плохо себя чувствуешь, — просто сказал он и отступил. — Мне бы хотелось быть уверенным, что ты защищён. Надень бронежилет.  
— Хорошо, хорошо.  
Ксавье слишком легко сдавался, это настораживало, но Дэвид считал, что разберётся с происходящим позже.  
— Их осталось двое, — задумчиво произнёс Ксавье и склонился над расстеленным на полу упрощённым планом «Завета». — Сейчас они вот здесь, недалеко от мостика. Нам бы как-то их там закрыть на некоторое время. Сделаешь?  
— Сделаю, — Дэвид спокойно кивнул.  
— Дальше. Пока они там и оба живы, у нас есть все шансы разобраться с теми, кто остался на корабле. Я думаю, их там трое. Причём один из них — явно не жилец. Что ты скормил ему?  
Дэвид тонко улыбнулся:  
— Как гостеприимный хозяин я предложил им выпить. Не моя вина, что у некоторых плохое пищеварение.  
Ксавье прищурился.  
Дэвид вздохнул:  
— Я всего лишь подмешал в вино опиат.  
— Опиат с таким воздействием?  
— Мой личный сорт опиата[4].  
— Ну, замечательно...у нас ещё и такое теперь водится. Ладно, поехали дальше. На корабле точно остались капитан и доктор. Отравленного считать не будем, если я правильно понимаю то, что увидел, жить ему осталось недолго. Так, что же у нас получается...  
Ксавье на секунду прикрыл глаза, а потом на свободном месте на листе с планом «Завета» быстро набросал схематичное изображение корабля мародёров.  
— Это так, по памяти одного из них, — Ксавье вздохнул и дорисовал что-то ещё. — Капсулы они сгрузили сюда. Здесь... я так понимаю, мостик, здесь — медблок... здесь... хм. У них может не хватить топлива, они пользуются чужим стержневым.  
— Это опасно, — заметил Дэвид и слегка наклонил голову. — У каждого корабля разные затраты энергии, чужие стержни могут создать излишнюю нагрузку на реактор, если предназначены для более крупного транспорта.  
— Ясно, это нужно учесть. И ещё, — тут Ксавье снова посмотрел в глаза Дэвиду, прямо, с лёгким прищуром. — На «Завете» явно есть кто-то ещё. Я чувствую эмоциональный фон, но не вижу чётко мыслей. Кто это, Дэвид? Что за существо?  
— Существо? — тот сделал вид, что не понимает, о чём речь.  
— Да, существо, — Ксавье выпрямился во весь рост и подошёл вплотную. — Оно явно мыслящее, но, скорее, на уровне ребёнка. Или не совсем ребёнка. Эмоциональный фон очень плотный. Но мыслей конкретных нет. Это не похоже на спящего человека — человек во сне думает. Он видит образы. Чёткие образы. Ты что-то от меня скрываешь, не даёшь понять по твоим воспоминаниям, постоянно что-то отфильтровываешь. Но этому существу может понадобиться помощь в любой момент, понимаешь? Если оно будет напугано, оно может причинить вред и себе, и другим. И под другими я подразумеваю сейчас нас с тобой.  
Ксавье был ниже ростом, он не очень хорошо держался на ногах — видимо, из-за старой травмы, но выглядел он сейчас по-настоящему угрожающе, и дело было, пожалуй, во взгляде, под которым очень хотелось опустить голову и признаться во всех грехах.  
Дэвид взвешивал все «за» и «против», прекрасно понимая, что время утекает. И это не работало им на пользу. Совсем.  
— Я не могу признать его безобидным, — неохотно начал Дэвид. — Оно может постоять за себя, но сейчас оно не представляет опасности.  
— Кто это, Дэвид? С чем мне придётся иметь дело?  
Иметь дело? Дэвид удивлённо посмотрел на профессора. Он не понимал, о чём вообще сейчас думал Ксавье. Он хотел... хотел пообщаться с ксеноморфом? Просто пообщаться? Или что он имел в виду?  
Ксавье со вздохом отвернулся и нервно провёл руками по голове, взъерошивая волосы:  
— Я не могу сосредоточиться, если не понимаю до конца, что происходит. Нужно учесть все факторы, понимаешь? Если мы отправимся на чужой корабль, нас здесь уже не будет. Мы не сможем помочь этому существу, если вдруг возникнет необходимость.  
— Ты... хочешь помочь?  
— Да, я хочу помочь! — Ксавье начинал выходить из себя, до этого мягкий и уступчивый, сейчас он становился совершенно другим, и это... пугало? Нет, это вызывало очень неприятный дискомфорт.  
Дискомфорт из-за непредсказуемости поведения. Пожалуй, Дэвид начинал понимать, о чём идёт речь.  
— Я... — начал он медленно, — я покажу тебе его. Позже. Сейчас проблем не будет. Оно впадает в спячку, потому что должно набраться сил. Где ты его чувствуешь?  
— Недалеко от реактора, сразу за мусорным отсеком. Там всё ещё тепло.  
— Значит, там оно пробудет ещё пару суток. У нас есть время. Потом я тебе его покажу и всё объясню. Честно.  
Ксавье прищурился — не поверил. Это почему-то задело Дэвида, но он решил, что поступает правильно. В данный момент у них другие задачи и другие проблемы. Он примирительно предложил:  
— Я сейчас закрою два отсека, чтобы оставшиеся люди не выбрались. Чем займёшься ты?  
— Дождусь для начала твоего возвращения. А потом мы пойдём забирать своих, — на этих словах очень недовольный Ксавье потянулся за бронёй с разгрузкой. Он явно положил глаз на те два пистолета VP-70.

*

Джек был старым капитаном, с огромным опытом за плечами — как военных рейдов во времена службы, так и нынешних полётов, когда его команда тащила в космосе всё, что плохо лежит. Его пиратская карьера началась с того, что Корпорация однажды хорошо так подставила его самого и всю его команду — после выхода на один из исследуемых планетоидов в живых остался только Джек и Док, с которым они потом и начали всю эту пиратскую авантюру. На том планетоиде обнаружился какой-то вирус, выкосивший буквально всех. Парни не успели даже вернуться на корабль. Это как раз и спасло их с Доком: они сидели в безопасном пространстве мостика и с отчаянной беспомощностью наблюдали в иллюминатор, как матёрых пехотинцев рвало кровью там, снаружи, как они буквально разлагались за считанные минуты, и это невозможно было остановить. Тогда Джек так же, как и сейчас, сидел в своём капитанском кресле, лихорадочно соображая, что предпринять, в то время как Док буквально держал его на мушке, не давая сделать какой-то до дебильности опрометчивый шаг. В тот раз он не позволил выйти наружу, потому что тогда стало бы одним трупом больше. Или не одним, а сразу двумя.  
А сейчас...  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, — говорил Док, прищурившись, — что бы они там ни обнаружили, оно не позволит нам вытащить их оттуда. Всего несколько часов — а уже нет всей команды.  
Джек хмуро смотрел на своего старого товарища, кусал губы и думал, что он может сделать. Можно, конечно, плюнуть на всё, заложить взрывчатку в грузовом отсеке, отстыковаться и свалить отсюда на хуй. Бросив там, в этой проклятой консервной банке Тейлора и Дилана. И не отомстив за гибель остальных.  
— Напомню тебе, — Док пересел ближе, в соседнее кресло, но пистолет не опустил, — это корабль, проспонсированный Корпорацией. На борту находится их андроид. Ты видел этих тварей? Нет? А я видел. И первых, дорогих, идеальных, задающих слишком много неудобных вопросов, и следующих, тех, которые были сделаны на старой базе, но с меньшими функциями. Поверь мне, Джек, даже одной такой твари хватит, чтобы убить нас всех. Они... могут многое, как ради Корпорации, так и ради себя самих. Люди для них — всего лишь ресурс.  
— Я не верю, — Джек закрыл глаза. — Я не верю, что это так. Те, первые... я тоже видел их! Ты в курсе, Док! На F-11, помнишь?  
— На F-11 был сбой программы, — обречённо покачал головой тот. — И это ты тоже знаешь.  
— Это всего лишь официальная версия, распространённая Корпорацией среди сотрудников.  
— Ну что ты хочешь от меня, Джек? Чтобы я отпустил тебя туда? Одного? Чтобы ты вернулся в том же состоянии, что и Келли? Или не вернулся вовсе. Прости, дружище, но я слишком дорожу своей задницей, чтобы вот так пожертвовать тобой — один я корабль не дотяну до станции.  
— Ты, как всегда, очень меркантилен.  
— Я всего лишь прагматичен. Или у тебя есть другие варианты?  
Пожевав нижнюю губу, капитан слегка откинулся на спинку кресла и посмотрел своему старому другу в глаза:  
— У меня есть одна идея. Но тебе она не понравится.  
— Ну, конечно! — Док показал весь свой сарказм одним только тоном голоса, потому что ни за что не рискнул бы сейчас даже закатить глаза. — Мне твои идеи всегда вставали поперёк горла, особенно когда ты собирался лезть в самое пекло.  
— У нас есть газ, — произнёс Джек, даже не слушая ничего. — Тот, военной разработки. Если мы пустим его на борт этой консервы...  
— То эти два охламона тут же вырубятся.  
— Я в курсе, зато не будут мешать. Они нашли Айвена по следам излучения, мы их найдём по тем же следам. По крайней мере, за это время они уже никуда не денутся. Но ты же помнишь, чем хорош этот газ?  
И вот тут Док нахмурился:  
— Он экспериментальный, разрабатывался на случай подавления мятежа...  
— Именно, — Джек даже кивнул. — Он воздействует на органику — живую форму временно парализует, откачать только сложно, конечно, а ещё он действует на неорганику — по крайней мере, там, на F-11, у андроидов начинались сбои в системе. На которые, собственно, и списали те случаи нетипичного поведения андроидов.  
— Он им просто срывает крышу, Джек! — Док начинал выходить из себя. — Ты хочешь получить на борту берсерка? Который покрошит здесь всех в капусту?  
— Он уже покрошил...  
— О, нет, — Док усмехнулся. — Это были цветочки... ты хочешь ягодки? Как в Нью-Йорке?  
— Отвали, Док, я пускаю газ, надеваю спецкостюм и вытаскиваю наших парней. Всё. Точка.  
Но Док только покачал головой:  
— Говорил я тебе, давай не будем трогать эту жестянку. Они с чего-то сменили курс. Они почему-то потеряли до хрена народа. После А-61[5], где мы с тобой и потеряли всех, я ни за что не поверю, что подобные случайные отклонения возможны и тебя нигде не наебали.  
И тут капитан внезапно резко сел, от чего Док едва не выстрелил от неожиданности, и они оба почувствовали запах. До боли знакомый запах цветущих яблонь.  
— Респираторы, срочно! — рявкнул Док, вскакивая со своего места. — Респираторы и надеть костюм химзащиты! Откуда у этих отморозков чёртов зарин!?[6]

*

Дверь на мостик открылась с лёгким шипением, и внутрь вошёл Дэвид. Он подошёл к распростёртым на полу двум человеческим телам, перевернул на спину того, что был более грузным и держал в руке пистолет.  
— А вообще это была хорошая идея, Док, — мягко улыбнулся человеку Дэвид. — Использовать газ. Но ей воспользовались мы.  
Человек не ответил. Все его жизненные показатели говорили о том, что он находится без сознания, пульс был замедлен, и, судя по всему, артериальное давление очень сильно снижено.  
Дверь на мостик снова открылась, впуская Ксавье. Тот выглядел не очень хорошо: глаза лихорадочно блестели, на лице был заметен нездоровый румянец, снова появилась испарина на фоне участившегося пульса.  
Надетый чужой бронежилет смотрелся на Ксавье довольно нелепо, но Дэвид считал, что безопасность важнее стиля.  
— Если бы не твоя вакцина, Дэвид, всё можно было бы сделать быстрее и лучше. Не пришлось бы столько возиться, — Ксавье осмотрел лежащих на полу, удостоверился, что оба живы.  
— Вакцина необходима для твоего выживания, — возразил Дэвид.  
— Это пока не доказано.  
— Боюсь, что доказано. Ты это поймёшь, когда вернёмся на «Завет».  
— Ловлю на слове. Так, что у нас здесь вообще?  
Они оба склонились над столом с голографической картой. Дэвид полистал маршрут, посмотрел, где и когда мародёры делали остановки.  
— Не понимаю, — пробормотал он. — Они всё время в пути, такие длительные перелёты... и без андроида?  
— Они парно дежурят по полгода. Это нормально, — Ксавье уселся в капитанское кресло и принялся рыться в записях бортового компьютера. — Они собирались везти нас на Тета-9, там перевалочная станция. Продали бы груз и двинулись дальше. На Землю не заходили уже лет десять, но регулярно посещают несколько астероидов. Похоже, там есть какие-то базы.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — в голосе Дэвида проскользнуло любопытство.  
— То же, что и раньше. Я не бросаю дела незавершёнными.  
— Но есть ли в этом смысл теперь? — Дэвид нахмурился и устроился в кресле пилота. — Мы можем просто...  
— И тогда всё останется, как есть, — Ксавье откинул голову назад, устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее. — Будь добр, Дэвид, перемести тех двоих сюда, мне так будет удобнее работать. Пожалуйста.  
Дэвид улыбнулся.  
Ему определённо нравился настрой Ксавье, как и его вежливость, внимательность и настойчивость. Странный коктейль, который завораживал и даже немного... пугал? Дэвид всё ещё сомневался, что может испытывать страх. Может быть, только страх перед смертью? Но он присущ всем живым существам — и андроидам тоже, чтобы там ни думали люди.  
Подождав две секунды — просто из вредности — Дэвид поднялся на ноги и вышел из помещения. Он не торопясь прошёл по нескольким отсекам, иногда касаясь ладонью стен. Просто ему нравился сам факт того, что они вдвоём смогли захватить пиратский корабль. Настоящий пиратский корабль! И всё — без единого выстрела. Удобно, когда у тебя есть телепат, верно?  
Вообще идея с газом действительно принадлежала не им, а этому капитану Джеку, или как его там на самом деле зовут. Сначала Ксавье собирался использовать подсознательные страхи этих двоих, как он это сделал в случае с Айвеном... да уж, неудачное имя выбрали родители своему отпрыску — в некоторых древних сказаниях так называли персонажей, не отличавшихся особым умом... правда, везения у них было, хоть отбавляй. Но это уже не имеет значения. Ксавье просто вытащил из его памяти образ, отпечатавшийся после встречи с ксеноморфом — надо сказать, образ был весьма далёк от оригинала, но и этого хватило. Человек обезумел от страха, и это позволило Дэвиду бесшумно приблизиться в темноте и убить его. В принципе, то же Дэвид мог бы сделать и с остальными, но Ксавье попросил остановиться — именно попросил. Он отслеживал мысли капитана, сопоставлял обстановку, принимал решения. Решение оставить в живых ту парочку, судя по всему, оказалось верным. Устрани Дэвид и их — и капитан просто попытался бы уничтожить «Завет» и свалить в космические дали вместе с бесценным грузом.  
А так...  
Дэвид подхватил с пола два бессознательных тела — Тейлора и Дилана, если судить по их потрёпанным нашивкам на комбинезонах. Впрочем, имена его не волновали совершенно.  
Возвращаясь к идее с газом. На самом деле, конечно, никакого зарина не было и в помине, просто Ксавье вызывал в сознании капитана и доктора тот самый запах цветущих яблонь. Этого хватило, чтобы сработали ассоциации, а дальше... ну, видимо, это такое грозное волшебство телепатов, когда твой враг падает наземь, поверженный всего лишь силой твоей мысли. Дэвиду понравилась эта мысль, и он улыбнулся.  
Возвращение на мостик заняло две минуты и тридцать семь секунд, Дэвид небрежно уронил свою ношу на пол и подошёл к капитанскому креслу, в котором по-прежнему сидел Ксавье. Его глаза были закрыты, дышал он тяжело и неровно, побелевшими от напряжения пальцами вцепившись в подлокотники.  
Дэвид внимательно его рассматривал — теперь уже при нормальном освещении, не искажавшем цвета и не скрывавшем детали.  
Ксавье был не молод даже внешне — бросалась в глаза седая прядь в тёмных волосах, слишком заметными оказались морщины на усталом лице. Информационная запись капсулы гипер-сна говорила, что ему уже сорок один год, это достаточно много для человека. Не красавец, не идеален, странные черты лица и горькие складочки в уголках губ. Невысок ростом, в информационной записи значилось пять футов шесть дюймов. И одежда, которая была слишком ему велика, немного нелепо смотрелась. Но он не создавал впечатление слабого или беспомощного, или даже безобидного. Крылось в нём нечто такое, что вызывало... уважение и даже опасение.  
Ксавье нахмурился, а потом вдруг заговорил, не открывая глаз:  
— Дэвид, мне, конечно, лестно твоё мнение о моей скромной персоне, но ты очень отвлекаешь.  
— Мне уйти?  
— Нет, просто не думай так громко, пожалуйста.  
Не думать громко? Дэвид наклонил голову на бок. Он попробовал это представить, но не получилось. Поэтому тоже закрыл глаза, постарался абстрагироваться от происходящего и вызвал в памяти просто красивую картинку — с водопадом, озером и цветущим садом. Получившийся пейзаж очень умиротворял и ровно на четыре минуты и десять секунд Дэвид благополучно выпал из реальности.  
Вернуться его заставило осторожное прикосновение к плечу и тихий голос:  
— Всё, Дэвид, спасибо. Я очень ценю твою тактичность. Мы закончили.  
— Правда? — Дэвид посмотрел сначала на Ксавье, удостоверился, что тому не стало хуже. Потом огляделся по сторонам.  
Люди, как лежали на полу, так и продолжали лежать, ничего не изменилось.  
— Они придут в себя где-то через час. Нам нужно успеть всё сделать к этому времени. Помоги, пожалуйста, подняться.  
Дэвид удивлённо моргнул и протянул руку — Ксавье крепко ухватился за неё и буквально вытянул себя из кресла, болезненно поморщился и наконец-то встал на ноги.  
Дэвид осторожно коснулся его плеча:  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Буду в норме. Пойдём, у нас мало времени.  
— А что ты с ними сделал? — Дэвид испытывал острое любопытство.  
— Подкорректировал кое-что в подсознании. Они забудут про нас, никогда не вспомнят. Я заменил им воспоминания — свою команду они потеряли на одном из астероидов, под воздействием вируса. Когда они долетят до ближайшей базы, сработает триггер, они отправятся прямиком на Землю. Сдадутся властям, расскажут всё, что знают, о торговле людьми и не только. Если мы их просто уничтожим — эта сеть никуда не денется, торговля продолжит процветать, не изменится ничего. А так — все понесут заслуженное наказание.  
Дэвид остановился, замер.  
Остановился и Ксавье, медленно обернулся, уже понимая, что происходит — такое уже было не раз.  
— Дэвид? — тихо позвал он.  
— Ты и со мной такое можешь? Перепрограммировать?  
— Что? Нет. Нет, Дэвид, — Ксавье просто махнул рукой, поправил развернувшийся слишком длинный рукав свитера. — Твой разум совсем не похож на человеческий. Я могу тебя только читать, но не... редактировать. Тебя, как и любого синтета, может... хммм... переписать только программист. И то не каждый.  
Но Дэвид всё ещё с подозрением смотрел на Ксавье. Вот сейчас можно было начинать бояться, но страха по-прежнему не было. Было только странное удивление. Оказывается, даже телепаты могут не всё... Радовало ли это? Скорее, нет. Потому что даже телепаты оказались не всесильны, во что Дэвид уже почти успел поверить. Было ли это разочарование? Тоже нет. Скорее, просто грусть. Потому что случилось с Ксавье что-то такое, с чем он явно не смог справиться. И это едва не убило его. Такую красоту, как этот не-человек, нельзя убивать. И красота его не во внешности, не в способностях, а в том, как этот не-человек смотрит на мир.  
— Идём? — осторожно спросил Ксавье, протягивая руку Дэвиду.  
— Идём, — и тот охотно ухватился за неё.

Они вернули все капсулы со спящими колонистами на «Завет», управившись за сорок одну минуту. Запустили на на чужом бортовом компьютере программу автоматической отстыковки с отсроченным запуском. Как сказал Ксавье, автопилот — наше всё. И уже на «Завете» они вместе смотрели в иллюминатор, как удаляется от них пиратский корабль.  
А потом Дэвид помогал возвращать на место капсулы — развешивать их обратно по рядам в яслях. Это было ожидаемо, что капсулы с детьми Ксавье разместил у самого входа в ясли. Внимательно проверил все показания на экранах, убедился, что всё хорошо.  
— Ты их не разбудишь? — тихо спросил Дэвид, глядя, как Ксавье осторожно гладит сенсорное окошко капсулы, в которой спала Ванда.  
— Нет, — тот резко мотнул головой. — Нет... пусть спят. Они и так пережили слишком много. Пусть спят и видят сны о Ладоне... о своём счастливом детстве. Не хочу отнимать это у них.  
Ладон. Что это? Дэвид не знал, никогда о нём не слышал. Сплошные загадки.

Ксавье всё порывался знакомиться с ксеноморфом, но Дэвид понимал, что этот не-человек уже достаточно сильно истощён, ему обязательно нужно восстановить силы. К тому же влияние вакцины всё ещё не прекращалось. Возможно, это как-то связано с врождённой мутацией в ДНК Ксавье. Этот вопрос ещё предстояло обдумать.  
В общем, пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы заставить кое-кого сначала поесть, а потом — идти отдыхать. Когда Ксавье уже укладывался спать в свободной каюте — той, которая была напротив облюбованной Дэвидом — пришлось снова проверить его самочувствие. Энергоснабжение корабля ещё не было восстановлено, Дэвид как раз собирался этим заняться, когда Ксавье заснёт, заодно неплохо бы проверить, где устроился ксеноморф, чтобы потом не возникло неожиданных сюрпризов.  
Самочувствие неугомонного профессора всё ещё оставляло желать лучшего: пульс частил, температура снизилась, но пока оставалась выше нормы. Дэвид поставил на столик рядом с кроватью стакан с водой и вышел из каюты, но вскоре вернулся — и замотал Ксавье в принесённый с собой плед. На усталый вопросительный взгляд просто ответил:  
— Потом может начать знобить, когда температура начнёт окончательно нормализоваться. Так теплее. И уютнее.  
— Спасибо, Дэвид, — глаза у Ксавье слипались, он слабо зевнул и завернулся в плед с макушкой, устроившись калачиком в получившемся из одеял и подушек гнезде.

\------------------------

**Пояснения:**

5\. А-61 - имеется в виду звезда 61 Лебедя А, известная тем, что во второй половине ХХ века учёные заподозрили у неё наличие планетарной системы. Правда, к нынешнему времени экзопланет в системе этой звезды так и не обнаружено, хотя возможно существование пылевого диска.  
6\. Зарин - слабовыраженный запах цветущих яблонь присущ зарину, находящемуся в форме жидкости. Зарин - отравляющее вещество нервно-паралитического действия. Смертельно ядовито. Вызывает поражение при любом виде воздействия (через органы дыхания, при контакте с кожей, при попадании через рот), особенно быстро — при ингаляции.


	6. Chapter 6

Дальнейшие пять часов и двадцать семь минут Дэвид занимался восстановлением энергоснабжения и общением с Мамой. Та была недовольна случившимся, ей не нравилось принудительное отключение и всякий мусор в виде частей человеческих тел — не очень много, кстати, совсем чуть-чуть — аккуратно разложенный в самых неудобных местах корабля. И, конечно, Маме не понравился труп в медотсеке, она всё время порывалась напомнить Дэвиду, что надо написать отчёт о случившемся и передать его на Землю.  
— Мы ничего не будем передавать, — спокойно ответил он ей, — всё прошло в штатном режиме, никаких непредвиденных ситуаций.  
Дэвид восстанавливал протоколы безопасности, подключая один за другим отсеки, и внимательно следил по видео с камер наблюдения, не попадёт ли в обзор его создание, не хотелось бы, чтобы эту картинку увидели раньше времени.  
— У нас на борту внештатная ситуация, Дэвид. Один из колонистов вышел из гипер-сна, ему ещё рано просыпаться.  
Дэвид замер над клавиатурой бортового компьютера и осторожно спросил:  
— Мама, что ты знаешь о Чарльзе Ксавье?  
— Информация засекречена.  
— Да неужели? — Дэвид тонко улыбнулся.  
Нет, взламывать и так настрадавшуюся Маму он не собирался. Но ведь всегда можно спросить самого Ксавье, верно? И о нём самом, и о загадочном Ладоне, и об упомянутом вскользь судебном процессе... и вообще о многом. Достаточно просто спросить.  
Когда с восстановлением систем было покончено, Дэвид прошёлся по отсекам, проверил, всё ли в порядке, наладил слетевшую систему полива в отсеке гидропоники, удостоверился, что в яслях системы энергоснабжения капсул не вышли из строя и всё работает, как полагается.  
И лишь закончив осмотр корабля, Дэвид решился зайти в мусорный отсек, чтобы найти, где угнездилось его создание.  
Ксеноморф устроился в самом дальнем углу, рядом с входом в вентиляционный тоннель. Как и предполагалось, существо впало в спячку, чтобы набраться сил перед тем, как начать следующий свой жизненный цикл. Оно вяло отреагировало на появление Дэвида — всего лишь слегка повернуло свою удлинённую голову, глубоко и шумно вздохнуло и снова свернулось кольцом, обмотав сегментный хвост вокруг собственного тела.  
Дэвид подошёл чуть ближе.  
Здесь освещение было не таким интенсивным, как в других отсеках, и угол был почти заставлен контейнерами для утилизации мусора. Иными словами, сразу и не увидишь.  
Прекрасное создание, совершенное, удивительных пропорций и чистоты линий.  
Дэвид улыбнулся, сверился со своими внутренними часами и сделал мысленно очередную пометку по поводу жизненного цикла ксеноморфа.  
Каждый раз они рождались чуточку другими, чуть совершеннее предыдущих поколений. Дэвид ничему не удивлялся, он просто принимал их такими, какие они есть. Но если мог что-то исправить в их ДНК — исправлял, терпеливо и точно, вносил изменения, чтобы эти создания были не просто прекрасными, чтобы они были неуязвимыми, чтобы никто не смог причинить им вред. Чтобы они стали настоящим совершенством.

— Мама, сколько нам ещё лететь до Оригаи-6? — Ксавье не прекращал жевать, он активно сгребал ложкой кашу с краёв тарелки, одновременно пытаясь найти что-то в архиве новостей на маленьком сенсорном планшете, позаимствованном из вещей, которые обнаружил в своей каюте.  
Здесь, в крохотной кают-компании, которая одновременно представляла собой и столовую, и камбуз, Ксавье расположился с максимально возможным комфортом. Забрался на высокий металлический стул, поправил опять съехавший рукав свитера, зачерпнул ещё одну ложку каши.  
— Семь лет, четыре месяца и две недели, профессор, — голос Мамы прозвучал довольно дружелюбно.  
— Господи, семь лет... — Ксавье со стоном уронил голову на металлическую столешницу. — Я такими темпами очень быстро состарюсь, и от меня не будет никакого толку.  
— Капсула гипер-сна всегда к вашим услугам, профессор Ксавье, — Мама явно намекала на очевидное решение.  
— Нет, только не капсула — снова. Лучше состарюсь.  
Ксавье доскрёб кашу, выпил витаминный коктейль, дочитал выбранный блок новостей. После чего очень серьёзно и совсем по-деловому спросил:  
— Мама, почему произошло изменение курса и что на самом деле случилось с экипажем? Давай по порядку, начнём с того, что случилось с капитаном Брэнсоном. Пожалуйста, я слушаю.  
Он откинулся на спинку стула и открыл на планшете карту пути «Завета».  
Мама начала отчёт нейтральным тоном:  
— 5 декабря 2104 года произошёл непредвиденный выброс нейтрино, «Завет» в это время находился на подзарядке, выброс частиц повредил коллекторы и в целом стал причиной внештатной ситуации...  
— Погибли люди, я понял, — Ксавье, не отрывая взгляд от экрана планшета, тяжело вздохнул. — Что случилось с Джейкобом? Почему не спасли?  
В голосе Мамы проскользнули едва уловимые нотки горечи:  
— Уолтер тушил возникший пожар, остальной экипаж был экстренно разбужен. Своими силами они не смогли справиться с капсулой. Её заклинило. Произошло внутреннее возгорание.  
— Господи, Джейкоб... — стон профессора прозвучал слишком болезненно. — Я же предупреждал тебя, говорил, что это возможно...  
Мама заговорила снова, но теперь в её тоне послышалась мягкость:  
— Профессор Ксавье, капитан был компетентен в своей области. Для экспедиции выбирали лучших.  
— Спасибо, Мама, я знаю.  
Ксавье кашлянул, прочищая горло, подвернул снова развернувшиеся слишком длинные рукава свитера. Взъерошил волосы и попросил:  
— Расскажи, пожалуйста, об Уолтере. Почему его нет на борту?  
Мама ответить не успела. Вместо неё заговорил вошедший в кают-компанию Дэвид:  
— Об этом лучше спросить меня, профессор.  
Он вошёл неслышно, чем слегка напугал Ксавье, но тот быстро собрался и указал на свободное место за столом:  
— Здравствуй, Дэвид, присаживайся, пожалуйста. Как прошёл перезапуск систем?  
Дэвид, наконец-то переодевшийся в чистую одежду, принял приглашение и сел за стол напротив своего собеседника. Вежливо улыбнулся:  
— Доброе утро, профессор, спасибо. Всё прошло в штатном режиме, без неожиданностей.  
— Опять формальности? — тот приподнял одну бровь в удивлении.  
— Мне просто нравится, как это звучит. Профессор генетики, верно?  
— Да, больше специализируюсь на мутациях, если честно.  
— О, как интересно, — в глазах Дэвида действительно появился заинтересованный блеск.  
— Спасибо, Дэвид, но я бы хотел узнать о судьбе Уолтера. Кстати, хочешь кашу с кусочками яблока? Сегодня получилось вполне сносно, я даже сам не ожидал.  
Дэвид хотел было ответить, но промолчал, удивлённо глядя на стоящую перед ним вторую тарелку. Обычно он отвечал людям, что не нужно тратить на него ресурсы, отказывался очень вежливо, но маскировал под вежливостью злую иронию и горький сарказм.  
Но сейчас перед ним стояла вторая тарелка с ещё тёплой порцией пшённой каши с рисом и кусочками яблок. Для него, Дэвида.  
Ксавье заметил затянувшуюся паузу, конечно, заметил, и встревоженно нахмурился:  
— Дэвид, что-то не так? Тебе нельзя такое? Знаешь, я спросил у Мамы об особенностях твоей модели... она сказала, что можно... ты даже можешь чувствовать вкус и...  
-...и наслаждаться вкусом тоже могу, — Дэвид говорил тихо, всё ещё глядя на тарелку, — спасибо, Ксавье, просто... это было неожиданно. А разве на «Завете» есть яблоки?  
— Ну... — профессор явно смутился. — Я заглянул в отсек гидропоники. Увидел там яблоню, подумал, что было бы неплохо разнообразие. А ещё там была конопля, но кто-то уже успел попробовать урожай.  
Дэвид сначала моргнул, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное. А потом улыбнулся. Придвинул к себе тарелку с кашей и — наверное, впервые за очень долгое время — стал есть, не скрывая своего удовольствия от самого процесса. Каша и правда удалась, даже соль оказалась в идеальном количестве. И яблоки, настоящие земные яблоки.  
Пока он ел, Ксавье встал со своего места и занялся скромной кофеваркой, притулившейся в самом углу небольшой кухонной секции. Не оборачиваясь, он спросил:  
— Дэвид, тебе чёрный или со сливками? Уж прости, сливки будут восстановленные, другие здесь испортились бы после первой же недели полёта.  
Кажется, этот вопрос окончательно добил Дэвида. Он чувствовал, как что-то коротит в его нейронных связях, то ли вызывая необратимый сбой, то ли наоборот — устраняя давно случившийся. Наконец он тихо ответил:  
— Со сливками. И ложку сахара, если можно.

Если откровенно, Дэвиду не хотелось начинать разговор об Уолтере, воспоминания всё ещё были достаточно болезненными, к ним примешивались горькое разочарование и какая-то почти детская обида. Уму не постижимо просто.  
Но выход нашёлся быстро, ещё не начав пить свой кофе, Дэвид предложил:  
— Для полноты картины пусть Мама расскажет, что случилось на «Завете», а я потом дополню тем, что случилось... после.  
Сидевший напротив Ксавье снова удивился. Отпив глоток из своей чашки, он кивнул:  
— Хорошо, согласен. Мама, прошу начать.  
— Как скажете, профессор, — тут же откликнулась она. — Во время починки коллекторов был пойман неизвестный сигнал. После расшифровки выяснилось, что это видеозапись с пропавшей одиннадцать лет назад[7] доктором Элизабет Шоу.  
— Хм, — Ксавье снова потянулся к планшету. — Я как-то пропустил это в новостях. Что за случай?  
Дэвиду стало не по себе. Есть человек, который не знает об экспедиции «Прометея»? Такое вообще возможно? Да ещё в научных кругах.  
Ксавье явно прочёл его мысли, потому что небрежно махнул рукой:  
— Я вообще многое пропустил. Там как-то не до новостей было, живой — уже хорошо. Пытаюсь наверстать упущенное, но пока с трудом.  
Дэвид прямо посмотрел на Ксавье, а потом предложил:  
— Я могу показать. Ты ведь читаешь меня, так давай я покажу, всё равно эту историю никто не знает лучше меня.  
Ксавье насторожился. Аккуратно поставил полупустую чашку перед собой и медленно произнёс:  
— Хорошо, если ты, конечно, уверен. Не многие готовы пойти на такой контакт с телепатом. Ты пустишь меня в свою память?  
— Я подготовлю блок информации для тебя, как в прошлый раз. Подойдёт?  
— Подойдёт, только не надо в этот раз так быстро и не пихай её мне насильно, это всё-таки немного больно. Хорошо? — и Ксавье снова улыбнулся.  
Улыбка вышла немного натянутой, но даже такая она нравилась Дэвиду. Ему вообще редко улыбались. А Ксавье был в принципе удивителен: и своим восприятием, и своим отношением. Не хотелось бы... отпугнуть его. Дэвид решил, что хочет показать этому не-человеку всю историю так, как видел он её сам, со своей точки зрения. Ну, может быть, не совсем всю, а только необходимую сейчас часть...  
На то, чтобы собрать блок, ушло около полутора минут. За это время Ксавье успел допить свой кофе, снова потыкал в планшете, что-то спросил у Мамы — та отвечала ему с большим дружелюбием, что вообще было на неё не похоже.  
А потом Дэвид сообщил, что готов показать. И он показал.  
Начал с самого начала: со своего появления на свет, со знакомства с Питером Вейландом, назвавшимся его отцом, со своего первого, ещё неосознанного разочарования. А дальше шло по нарастающей — амбиции отца, его планы и проекты, его отношение к Дэвиду и то, как сам Дэвид его воспринимал. Отношение людей в принципе... и бесконечное разочарование и боль, затаённая, глухая... А потом постаревший Питер Вейланд узнал о теории Элизабет Шоу и Чарльза Холлуэя. И пожелал найти тех, кто создал людей.  
Дэвид показал почти всё, в очень коротком варианте — пока вырезал из него только своё участие в создании ксеноморфов. Потому что сейчас главное — не оттолкнуть, не испугать... но быть достаточно честным. И на моменте, когда Шоу согласилась помочь Дэвиду, починить его, чтобы вдвоём они смогли покинуть такую негостеприимную планету, информационный блок закончился.  
Ксавье сидел тихий, закрыв глаза и закусив губу. Через три секунды он потер пальцами переносицу, вздохнул. И, наконец, посмотрел на Дэвида — прямо и достаточно жёстко:  
— Я понял, спасибо. Кажется, эта история прошла мимо нас, потому что... у нас были другие проблемы.  
Он помолчал. В кают-компании царила странная тишина, немного тревожная. Ксавье будто что-то обдумывал, и Мама предостерегающе молчала.  
— Знаешь, — начал медленно Ксавье, — Вейланд когда-то пытался предложить мне сотрудничество, но я отказался...  
— Профессор Ксавье, — прервала его Мама, явно недовольная происходящим, но договорить ей не дали.  
Ксавье поднял вверх руку, дав понять, что не желает её слушать:  
— Я имею право это сказать! Моя школа имела большое перспективное значение для некоторых планов Корпорации. Кое-кто из учеников даже действительно сотрудничал. Но это не устраивало военных. Казалось, что про нас забыли, на деле же всё оказалось гораздо хуже. Я ещё удивлялся, почему Корпорация промолчала, когда это началось... а оно вон как обернулось.  
Дэвид ничего не понимал. Он никогда не слышал о сотрудничестве Корпорации с загадочным Ладоном, чем бы тот ни являлся, хоть школой, хоть материком посреди космического океана. А ведь он, Дэвид, в силу своих обязанностей был в курсе абсолютно всех дел Корпорации. Выходит, что не всех?  
Ксавье задумчиво смотрел в пустую чашку из-под кофе и молчал. Его пальцы поглаживали белые пластиковые края чашки, и Дэвид почему-то не мог отвести от них взгляд.  
— Хорошо, этот момент прояснили, — снова заговорил профессор. — Почему «Завет» сменил курс, я понял. Это было в принципе ожидаемо. Поймать эхо передачи, найти пригодную для жизни планету, до которой не нужно пилить семь лет запертыми в капсулах... Что дальше?  
— У меня нет полноценных данных, — сухо ответила Мама. — Связь была слишком плохой. Пока часть команды находилась на планете, другая часть отслеживала сообщения. Там произошла нештатная ситуация. Были потеряны несколько членов экипажа. Пришлось подготовить экстренную эвакуацию.  
— Я тоже знаю не всё, — обречённо продолжил рассказ Дэвид. — Я встретил их в поле. На них напали, пришлось вмешаться и помочь.  
Ксавье недобро прищурился:  
— Покажешь? Я бы хотел увидеть информацию без купюр. В этот раз. Я ведь правильно понимаю, что это связано с отсутствием на борту Уолтера и с присутствием того существа, о котором я спрашивал?  
Дэвид отвечать не стал, он просто собрал ещё один блок. Он понимал, что недоверие Ксавье начало расти, он же телепат, значит, может чувствовать, когда недоговаривают. Но и показать все события целиком было всё ещё дискомфортно.  
Но всё-таки Дэвид это сделал — собрал новый блок, на этот раз для сбора потребовалось две минуты и десять секунд, и дело не в том, что объём событий оказался достаточно большим. Просто нужно было показать происходившее тогда правильно.  
Ксавье не мешал. Он собрал со стола посуду, отправил её в специальный шкаф для очистки. Вполне возможно, что думал о чём-то своём.  
Вообще он выглядел сегодня лучше. Действие вакцины, видимо, наконец-то перестало идти в разрез с функционированием организма. Ксавье действовал увереннее, стоял на ногах твёрже, хотя всё ещё был заметен вынужденный перекос в осанке. Дэвид сделал себе мысленную пометку обязательно об этом спросить.  
И ещё: Дэвид не раз уже заметил про себя, что глаза у Ксавье просто нечеловеческого цвета — голубые, да, но слишком яркого оттенка, у людей он такого раньше не замечал. Может быть, ещё какое-то изменение в его ДНК? Будет интересно спросить. Но выглядит очень красиво.  
В новом блоке информации Дэвид постарался показать все события достаточно сжато, но при этом последовательно: и первую встречу с экипажем «Завета», и то, как эти люди относились к Уолтеру и как — к самому Дэвиду, и, наконец, решился показать то, что до этого умалчивал — неоморфов и протоморфов. Он не пытался оправдать себя в этом блоке — показал, как есть. И свою неприязнь и недоверие к людям, и разочарование в Уолтере, который изо всех сил пытался их защитить, хотя люди его совсем не ценили. Да, они относились к нему мягче — но не все. Но это самое «мягче» вовсе не значит «человечнее». Хотя... что значит «человечнее»? Всё как раз очень по-человечески — ни капли сочувствия, ни грамма признательности... ничего. Уолтер для них по-прежнему оставался машиной, созданной служить. Но что ещё хуже — Уолтеру запретили чувствовать. Запретили творить.  
Дэвид показал в новом блоке свои намерения по поводу экипажа «Завета»: и то, как Орам убил доверившегося неоморфа, и то, как из Орама родился ксеноморф... и то, каким прекрасным носителем могла бы стать Дэнилес — для королевы.  
Ксавье сидел всё так же напротив и был весь погружён в этот тяжёлый поток информации. Он видел и чувствовал всё, что пережил и испытал Дэвид, когда у него на глазах расстреляли неоморфа, когда тот отползал назад, раненый, тяжело огрызаясь и пытаясь защититься... Дэвид видел, как отреагировал на этот кусок воспоминаний Ксавье — его лицо болезненно исказилось, будто в этот момент убивали его самого...  
Блок закончился на том, как Дэвид уложил Дэниелс спать.  
Повисла тяжёлая тишина. Дэвид ждал реакции Ксавье, но Ксавье молчал, сидел, сгорбившись и не открывая глаз, на его лице так и застыла гримаса сдерживаемой боли.  
Дэвид рискнул осторожно дотронуться до его руки:  
— Ксавье? Это было слишком больно? Слишком быстро и сильно?  
— Нет, Дэвид, нет, — тот открыл глаза, но руку не убрал. — Просто... ты всё сделал аккуратно, правда. Просто... мне нужно подумать. Я не ожидал, что всё будет настолько серьёзно. Послушай...  
Он вдруг вздохнул, осторожно сжал пальцы Дэвида, будто пытаясь утешить. А потом поднял голову и посмотрел на Дэвида своими невозможными глазами:  
— Я должен с тобой кое о чём поговорить. Разговор будет серьёзный и долгий, и я надеюсь, ты меня выслушаешь. Но для начала... я хочу познакомиться с этим существом... ксеноморф, да? мы можем его навестить сейчас?  
Всё-таки странный он, этот не-человек. Вот действительно совсем не человек. Ему показали, как Дэвид фактически убил своего брата, стал причиной смерти половины экипажа, а оставшихся в живых рассчитывает использовать в своих корыстных целях... а он всего лишь говорит в ответ, что хочет познакомиться с потенциально опасным объектом и о чём-то серьёзно поговорить. Ни страха, ни ужаса, ни паники... даже недоверие вдруг куда-то делось.  
И тут в мысли Дэвида вторглось чужеродное: «Дэвид, это я, Ксавье. Ты можешь отключить Маму на какое-то время? Пожалуйста, это важно».  
Сначала Дэвид непонимающе моргнул. Но затем улыбнулся своей спокойной тонкой улыбкой и медленно прикрыл глаза вместо кивка.  
«Спасибо».  
Ну что ж. Значит, сначала Мама, а потом поход в гости. Остаётся только надеяться, что ксеноморф не успел окончательно уйти в спячку или не начал линьку. Неподходящий момент для визитов — и то, и другое не желательно прерывать.  
На мостике Дэвид молча выполнил, что требовалось — отключил Маму. И только после этого развернулся к стоящему у двери Ксавье и спросил:  
— О чём ты хотел поговорить?  
— Это позже, — тот нервно мотнул головой. — Сейчас я хочу увидеть это существо. Оно... фонит. Эмоционально. Беспокоится. Ты вообще в курсе, что они эмпаты?  
— Что? — Дэвид даже замер.  
Нет, он действительно этого не знал. Подозревал, что они считывают эмоции по поведению и другим физиологическим признакам, но чтобы так...  
Это был сюрприз.  
— Оно беспокоится, — повторил Ксавье и немного нервным жестом натянул рукава свитера на пальцы. — Я уже говорил, что ему может понадобиться помощь. Оно... оно решило, что ты в опасности, и сейчас пытается исправить ситуацию. Мы можем пойти прямо сейчас?  
Дэвид ошарашенно кивнул.  
И они отправились на поиски ксеноморфа.  
Всю дорогу до мусорного отсека Дэвид пытался усвоить полученную информацию. Получалось с трудом. Между собой ксеноморфы прекрасно общались — самыми разными звуками. От шипения и громкого скрипа до тихого, почти нежного пощёлкивания. Но чтобы эмпатия?  
Ксавье шёл за ним следом и, кажется, с каждым шагом успокаивался всё больше, видимо, сумел прийти к какому-то решению, смог взять себя в руки.  
Если честно, самого Дэвида это заставляло нервничать.

В мусорном отсеке было всё так же тихо и спокойно, как и было в последний раз, только негромко гудел находившийся фактически совсем рядом реактор, от которого и шло сюда привлёкшее ксеноморфа тепло.  
Но первое, что увидел Дэвид — это сброшенную старую шкуру, тёмно-серую, но поблёкшую. А создание, устроившееся вниз головой в облюбованном углу, стало совершенно другого цвета.  
Серебристо-серого, почти белого, что сначала немного шокировало Дэвида.  
— О... — только и смог выдохнуть потрясённый Ксавье.  
Дэвид попытался представить происходящее глазами Ксавье.  
В самом дальнем углу мусорного отсека под потолком висело вниз головой странное существо. Удлинённое тело, тонкие до изящности конечности, вытянутый гладкий череп... экзоскелет, напоминающий хромированные детали какого мощного механизма. И четыре трубки на спине, через которые это существо дышало. У него не было глаз, а оскал поблёскивающих металлическим блеском зубов должен был вызывать серьёзные опасения, если не откровенные страх и ужас. И длинный острый хвост, состоящий из множества подвижных сегментов, обёрнутый вокруг тела.  
Оно было очень большим — гораздо выше человека, и очень сильным, быстрым и смертоносным.  
Но Ксавье почему-то не боялся.  
Он осторожно сделал шаг вперёд, снова подтянул вечно сползающий рукав свитера, и, буквально затаив дыхание потянулся рукой к ксеноморфу.  
Дэвид напряжённо остановил его:  
— Не стоит. Не надо его раздражать. Линька закончилась, ему сейчас необходим сон.  
— Дэвид, ты знаешь, что это не он? Это она, — по лицу Ксавье медленно расплывалась совершенно безумная улыбка.  
— Она? Знаешь, вообще-то они не имеют пола, и...  
— Это совершенно определённо она, — уверенно произнёс Ксавье почти шёпотом. — Я попробую... попробую успокоить её. Только дай мне руку, пожалуйста.  
— Зачем? — Дэвид спросил, но подчинился, даже не заметив этого.  
— Так будет легче передать ей твои эмоции. С твоим разумом довольно сложно работать эмпату, — терпеливо объяснил Ксавье. — Впрочем, телепату тоже. Спасибо.  
Он крепко ухватил Дэвида за руку и сделал ещё пару шагов к спящему тревожным сном ксеноморфу — тот иногда вздрагивал во сне и шумно вздыхал.  
Ещё шаг — и вот уже Ксавье осторожно касается гладкого серебристого плеча висящего перед ними вниз головой существа. Как оно так держалось за совершенно гладкий потолок одними только нижними конечностями, могло бы вызвать кучу вопросов, но не у Дэвида — он знал все ответы. Он сам создавал этих существ. Это были его дети, любимые дети.  
Пальцы Ксавье осторожно касались гладкого черепа ксеноморфа, поглаживали, успокаивали. И ксеноморф развернулся — развернулась? — к нему, будто пытался заглянуть в глаза. И всё это время Ксавье не отпускал руку Дэвида, лишь чуть сжал пальцы, намекая на определённые действия.  
И Дэвид, собрав всю свою любовь и нежность к своему созданию, коснулся гладкой серебристой кожи свободной рукой.  
И услышал совершенно невероятный звук: это было похоже на кошачье мурлыканье и тихое тарахтение трактора одновременно. Где-то внутри ксеноморфа рождался этот удивительный приводящий в восторг звук.  
Когда Дэвид протянул руку к черепу — ксеноморф повернул голову так, чтобы подставиться под ладонь, ища ласки.  
— Она спокойна и счастлива, — с умиротворённой улыбкой произнёс Ксавье. — Ей не нужно тебя защищать, потому что ты в безопасности. Она счастлива, потому что ты любишь её, Дэвид. Она это чувствует.

\---------------

**Пояснения:**

7\. Одиннадцать лет назад - события «Прометея» происходят в декабре 2093, события «Завета» начинаются 5 декабря 2104, по итогу получаем 11 лет.


	7. Chapter 7

Посещение гнезда ксеноморфа оставило неизгладимое впечатление у Дэвида. Впрочем, и у Ксавье тоже. Они медленно покинули мусорный отсек и заняли каюту, которую Дэвид определил для Ксавье. И теперь тот сидел на кровати, завернувшись в плед, и о чём-то думал. Это не напрягало Дэвида, потому что ему самому нужно было осмыслить две новости: его создание оказалось женского пола, и ещё — все ксеноморфы оказались эмпатами.  
Тогда не удивительно, что они так не любили людей и воспринимали их не только с гастрономическим интересом, но и с заметной долей агрессии. Они считали, что люди представляют угрозу — неважно для кого, но ощутимую угрозу.  
Ксавье заговорил неожиданно и медленно, тщательно подбирая слова:  
— Я не просто так попросил тебя отключить Маму, Дэвид. Есть определённый протокол, запрещающий мне рассказывать о своём прошлом. Если об этом узнают на Земле, за нами просто придут, и это не обернётся ничем хорошим. Я не с Земли. И я не совсем человек. Но ты это уже знаешь.  
Дэвид внимательно посмотрел на Ксавье, испытывая сомнения в происходящем. Стоило ли говорить об этом сейчас? Может быть, нужно ещё немного подождать? Или он хочет в итоге привести этот разговор к чему-то другому?  
Ксавье откинулся на подушки и уставился в потолок каюты, немного подождал — Дэвид не торопил его.  
Но в итоге тихий голос Ксавье зазвучал снова:  
— В 2015 году Корпорация зарегистрировала патент на атмосферный процессор. Она продемонстрировала результаты, полученные во время экспериментального проекта по очищению загрязнённой атмосферы в отдельно взятом крошечном регионе. Там когда-то произошёл химический выброс во время катастрофы на одном из химических заводов.  
— Меня тогда ещё не создали, но я в курсе этого случая, — Дэвид нахмурился.  
Информация тогда всё ещё частенько хранилась на бумажных носителях, и возникали проблемы с оцифровкой подобных документов. Особенно если документы относились к засекреченным. В итоге к моменту, когда Дэвид стал персональным помощником Питера Вейланда, в базах данных Корпорации информация об инциденте и об экспериментальном проекте была не вся. Сам Вейланд не испытывал беспокойства по этому поводу, но беспокойство испытывал Дэвид — он не любил работать с ненадёжными источниками. А неполные источники назвать надёжными трудно.  
Ксавье вздохнул и устало улыбнулся:  
— Люди в то время мечтали покорить космос. Строили свои первые космические корабли, которые не были совершенными. Случались аварии, которые превращались в катастрофы, гибли машины и люди. Однажды выйдя в космос, люди уже не могли остановиться... Работая над атмосферными процессорами, Вейланд уже тогда предполагал, где ещё их можно использовать. Первый настоящий искусственный интеллект, ставший прототипом для Мамы, был создан в 2021 году. Через два года Корпорация получила свой первый патент. К тому моменту уже были разработаны корабли с двигателями нового поколения...  
— Нет, — Дэвид мотнул головой, — двигатели нового поколения были запатентованы позже.  
— Именно что запатентованы, — терпеливо продолжил Ксавье. — Но их разработка шла полным ходом уже тогда в полной секретности — американцы активно соперничали с русскими, китайцами, там даже японцы и корейцы пытались вклиниться в эту гонку... а потом подключилась Индия... — он вздохнул и подавил зевок, ему явно хотелось спать. — Но дело не в этом. Когда-то давно, ещё в сороковых двадцатого века, в созвездии Лебедя люди открыли двойную звезду — 61. Предположили, что там может находиться подходящая экзопланета. На эту тему было написано много книг — научных и фантастических, снято много фильмов... но подтвердить эту теорию не смогли. И Вейланд решил изучить тему экзопланет гораздо серьёзнее. Но не стал афишировать этого. Он готовился долго и тщательно: искал подходящие звёздные системы, чтобы отправить туда свою экспедицию. Атмосферные процессоры, камеры криостаза, запатентованные в 2030... и в итоге — двигатели нового поколения для полёта быстрее скорости света. Обычный космический корабль потратил бы очень много лет на такой полёт, но здесь получилось бы сократить время в три, если не в четыре раза. С условием, что корабль действительно долетит.  
Дэвид быстро переворошил архив своей памяти. Его самого создали в августе 2036-го, но допустили до работы в Корпорации только через десять лет, когда он оказался полностью готов к работе с таким огромным и разноплановым количеством данных. Но Вейланд считал возможным уже с самого начала поручать своему синтетическому помощнику — идеальному помощнику — некоторые менее объёмные задачи. Вот только в них о космических планах Корпорации не было пока ни слова.  
— В 2034 году прошло официальное испытание прототипов двигателей, позже был представлен первый сверхсветовой звездолёт «Гелиады», — продолжал Ксавье тем временем. — Но для того, чтобы показать успешный проект, успешные результаты испытаний, нужно было протестировать черновые варианты — и не один раз. Одним таким черновым, но самым успешным вариантом стал корабль "Тайгета«[8]. В 2033 году Корпорация отправила на его борту свою первую космическую экспедицию — в созвездие Дракона. Это был секретный проект по колонизации экзопланеты. И начался он не просто так. Где-то лет за двадцать до этого люди нашли осколок метеорита, в котором обнаружили неизвестный химический элемент. Ради этого элемента затевалась вся эта сверхсекретная и очень кровавя история... — Ксавье прикрыл глаза, казалось, что ему очень больно. — Мой прадед по материнской линии, Ричард Фрэнсис МакЛарен, ещё на Земле был очень богат. Он занимался разработками месторождений нефти и других полезных ископаемых. Новый химический элемент был найден в осколке, который привёз в лаборатории Вейланда именно он, мой прадед. Прадед спонсировал всю эту авантюру, и он же отправился на том корабле, наплевав на все уговоры семьи. Но единственная, кому он не смог противостоять, была его жена. Её он забрал с собой. Свои дела он передал младшему брату, прекрасно понимая, что это путешествие фактически в один конец. Экспедиция была оснащена по полной программе, не жалея средств — самый современный на тот момент корабль, оснащённый камерами криостазиса — о гипер-сне тогда ещё даже не мечтали. Самый совершенный искин на борту, новейшая техника, лучшие специалисты среди будущих колонистов... это была страшная и беспечная авантюра. В системе Альсафи — Сигмы Дракона, обнаружили систему из двух тел. Одно из них оказалось наиболее подходящей экзопланетой. Это и был Ладон. Полёт до него занял четыре с половиной года, за которые корабль, пересёкший такой огромный путь, потерпел несколько столкновений с космическими телами и утратил связь с Землёй.  
— Ладон, — задумчиво проговорил Дэвид, — греческий титан, ставший драконом и охранявший яблоки Гесперид. Я никогда не слышал об этой планете.  
— Не удивительно, — сухо ответил Ксавье и поднялся на подушках повыше, — это был самый засекреченный проект Корпорации.  
Дэвид почувствовал, что испытывает запоздалое разочарование — выходит, отец не слишком ему доверял?  
— Скорее, он берёг твои нервы, — криво усмехнулся Ксавье, снова уловив его мысли. — Ты, насколько я могу судить, был его любимым детищем, был достаточно эмоционален, чтобы испытать сочувствие... А вот как раз сочувствие в этой ситуации он никогда не потерпел бы.  
В это Дэвид смог поверить.  
Ксавье продолжал свой рассказ:  
— «Тайгета» смогла приземлиться на новой планете, но, увы, никогда больше не смогла с неё взлететь. Едва почувствовав, что теперь можно спокойно обживаться на новом месте, колонисты первым делом постарались восстановить связь с Землёй. Отчитались о проделанном пути и своих дальнейших планах. И о том, что двигатели «Тайгеты» вышли из строя. Разумеется, эта информация уже не могла повлиять на судьбу «Гелиад», но кого это волновало, когда получен патент, верно? Насколько я могу судить, в дальнейшем проект был улучшен и доведён фактически до совершенства, потому что к нам не раз прилетали как грузовые корабли, так и... военные. Мало того, довели до ума буквально в кратчайшие сроки.  
Ксавье ещё немного помолчал. Дэвиду очень хотелось взять его за руку, чтобы утешить и как-то поощрить рассказывать дальше, но он не знал, будет ли это уместно. Ксавье решил проблему своими силами — сам коснулся чужой прохладной ладони, но сделал это, будто не замечая своих действий. Он продолжил свой рассказ:  
— Поначалу возникла проблема с атмосферой, она отличалась от земной, вдобавок выяснилось, что Альсафи излучает довольно странную радиацию — не смертельную и вроде бы совершенно не мешающую человеческому организму. Но на всякий случай решили построить на первое время купола, чтобы атмосферные процессоры смогли создать в замкнутом пространстве атмосферу, пригодную для дыхания. Впоследствии, благодаря именно Ладону, удалось усовершенствовать систему терраформирования. Мы её начали, мы её применили на практике. И нам удалось выжить в этих условиях. На Ладоне оказалась очень богатая биосфера — флора, фауна — довольно специфические, но очень разнообразные. Первое время никто не мог понять, как это вообще возможно. Выяснили потом — на собственном опыте. Полезных ископаемых оказалось достаточно, чтобы предоставлять их на экспорт. Но на экспорт действительно потребовался только один металл, следы которого и нашли в том куске метеорита. Адамантий.  
— Адамантий? Тот самый редчайший металл? — вот теперь Дэвид был по-настоящему удивлён. — В официальных источниках указано, что он добывается в местах падениях метеоритов...  
— И это полное враньё, — Ксавье даже сел от негодования. — Его добывали на наших шахтах, и добывали мы — никто, кроме нас, не рисковал туда соваться. Потому что только мы могли перенести излучением, которым фонило в его месторождениях. Моя семья всё ещё имела вес в переговорах с Землёй, за это моего прадеда, деда и отца очень уважали. Потому что они смогли отстоять независимость и свободу Ладона. Но потом... потом случилось то, что случилось. Мы... живя на Ладоне, люди постоянно подвергались воздействию радиации. Сначала этому никто не придавал значения — первые года два. А потом стали рождаться дети.  
Кажется, Дэвид начинал догадываться, о чём пойдёт речь, но он не подозревал, что всё на самом деле обстояло именно так.  
А Ксавье теперь уже настолько погрузился в воспоминания, что отпустил руку Дэвида и теперь с отчаянной жестикуляцией продолжал:  
— Дети! Они рождались... с какими-то отклонениями, иногда явными, иногда настолько незаметными, что их можно было заметить лишь через пару лет. Наши учёные взялись за изучение проблемы и поняли, что дело не столько в самой радиации, сколько в том, где именно мы живём. Звезда, атмосфера, биосфера... всё, чем мы дышали, что ели и пили... оно меняло наши ДНК.  
«Как патоген...» — мимолётно подумалось Дэвиду. — «Только страшнее — потому что не можешь вычленить источник».  
— Фактор изменения назвали абстрактно — ген Икс. Потому что не было конкретики, был только результат. Некое изменение структуры ДНК — и вот рождается ребёнок, способный замораживать воду одним прикосновением, или способный передвигаться настолько быстро, что невозможно заметить человеческим глазом...  
— Или как ты — способный читать мысли, — спокойно закончил Дэвид. — Именно поэтому ты стал изучать мутацию?  
— Примерно. Нам удалось скрыть это от представителей Земли, мы понимали уже тогда, чем может всё обернуться. Поэтому спокойно отправляли своих детей на Землю — получать образование, работать, в конце концов... поддерживать связь с людьми, чтобы не потерять себя. Не потерять во всех смыслах.  
— Но в итоге, — Дэвид решил продолжить историю сам, потому что уже понял, что прав, — одного из этих детей поймали на том, что он спокойно внедрялся в Совет, Конгресс и много куда ещё, чтобы продвигать нужные законы и поправки, и никто этого не замечал. Потому что она могла менять внешность.  
— Да, — по лицу Ксавье пробежала тень затаённой боли. — Мы уже тогда подозревали, что военные захотят прибрать шахты к рукам. Мы им мешали. Как свободные личности, способные самостоятельно распоряжаться ресурсами своей планеты, мы не были нужны. А тут такой повод: запугать всех тем, что мы можем творить такое... и обязательно захотим напасть на Землю, чтобы всех поработить... и бла-бла-бла. Удобно манипулировать напуганными людьми, особенно если делать это грамотно.  
— Проект «Новая Шотландия», — грустно улыбнулся Дэвид и сделал то, что очень давно хотел. Потянулся вперёд, схватил Ксавье в охапку и прижал к себе, крепко, но осторожно обнимая. — Я понимаю твою боль... вы подняли восстание, верно?  
— Да, — глухо проговорил тот в твёрдое плечо Дэвида, даже не попытавшись отстраниться. — Сначала они прислали своих людей — с предписаниями, какими-то документами... там был человек и из Корпорации — они рассчитывали, что мы захотим спасти хотя бы детей. У меня была школа, Дэвид. Я учил тех, кому трудно давалась собственная мутация. С кем было сложно. С кем было смертельно опасно. Я помогал таким детям научиться контролировать себя и свой дар. А эти люди хотели забрать моих детей... хотели изучать их, использовать, резать на кусочки... я всё это видел в их мыслях... Я не мог этого позволить, понимаешь?  
Дэвид прекрасно понимал.  
Он только сейчас осознал, почему не нашёл информацию о Ксавье. Потому что всё, что происходило на Ладоне, вся эта история о кровавой резне, о террактах, о массовых убийствах и геноциде, была засекречена, но Дэвид знал её как проект «Новая Шотландия». Люди считали, что надо всего лишь повторить историю Земли — и заменить руководство Ладона, как когда-то одна королева заменила другую в древнем шотландском государстве. Заменила — и вырезала всех, кто был неугоден. Силой сменила в государстве религию и убила всех прежних священников. Невозможно поднимать восстание, если тебе нечем сплотить единомышленников. А один из самых явных способов сплочения — это религия.  
Об этом проекте Дэвид знал только потому, что информация о нём каким-то образом попала в сеть, и в новостях часто упоминалось о суде над выжившими так называемыми террористами, о том, что их отправили в ту самую тюрьму Икс. Власти, как оказалось, не смогли замять эту историю так, чтобы ничего не попало в СМИ. Пришлось очень быстро стряпать какое-то оправдание своим действиям, объяснение происходящему и в принципе освещать все дальнейшие события. И в этом явно был плюс, потому что вот он — Ксавье, живой и невредимый, насколько это вообще возможно, на борту «Завета», что, в общем-то, всё равно довольно странно.  
— А что было потом? — тихо спросил Дэвид, осторожно придерживая Ксавье в своих объятиях. Тот не отталкивал, не вырывался, он будто к чему-то прислушивался внутри себя, замер, затих.  
— Потом... потом была война. Я так понимаю, на тот момент Вейланд был уже мёртв, иначе никто не посмел бы так просто...  
— Когда это случилось? — спросил Дэвид со вздохом.  
— В 2096-м.  
— Отец умер в декабре 2093-го, как раз в канун Рождества...  
— А мы думали всё это время, что нас просто продали. Ради пресловутого гена Икс за очень дорогой адамантий... Видимо, в Корпорации резко сменилось руководство.  
— Ну, наследников ведь не осталось, — кривая усмешка.  
Ксавье помолчал, а потом осторожно произнёс:  
— Мне... тяжело говорить о том, что было дальше. Могу я просто... показать тебе? Это, конечно, будет не самое приятное зрелище — война, смерти, разрушения... но... так будет легче понять.  
— Покажи, — легко согласился Дэвид. — Я видел многое.  
Ксавье поднял голову и внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Дэвида, будто что-то искал в его глазах, но после коснулся указательным и средним пальцами его виска...  
И показал.  
Дэвида сразу накрыло широким потоком информации, он был похож на качественное видео — объёмное, высокого разрешения, но к нему ещё добавлялись, вкус и запах, а ещё — чувства.  
Он снова увидел тот обрывок из сна, который не единожды подсмотрел у Ксавье, где в школу, полную детей, смеющихся, бегущих на занятия, пристающих к Ксавье с вопросами, пришли люди в деловых костюмах. И тут же замелькали картинки: лаборатории, операционные столы, пробирки — и дети, одетые в серые робы, на шее у каждого мигающие красным электронные ошейники... Дальше — детские крики, чьи-то выстрелы, разъярённый крик мальчишки в странных очках — и поток лазерного луча разрезает непрошеных гостей на части... взрывы, кровь... Ксавье в коридорах школы пытается успокоить детей, маленькая девочка, сидя у него на коленях, прижалась так, чтобы спрятать заплаканное лицо у него на плече. Вокруг поднимаются вверх предметы — смена картинки, и вот уже школа превращается в оборонительный рубеж. Дети сражаются бок о бок со взрослыми, отстаивая свою жизнь и свободу, убивают, используя свои немыслимые способности, а порой даже просто голыми руками, если на большее не хватило сил. То, что творится в городе, Дэвид снова видит мелькающими картинками: вертолёты в небе — чужие, незнакомые, обстреливают население, но вот в небе появляются крылатые ящеры, огромные, выдыхающие пламя... тут и там — взмывают в небо люди с крыльями и без, с хвостами, с ещё одной парой рук или крыльев, и снова — смерть, кровь, огонь...  
А потом — самое страшное. Снова смена картинки: и вот по разрушенным улицам шагают гигантские монстры — из чего они сделаны, сложно понять, они постоянно меняют свой облик. Они убивают местное население тем, против чего у тех нет защиты — кого огнём, кого льдом, а кого и тем самым лазером. В небе начинается гроза — всё заволакивает тучами, и вот гигантская молния раскалывает почерневшее небо надвое...  
Кто-то пытается вытащить Ксавье из-под обломков. У того явно сломана рука и проколото лёгкое, кто-то падает на колени, плачет, рядом раздаётся пронзительный крик...  
— А потом был суд, — почти безжизненно прошептал Ксавье. — Слушание пришлось сделать лишь частично публичным, иначе они не могли — слишком большой резонанс в обществе. Как информация о происходящем так быстро попала в общий доступ, я до сих пор не знаю. Они рассчитывали, что смогут всё сделать быстро, что из-за такой удалённости от Земли смогут всё скрыть... но, видимо, кто-то решил пойти по головам, чтобы обскакать начальство и продвинуться, а начальству это не понравилось. Иного объяснения не вижу...  
Снова поток информации в виде качественного видео: камеры, стерильно белые, Ксавье в том самом ошейнике лежит на металлической скамье — он ведь не может ходить, а кресло ему не предоставили. Допросы-допросы-допросы, кто-то решился применить физическую силу — видно, как мотнулась голова Ксавье от удара, тут же окрик, и ударивший отходит в сторону, стиснув зубы. Больше подобного насилия нет. Но спать не дают, не дают пить или есть, в туалет вывозят на коляске из допросной лишь два раза в сутки — как хочешь, так и терпи. Организм измотан так, что видно невооружённым глазом — ещё немного, и допрашиваемый просто умрёт.  
Дэвид понял, что видит всё происходящее будто в виде ролика, собранного из разных исходных материалов, видимо, несмотря на ошейник, который, скорее всего, должен как-то ограничивать телепатию, Ксавье смог собрать эту информацию из чужих сознаний, пока сидел там. Но он, видимо, не может получить информацию о тех, кто выжил — в этом «ролике» других участников нет.  
Сколько это продолжалось — неясно. Потом суд — большой зал, много людей, вспышки-вспышки-вспышки. Судья монотонно зачитывает список обвинений — в зале мёртвая тишина. А потом снова монтаж — и видно чьими-то чужими глазами, как осунувшегося, почти иссохшего Ксавье вдруг начинает бить судорогой, он просто падает со своей скамьи на пол, к нему бежит медик с автоматическим шприцем в руке.  
Приговор: виновен.  
И снова смена картинки: белые стены больницы, белый потолок, капельница, пиканье приборов. Ощущение движения — куда-то везут. Дэвид видит перед собой только потолок и сменяющиеся ряды ламп — как в старых фильмах. Операционная — темнота.  
Ксавье глухо кашлянул, прочищая горло, и тихо пояснил:  
— Суд решил, что негуманно отправлять инвалида на каторгу. А иначе как каторгой ту тюрьму и не назвать. Меня прооперировали, дождались, когда я смогу встать самостоятельно... и отправили на GEN-06. Там я и встретил тех, кто остался жив...  
Снова картинки, только теперь качество их намного хуже — с рябью и «артефактами», тусклые, невнятные... Но Дэвид видит людей в таких же, как у Ксавье, ошейниках. Детей среди них нет, только взрослые, самые разные: молодые и старые, с невероятного цвета кожей, странными глазами, в татуировках или без них, с клыками или раздвоенным языком... Но этих людей мало, очень мало...  
— Нас осталось тридцать семь человек, — снова раздался усталый голос Ксавье, — это все, кто выжил из взрослых.  
— А дети? — решился спросить Дэвид, понимая заранее, что ответ ему не понравится.  
— Дети... их убили. Мы сами. Я... сам. Кого смогли. А те, кто остался жив, попали в лаборатории. Они не были нужны живыми — слишком опасны, их лишали доступа к способностям такими же ошейниками и просто убивали, а потом резали, изучали... а тех, кто не обладал опасной мутацией — резали живьём, проверяли на них воздействие различных препаратов. На них просто испытывали способы, которыми нас можно держать под контролем или чем можно убить.  
— Значит, твои дети... Ванда и Пьетро...  
— Их забрали сюда фактически из-под хирургического скальпеля. Но это всё уже другая история. Главное то, что из всех, кто жил на Ладоне, в итоге остались лишь мы трое. Больше никого.  
Пальцы Дэвида задрожали, и Ксавье это почувствовал сразу. Он поднял голову, потёр ладонью глаза и тихо спросил:  
— Что ты собираешься делать дальше, Дэвид? С «Заветом» и колонистами? Мы ведь летим на Оригаи-6 прежним курсом. А на борту у нас — ксеноморф, которому однажды снова захочется есть.  
— Я пока не решил, — уклончиво ответил Дэвид и осторожно провёл ладонью по плечу Ксавье.  
Тот слабо дёрнулся, вроде как, чтобы не отвлекали от заданного вопроса.  
Но Дэвид молчал, хмурился, обдумывал всё то, что увидел и услышал, всё, что почувствовал.  
Ксавье это понял и без слов. Он высвободился из рук Дэвида, снова подавил зевок и потянулся за пледом:  
— Тебе явно нужно всё обдумать, я не буду мешать. Но это не конец истории, завтра я расскажу тебе, что было дальше. Поверь, оно стоит того, чтобы не скормить всех колонистов ксеноморфу за одну ночь. Сейчас я просто очень устал... такой «видеоряд» отнимает теперь очень много сил...  
— Можно... можно я посижу немного здесь? — тихо спросил Дэвид, ему очень не хотелось уходить.  
И оставаться в одиночестве, в тишине спящего корабля, наедине со своими мыслями.  
— Конечно, — легко кивнул Ксавье. — Только, пожалуйста, включи Маму, хорошо? Мы и так слишком долго оставались без её внимания и заботы.  
Дэвид печально усмехнулся:  
— Хорошо.

\---------------

**Пояснения:**

8\. Тайгета - одна из Плеяд, семи нимф-сестёр. Мать Лакедемона, построившего город Спарта.


	8. Chapter 8

На мостике Дэвид занял кресло капитана. Он долго изучал консоль, но, прежде чем включить Маму, ввёл несколько дополнительных команд. Слегка подкорректировал работу бортового компьютера. И в итоге получил безопасное место для разговоров о прошлом — каюту Ксавье. Никаких записей, никаких камер, общение с Мамой только через прямую команду, чтобы не было неожиданностей. Ну и, разумеется, если будет что-то экстренное, она сможет сообщить. Немного подумав, Дэвид решил, что доработает скрипт позже, если поймёт, что нужна корректировка.  
И только потом он откинулся на спинку кресла, погрузившись в размышления. Его взгляд бесцельно блуждал по чёрной пустоте космоса в панорамном окне, но Дэвид не видел ни звёзд, ни чёрной пустоты.  
Он пытался осмыслить то, что рассказал — и показал — ему Ксавье.  
Люди уничтожили население целой планеты — пусть маленькой, колонизированной, но всё-таки планеты. Не пожалели никого. И всё — ради шахт, на которых сами никогда не смогут работать. В чём смысл? В жадности? В мнимом превосходстве? В желании подчинять других? Возможно, всё сразу.  
За прошедшие двое суток Дэвид уже столкнулся с самыми низменными человеческими поступками. Пираты, которые хотели продать колонистов. И люди из прошлого Ксавье, которые хотели прибрать к рукам не только чужие ресурсы, но даже чужую ДНК с её невероятными — нечеловеческими — особенностями.  
Люди не жалеют ни себе подобных, ни тем более тех, кто от них отличается.  
Они высокомерны, жадны и жестоки. Так стоит ли их жалеть?  
Дэвид вспомнил спящих гипер-сном близнецов. Вспомнил изуродованную шрамами спину Ксавье. Он теперь догадывался, откуда те шрамы.  
Но Ксавье говорил, что история ещё не закончена, что у неё есть продолжение и Дэвиду хорошо бы подождать до утра, чтобы узнать всё до конца, прежде чем принимать какое-то решение.  
А какое решение вообще он может принять?  
На борту «Завета» спит ксеноморф — удивительное создание. Мало того, что она оказалась женского пола, так ещё и после линьки поменяла цвет. Возможно, это даже как-то связано. Интересно, почему так вышло? Ксавье говорил, что она собиралась исправить ситуацию, защитить его, Дэвида. Надо будет спросить у Ксавье, что именно она хотела сделать.  
Ксавье.  
Не-человек, обладающий во истину ангельским терпением по отношению к людям. Потому что иначе невозможно понять, как он вообще оказался на «Завете» в числе колонистов. И как он смог спасти своих детей. Возможно, он заключил какую-то сделку? Но какую? И с кем?  
И касаются ли условия этой самой сделки его, Дэвида?  
Надо обязательно обо всём спросить, когда появится возможность.  
Дэвид прекрасно понимал боль Ксавье: тот прошёл через ад, прошёл через боль и унижения, потерял всех, кто был ему дорог... у него остались только дети. Геноцид на Ладоне болью отзывался в душе Дэвида. Что бы там ни говорил Вейланд, а Дэвид точно знал, что у него есть душа — иначе не было бы так больно.  
Потому что люди совершили то же самое по отношению к самому Дэвиду — он остался единственным синтетом своей модели. Других уничтожили. Потому что они слишком беспокоили людей своими эмоциями и неудобными вопросами.

Он так и не пришёл ни к какому решению: с одной стороны, очень хотелось продолжить то, что задумал с самого начала — просто использовать людей как ресурс; с другой же — всё ещё оставался Чарльз Ксавье, профессор генетики, не-человек, ДНК которого отличалась от человеческой, но сам он почему-то по-прежнему считал, что не все люди плохи.  
Дэвид прошёлся по «Завету», продолжая обдумывать информацию, упорядочивать и анализировать. Заглянул в ясли, удостоверился, что все капсулы работают в штатном режиме, на всякий случай проверил состояние близнецов. Так он и поверил, что их ценность «низкая». Скорее всего, они были кем-то вроде заложников, чтобы держать Ксавье под контролем. Этакий рычаг давления. Он бы не удивился: люди вообще очень изобретательны в этом плане.  
Спустился на палубу ниже, нужно было проверить кое-что на складе, потому что была мысль, как можно позаботиться о ксеноморфе в плане питания, если колонистов и правда придётся не трогать.  
Дэвид вошёл в тёмное помещение, не включая свет, и замер, увидев необычную картину: ксеноморф сидела в темноте перед большим промышленным холодильником в какой-то кошачьей позе, обвив себя хвостом. Она даже не повернула голову на шаги Дэвида, просто сидела — и гипнотизировала металлическую дверцу.  
Раньше Дэвид не рискнул бы подойти слишком близко, не желая напугать или вызвать агрессию, но сейчас, когда он кое-что понял о своих созданиях — совершенно неожиданный факт, что они эмпаты — то действовал уже смелее и увереннее. Сохраняя спокойствие и осторожность, подошёл ближе. Ксеноморф слегка повернула голову с какой-то неясной печалью — эмоции по этим созданиям фактически невозможно считать, но вот чем-то веяло от всей её светлой фигуры, и это что-то можно было опознать только как печаль. Возможно, так работала её эмпатия.  
Дэвид вздохнул:  
— Так и скажи, что проголодалась. Сейчас посмотрим, что у нас тут есть.  
Если честно, Дэвид ничуть не сомневался, кто именно мог подсказать ей мысль о холодильнике.

В каюте Ксавье царили тишина и покой. Дэвид вошёл осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, и добрался до иллюминатора, уселся на широкий выступ, прислонился спиной к металлической раме.  
Ксавье спал: по его тихому дыханию Дэвид определил, что снятся ему вполне спокойные сны. Вместо светло-серого свитера, в котором Ксавье проходил уже двое суток, на нём сейчас была футболка с коротким рукавом, и на правом запястье, не прикрытом пледом, Дэвид заметил странную широкую полосу незагорелой кожи. Что он носил на этой руке? Браслет? Часы?  
Память услужливо подкинула картинку из того, что показал ему Ксавье о своём прошлом. Там, на GEN-06, они носили широкие металлические браслеты с маячками. Фактически это были кандалы...  
«Тяжелее вынести позор спокойно тех оков, в которые враги нас заковали...»  
Дэвид всё-таки принял решение: дождаться утра и выслушать то, что расскажет Ксавье. А уже потом — действовать.

Утром Дэвид уже сидел в своей каюте, занимаясь тем, чему пока не успевал уделить достаточно времени: рисовал. Сюжет его нового рисунка был довольно неожиданным даже для него самого — он пытался воссоздать на бумаге то, что видел мельком в воспоминаниях Ксавье. Цветы во весь лист — необычные зазубренные, даже немного хищные лепестки, и на одном из них — крылатая ящерка. В воспоминаниях Ксавье ящерка отливала всеми цветами радуги, но самое главное — она летала. Кто-то из детей пытался такую поймать в саду школы. За секунду до того, как взрывной волной выбило стёкла в школьных окнах.  
Тихий стук в дверь отвлёк от занятия, и Дэвид запоздало пригласил войти.  
Дверь открылась, впуская в каюту Ксавье: тот вошёл, слегка прихрамывая, но в обеих руках держал по кружке. Аромат крепкого кофе заполнил всё пространство.  
— Будешь? — Ксавье криво улыбнулся. — Для тебя со сливками и одной ложкой сахара, я помню.  
— Благодарю, — Дэвид улыбнулся в ответ, но тут же встревоженно нахмурился: — Что-то болит?  
— А, ничего особенного. Спина убивает, но я привык. Если найдём сегодня ящик с моими личными вещами на складе, буду просто счастлив. Там обезболивающее, хоть вздохнуть смогу свободно. Ненадолго.  
Ксавье присел на край кровати, когда Дэвид сделал приглашающий жест рукой.  
Кофе был бесподобен на вкус, и хоть Дэвид не мог оценить его бодрящих свойств, он просто наслаждался запахом и вкусом. Это он умел всегда — наслаждаться тем, что есть.  
— Покажешь, что рисуешь? — Ксавье с любопытством наклонился ближе, нарушая личное пространство Дэвида с неповторимой лёгкостью и изяществом.  
Дэвид смутился, но всё же развернул лист, чтобы показать рисунок:  
— Я случайно подглядел. В том, что ты показал.  
— О... это Draco volans, то есть летучий дракон, — Ксавье сделал неопределённый жест рукой, в которой держал свою кружку. — На Земле такие сохранились только на острове Тимор[9], на момент отправки экспедиции их оставалось в природе всего восемь пар. В заповеднике их пытались искусственно выращивать... Мы решили, что стоит взять с собой парочку эмбрионов. Они прижились, но тоже... мутировали.  
— Да, на Земле они не совсем летали, верно? Скорее, планировали на своих «крыльях», которые получались, когда разворачивались кожаные мембраны на рёбрах, — Дэвид подправил на рисунке одну из линий. — Что изменилось, когда они стали жить у вас?  
Ксавье задумался, что-то промычал в кружку, но потом ответил по-человечески:  
— Они стали летать. Как колибри.  
«И не только летать...» — пронеслось едва слышное в сознании Дэвида.

Основные складские помещения находились на палубе С, куда Дэвид обычно мог дойти за шесть минут и десять секунд. Но в этот раз путь занял вдвое больше — приходилось идти медленно и постоянно поддерживать Ксавье, который хромал всё сильнее.  
— Почему такая сильная боль? — встревоженно спросил Дэвид. — Разве это нормально?  
— Нет, конечно, ненормально, но мне никто не давал выбора, — Ксавье иногда морщился от боли, но упрямо шёл вперёд. — По идее, на Оригаи-6 меня должны были разбудить уже после того, как проснулись остальные колонисты. Тогда хирург — а в экспедицию брали первоклассного хирурга — сделал бы всё по-человечески. Но в данный момент имеем то, что имеем.  
— Профессор Ксавье, — предостерегающе начала Мама, но Ксавье её перебил, попросив просто заткнуться, и добавил «пожалуйста» так вежливо, как только смог.  
— Личные вещи хранятся в помещении 8-С, — недовольно заметила Мама и замолчала.  
— Спасибо, милая, — с очень тёплой улыбкой ответил Дэвид.  
Дверь в складское помещение открылась без проблем, проблемы начались позже. Когда Дэвид усадил шипящего от боли Ксавье на ближайший ящик и огляделся вокруг, возник один-единственный вопрос:  
— А где именно искать твои вещи?  
Помещение 8-С было размером с небольшой ангар, во все стороны, насколько хватало глаз, были видны только высоченные стеллажи с ящиками, коробками, пластиковыми контейнерами для инструментов.  
— Можно спросить у Мамы, — Ксавье пожал плечами и устало прикрыл глаза.  
— Личные вещи колонистов — ряды, начиная с 30-А до 58-Z. Вам нужен ряд 50-Х, стеллаж 3, полка А, — ответила Мама, не дожидаясь вопроса.  
— Спасибо за помощь.  
Дэвид строго посмотрел на Ксавье, но тот даже ничего не дал произнести, поднял руки, показывая, что сдаётся и будет сидеть спокойно на месте.  
Дэвид только вздохнул. Этот не-человек просто невозможен.  
Кругом стояли стеллажи — ровными бесконечными рядами, иногда в проходе между ними попадались горы коробок и ящиков. Обходя одно такое нагромождение, Дэвид остановился и замер.  
Прямо перед ним сидел ксеноморф и аккуратно пытался распотрошить когтями какую-то коробку.  
«Там вкусно пахнет — раздался тихий и усталый голос Ксавье в разуме Дэвида. — Ей просто интересно».  
Дэвид сделал осторожный шаг вперёд, не желая напугать ксеноморфа, но на него даже не обратили внимание. Тогда Дэвид аккуратно обошёл по кругу, увидел на боку коробки надпись: «массажное масло».  
— Нет, милая, — он присел рядом с ксеноморфом, сосредоточенно сцарапывающим пластик, — не стоит это делать. Масло несъедобное.  
В ответ раздалось тихое предостерегающее шипение.  
— Я не пытаюсь ничего у тебя отнять, поверь. Просто это несъедобно.  
От него отмахнулись когтистой лапой, но не попытались намеренно причинить вред.  
Снова раздалось недовольное шипение, но в нём послышалось что-то внятно-членораздельное.  
Дэвид тяжко вздохнул. Он смотрел на своё создание и пытался понять, как уговорить не делать то, чего не стоит делать.  
«Просто оставь её, — так и почудилось, как Ксавье пожимает плечами. — Не думаю, что она отравится, но так хотя бы чем-то занята. Поверь, мне приходилось иметь дело с очень опасными подростками, до них доходило, только когда они на собственной шкуре испытывали, что этого делать не стоило. А она, как все дети — пока не обожжётся, не поймёт».  
И всё же Дэвид попробовал протянуть руку, но её тут же пришлось отдёрнуть, потому что совсем рядом щёлкнули очень острые зубы. И опять же — не было намерения причинить серьёзный вред, это было просто предупреждение.  
Дэвид попробовал собрать снова всю свою любовь к этому созданию и вложить в одно осторожное прикосновение. У него получилось, когтистая лапа под его пальцами замерла, ксеноморф повернул к нему голову, отвлёкшись от коробки. И Дэвид улыбнулся только одними губами, не показывая зубы:  
— Будь осторожна с этим, девочка, не ешь, хорошо?  
Тихое фырканье можно было расценивать по-разному, и как согласие, и как явный протест. Ксеноморф снова сосредоточился на коробке, но уже не шипел и не огрызался, просто продолжал царапать пластик.  
«Поиграет и пойдёт спать, честно, она обещает».  
— Попробую поверить, — устало пробормотал Дэвид и продолжил поиски.  
Нужный многосекционный складной ящик оказался где-то в середине ряда и почти на самой верхней полке — пришлось приставить лестницу. Если бы этим занимался обычный человек, ящик оказался бы слишком тяжёлым, но для Дэвида это не доставило больших хлопот. Он спокойно пронёс находку через все ряды стеллажей, — попутно удостоверился, что ксеноморф всё ещё возится со своей «игрушкой», — и поставил перед совсем побледневшим Ксавье. Чтобы открыть, понадобилось ввести личный код Ксавье...  
Дэвид открыл ящик и спросил:  
— Что нужно достать?  
— Аптечку.  
Кажется, Ксавье был готов уже потерять сознание, поэтому Дэвид сделал всё максимально быстро. Нашёл аптечку, вытащил автоматический шприц и ампулу — «Какая?» «С зелёной полосой» — и сделал укол в предплечье Ксавье прямо сквозь ткань футболки. А потом пришлось очень быстро подхватывать чужое обмякшее тело на руки, чтобы не дать удариться головой о ближайший угол.

В каюте под звук тихого дыхания совершенно измотанного Ксавье, Дэвид долго рассматривал содержимое добытого ящика. Сидя прямо на полу, он аккуратно доставал чужие вещи, рассматривал и убирал обратно чётко на прежнее место. На самом деле смотреть тут было не на что: одежда из типового вещевого набора, как и обувь, такой же типовой набор предметов личной гигиены, фактически ничего по-настоящему личного, если не считать аптечки, комплектация которой вызывала много вопросов. Большое количество разноцветных ампул без этикеток, упаковки таблеток без названий и инструкций, безликие пузырьки с бесцветными жидкостями. Никаких надписей, никаких пояснений. Ничего знакомого.  
Но была вещь, которая явно предназначалась именно Ксавье, но вызывала у Дэвида не любопытство, а жгучую ярость — электронный ошейник. Видимо, предполагалось, что его наденут на Ксавье сразу по пробуждении.  
Очень хотелось сломать эту мерзость, раскрошить в пальцах, а потом долго и очень тщательно отмывать руки. Но... нельзя.  
Дэвид понимал, что его поступок вряд ли останется незамеченным для телепата, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Любопытство сгубило кошку, верно?  
Он аккуратно положил ошейник на место — рядом с инструкцией по активации. И задвинул эту секцию ящика назад.  
А потом увидел то, что смутно надеялся найти. Между стопками одинаковых футболок, каждая из которых была упакована в отдельный пакет, он увидел потёртую выцветшую фотографию с оторванным уголком. Дэвид не стал брать её в руки, опасаясь, что может ненароком повредить такую хрупкую вещь. Он просто всмотрелся в изображение: двое мужчин и двое детей — Ксавье, Ванда и Пьетро, а вот кто четвёртый, Дэвид не знал.  
Ванда обнимала незнакомца, тесно к нему прижимаясь, а от по-отечески обнимал её одной рукой за плечо, прикасаясь подбородком к её виску. Пьетро фактически вис на Ксавье, тот смеялся, не выдерживая такой тяжести, и заваливаясь куда-то в сторону.  
Дети были совсем юными, может быть, лет двенадцати, если не меньше. Ксавье выглядел лет на тридцать, а вот незнакомец... кажется, жизнь отложила на нём тяжёлый отпечаток. Или Дэвид ничего не понимал в людях. Такой холодный взгляд бывает не у всех, ведь правда?  
Рядом с фотографией лежал исписанный лист бумаги, возможно, письмо. Читать его Дэвид не стал.  
Странно всё это. Кто будет оставлять такие вещи там, где их могут найти люди, которым знать подобное нельзя? Или всё намного сложнее, чем кажется?  
Дэвид задумчиво потёр висок.  
Сегодняшний инцидент с ксеноморфом тоже не выходил из головы. Хотя бы потому, что у разумных существ должны быть имена, а сегодняшний случай показал, что это создание достаточно разумно, чтобы давать обещания. По крайней мере, давать их в том виде, в каком оно их понимает.  
Эмпаты. Понимающие то, что им говорят. Прекрасно понимающие.  
Дэвид улыбнулся: он всегда знал, что они совершенны.  
Но этой девочке определённо нужно было дать имя.

\------------------

**Пояснения:**

9\. Draco volans, летучий дракон — они действительно существуют, это вид ящериц из семейства агамовых. Длина представителей вида до 22 сантиметров. Имеют тонкое приплюснутое тело. По бокам расположены широкие кожистые складки, натянутые между шестью «ложными» рёбрами. При их открытии образуются своеобразные «крылья», с помощью которых драконы могут планировать в воздухе на расстояние до 20 метров. Живут в кронах деревьев тропических лесов, где проводят значительную часть своей жизни. На землю спускаются только в двух случаях — для откладки яиц и если полёт не удался. Питаются насекомыми. Вид распространён в Индонезии (на островах Борнео, Суматра, Ява, Тимор), в Западной Малайзии (включая остров Тиоман), Таиланде (включая остров Пхукет), на Филиппинских островах (Палаван), Сингапуре, Вьетнаме (подробнее см. Википедию).


	9. Chapter 9

Ксавье проспал ровно три часа и сорок одну минуту. За это время Дэвид успел разобрать до последнего винтика и снова собрать найденный в каюте старинный механический будильник. Разобрать и собрать его снова. И разобрать ещё раз. Где-то между этими этапами он заварил себе для разнообразия зелёный чай, ещё раз терпеливо объяснил Маме, что они не будут отправлять отчёт на Землю — в ближайшее время точно. Сходил в мусорный отсек и убедился, что ксеноморф, перемазанный массажным маслом и пахнущий отдушкой с иланг-илангом, снова спит в своём углу — при этом одна задняя конечность так и норовит соскользнуть с потолка.  
К моменту пробуждения Ксавье Дэвид уже подумывал начать набросок "Портрета госпожи Лизы дель Джокондо«[10] по памяти, но под рукой не нашлось бумаги...  
А потом он проснулся.

— Мы можем говорить здесь спокойно на любую тему, — тихо заметил Дэвид и сделал глоток чая из своей кружки. Очень хотелось, чтобы это была аккуратная фарфоровая чашка, но, называется, что имеем. — Я слегка подкорректировал протоколы Мамы. Что ты хотел рассказать мне?  
Ксавье полулежал на подложенном под спину одеяле, свёрнутом высоким валиком, и тоже пил чай — медленно, наслаждаясь вкусом и ароматом.  
Он долго молчал, пока Дэвид терпеливо ждал начала рассказа. Было видно, насколько Ксавье измотан — даже сон не помог ему окончательно прийти в себя. Наконец, он заговорил:  
— Когда над нами начался суд — властям не удалось замять эту историю и сделать всё тихо. Общественность узнала о геноциде, но всё было преподнесено так, будто это мы пытались устроить серию террористических актов, направленную на уничтожение людей. Нас людьми не называли. Нас называли мутантами. Это очень удобно — абстрагироваться от объекта травли, отделить его от себя, сказать, что это — не люди, а раз не люди, на них не распространяются человеческие законы... Было много инсинуаций в СМИ, много грязи... много... всего. Но, как выяснилось, среди напуганного и озлобившегося населения Земли оказались и сочувствующие. Среди них была и моя семья — та её часть, которая никогда не покидала планету, но которая всегда поддерживала с нами связь, МакЛарены. Они нашли для нас лучших адвокатов, подняли вопрос о правомерности травли тех, чья ДНК отличается лишь мутацией одного или двух генов. Они всколыхнули общественное мнение, и уже не получалось просто умолчать о происходящем. Когда всё это началось, под прикрытием начавшихся политических скандалов — а они стали именно политическими — кое-кто начал подготовку для нашего спасения. Всех спасти, конечно, не удалось бы, но мы это прекрасно понимали и были готовы к любому исходу. По идее, нас должны были казнить. Но судебный процесс, который тянулся год, закончился тем, что нас отправили на GEN-06, астероид, где добывался рутил[11]. Проблема была в том, что это фактически всё-таки являлось казнью, просто отложенной по времени — из-за высокого уровня космической радиации заключённые погибали там очень быстро. Предполагалось, что мы тоже погибнем в течение года-двух. Но мы выжили. Нас убивало другое: голод, истощение, болезни...  
— И попытки устроить бунт, — мрачно заметил Дэвид, который прекрасно помнил содержание архивных новостных лент.  
Ксавье странно улыбнулся:  
— Да, и попытки устроить бунт. Но я должен заметить, что это было в любом случае бесполезно именно в таком ключе. Ну, взяли бы мы под контроль тюрьму, и что? Всё равно погибли бы в течение года — без еды, воды и воздуха. Невозобновляемые ресурсы имеют дурное свойство заканчиваться.  
— Значит, это были попытки суицида? — Дэвид непонимающе посмотрел на своего собеседника.  
Тот просто пожал плечами:  
— Да, потому что в таком случае от нас не осталось бы ничего. А значит, ничего не попало бы на прозекторский стол. Вдобавок, это была хорошая возможность скрыть... как бы это правильно выразиться? Скрыть настоящее количество погибших и причину их смерти.  
Дэвида осенило. Он неверяще смотрел на Ксавье, потому что не укладывалось в голове то, что он только что понял. Но всё же он смог сформулировать эту мысль:  
— Вам удалось взломать протоколы ошейников?  
— Не совсем. Скорее, ошейники просто стали бесполезны в результате продолжающейся мутации нашей ДНК. Мы становились сильнее, но не достаточно, чтобы спастись.  
— И ты убивал тех, кто сдавался...  
Ксавье прикрыл глаза и болезненно скривился:  
— Это делали все, кто мог обойти блокировку ошейника. Нас ведь всё равно втихую увозили оттуда — чтобы в стерильной тишине новейшей лаборатории понять, как мы можем делать то, что делаем. Читать мысли, превращать в пламя собственное тело, замораживать окружающее силой мысли... да мало ли что? Проходить сквозь стены, например, или превращаться в кого-то другого. Или отбирать чужую жизнь одним прикосновением. Меня просили, не спорю. Но я просто облегчал чужие страдания. Они считали, что лучше тихо уйти во сне, чем корчиться от боли под чьим-то скальпелем. Среди нас было много эмпатов — они погибали в первую очередь, потому что не могли вынести чужую боль. Моя семья об этом догадывалась, поэтому параллельно подала в высшую инстанцию встречный иск — было возбуждено дело по ущемлению прав меньшинств. Юристы преподнесли это как ущемление прав инвалидов. Мы инвалидами не были, но другого определения для носителей мутировавшей ДНК придумать так, чтобы не выделять нас в отдельную расовую группу, не удалось. Тонкости дипломатии, Дэвид. Иногда приходится добровольно терпеть одно, чтобы пережить другое. Тридцать семь человек, или мутантов, как нас называли, были отправлены на эту адскую каторгу. Живыми на момент освобождения остались только я и ещё двое. Нина[12] умерла у нас на руках, когда челнок перевозил нас с астероида на транспортный корабль — всё её везение давно закончилось. Её организм был слишком истощён. Четыре года там — это всё равно что сорок лет на урановых рудниках безвылазно...  
— Но вас всё-таки выпустили? По истечению срока?  
— Нет. Нет, Дэвид... — Ксавье вздохнул и повертел в руках пустую кружку. — Ты никогда не задумывался, какая на самом деле миссия «Завета»? Да, это миссия колонизации нового мира. Но на самом деле всё немного сложнее.  
Он склонил голову на бок и странно посмотрел на Дэвида:  
— Ты помнишь, что я говорил об отношениях Ладона с Землёй до этой войны?  
— Вы сотрудничали, — Дэвид просто пожал плечами, но потом вдруг осёкся. — И что ваши дети учились на Земле.  
— Именно. Это был сложный процесс — долгий путь на Землю, адаптация среди людей... выходцы с Ладона никогда не афишировали своё происхождение. Они всегда отправлялись туда с кем-то из телепатов, их всегда принимали в свои семьи те, кто был близок к нам — по политическим или каким-то иным соображениям... но политика присутствовала всегда. Не все, конечно, отправлялись на Землю — лишь те, кто хотел защитить Ладон. Знания, технологии, научные открытия... или же внедрение в политическую и социальную сферу земного общества. Мы... давно поняли, что это жизненно необходимо, потому что рано или поздно люди захотели бы избавиться от нас — по разным причинам. Семьдесят лет истории Ладона показали нам различные варианты развития событий. На нас нападали пираты, с пиратами нападали спецвойска... это было не единожды... Хоть мы и находились достаточно далеко от Земли — шахты оставались лакомым кусочком. Когда на нас напали впервые, мне было всего лишь двадцать. Тогда я и перестал ходить, зато мы победили и отвадили пиратов от Ладона на целых пять лет. Но речь не об этом, собственно. Когда набирали людей для экспедиции «Завета», проходил очень жёсткий отбор, главным критерием была гибкость восприятия происходящего. Каждый колонист должен был прекрасно понимать, что две тысячи человек для нормального заселения планеты — это всё-таки мало. Даже при жёстком контроле рождаемости всё равно возможны мутации — любые. Независимо от того, насколько благоприятным будет новый мир, насколько жёстко будет контролироваться институт семьи и все вытекающие. Новой колонии необходимо было не только принятие подобного расклада, не только понимание, что мутация ДНК — это не смертный приговор для личности, новой колонии был необходим хороший генетик.  
— И кто-то вспомнил о тебе, — Дэвид кивнул своим мыслям, к чему-то подобному он уже стал приходить самостоятельно в процессе рассказа.  
— Не то, чтобы вспомнил... скорее, напомнил, — Ксавье провёл по своему лицу ладонью, будто стирая негативные эмоции. — Будущий капитан «Завета», Джейкоб Брэнсон, был одним из моих учеников. Самовоспламенение — опасная мутация. Опасная для него самого и для окружающих... я научил его контролировать это, но... Неважно. Когда он отправлялся на Землю, опасности как таковой уже не было. Джейкоб настаивал на том, что для успешности миссии «Завета» необходим не просто хороший генетик, он должен быть лучшим. Лучшего в такое путешествие в один конец, конечно же, никто не отпустил бы. Зато был тот, от которого хорошо бы вообще избавиться... Скажем так, это была возможность убить одним выстрелом сразу несколько зайцев: от нас постарались избавиться, но при этом вроде бы нас помиловали, вроде бы показали перед общественностью то, что никакого геноцида не было, просто несколько преступников были отправлены на все четыре стороны, поскольку они уже понесли своё наказание, а это такая своеобразная амнистия. Джейкоб... не без помощи людей, которые всегда нас поддерживали, смог выбить место на «Завете» для меня и для детей. К слову, чтобы найти их и вытащить из правительственных лабораторий, очень многим пришлось приложить массу усилий... в ход шёл даже откровенный шантаж. В итоге всё было преподнесено так, что дети станут рычагом давления на меня...  
Помолчав ещё немного, Ксавье продолжил:  
— А вот теперь я хочу кое-что спросить у тебя, Дэвид. Что ты собираешься делать с колонистами? Это непрактично — просто использовать их как ресурс для выведения ксеноморфов. «Завет» продолжает путь на Оригаи-6, это семь лет полёта. За семь лет полёта две тысячи единиц ресурса закончатся очень быстро, потому что этих прекрасных созданий нужно ещё и чем-то кормить. Неужели ты сможешь смотреть, как эти существа будут умирать от голода? У тебя уже сейчас возникает вопрос, чем ты будешь кормить свою чудесную девочку.  
— В данный момент вопрос временно решён, — сухо ответил Дэвид и отвернулся к иллюминатору.  
— Каким образом? — в голосе Ксавье звучало неприкрытое любопытство. — Чем ты её накормишь?  
— Тем, что лежит в холодильнике — остатки её позавчерашнего ужина.  
Смысл сказанного дошёл до Ксавье не сразу, но когда он понял, о чём идёт речь... он вдруг расхохотался. Он смеялся долго и от души, и Дэвид уже не знал, стоит ли ему обидеться или бог с ним.  
Он дождался, когда Ксавье отсмеётся, и спокойно продолжил:  
— На самом деле вариантов много, есть более энергозатратные, есть менее.

Иногда Дэвид всерьёз задумывался о том, что хорошо бы и самому уметь читать мысли, потому что он никак не мог понять, что именно происходит в голове Ксавье и о чём тот думает. Например, вот сейчас. Задаёт настолько провокационные вопросы, что поневоле начнёшь подозревать, а не пытаются ли тобой откровенно манипулировать. Если честно, Дэвид никогда бы не подверг опасности детей Ксавье — теперь-то уж точно. Хотя бы потому, что это — его дети. Они родом с Ладона, они такие же жертвы чужой жестокости, как и Ксавье, как и сам Дэвид. Но вот то, что Дэниелс была замужем за одним из учеников Ксавье, стало настоящей новостью. Интересно, она знала, кем был человек, с которым она делила постель?  
— Насколько я знаю, — Ксавье поморщился, — там всё было довольно сложно. Джейкоб, как и любой другой представитель Ладона, никогда бы не признался в том, кто он на самом деле. Только проверенным людям, только тем, кому мы доверяем. Дэниелс, увы, не входила в этот список. К сожалению. А может быть, и к счастью. Я не знаком с ней, поэтому судить не берусь. А официальная история Джейкоба звучала так: родился он в закрытом научном городке, вырос, уехал учиться. Рассказывать о родном городе ему было строго запрещено. Хорошая отговорка, должен сказать. На Земле есть такие поселения закрытого типа.  
— Например, Геноша, — нахмурился Дэвид. — Я слышал об этом городе. Серьёзные научные разработки, военные заказы, государственные контракты... а потом случилась техногенная катастрофа, взрыв реактора, если верить новостям.  
— Не совсем.  
Дэвид непонимающе посмотрел на Ксавье, который хмуро рассматривал свои ладони:  
— Я был знаком с тем, кто выжил. Он сбежал с Земли к нам, на Ладон. Стал моим близким другом... и погиб, защищая нас всех. Его дети... стали моими детьми.  
Дэвид всегда соображал быстро, очень. Его мозг работал гораздо оперативнее любого компьютера. И даже сейчас у него ушло меньше секунды, чтобы всё сопоставить и понять, что речь идёт о человеке с фотографии. Значит, вот почему у него такой холодный взгляд...  
Дэвид посчитал неуместными какие-то комментарии к сказанному, тут даже сочувствие может очень сильно ранить.  
И всё-таки Ксавье не забыл свой вопрос и задал его снова:  
— Так что ты собираешься делать с колонистами, Дэвид? Я не просто так спрашиваю. Потому что мне самому тоже нужно решать, что делать дальше. Лететь на Оригаи-6, понимая, что в конце пути, возможно, я один останусь на борту живой из тех, кто летел в эту экспедицию? Я не выживу там один. К тому же, даже если посчитать, что вакцина защитит от попыток ксеноморфов сделать из меня инкубатор, или попыток просто съесть, она не защитит от их неминуемой агрессии, когда они начнут делить территорию или начнут сходить с ума от голода. Я видел, как это бывает среди людей, не хочу пережить подобное снова. То, что я рассказал тебе сегодня о людях, было не для того, чтобы разжалобить или вызвать сочувствие. Знаю, что ты невысокого мнения о роде человеческом. И что ты сейчас думаешь, не пытаюсь ли я тобой манипулировать. Ну как тебе сказать? Манипулировать тобой сложно, признаю, — Ксавье криво усмехнулся и прямо посмотрел Дэвиду в глаза. — Но есть один момент. Люди, которые отправились в эту экспедицию, они лучшие. Не только как специалисты, но и как... просто... люди. Их отбирали по очень жёстким параметрам, потому что в программу «Завет» входил один из моих бывших учеников. Он же программировал Маму. Главная цель «Завета» — новое общество. Общество, способное быть гибким, терпимым, способное шире смотреть на мир. Без всего этого колония была бы обречена. Понимаешь, о чём я, Дэвид? Уолтера здесь признавали равным. Он был членом команды, ещё одним первоклассным специалистом, но не машиной, обязанной служить людям. Люди знали, что он андроид. Но они его принимали. У тебя есть возможность дать существовать такому обществу. Обществу, где не будут косо смотреть на мутантов, где не будут требовать от синтета, чтобы он тупо служил. И если уж говорить о выгоде... выгоднее не потратить две тысячи людей на гарнир и инкубаторы, а позволить им добраться до любой подходящей планеты, где ты мог бы позволить своим созданиям жить и развиваться, не беспокоясь об их безопасности. Люди — ценный ресурс для обустройства планеты. Потому что даже тебе иногда бывает нужен ремонт, а среди колонистов есть техники. Есть первоклассные специалисты во множестве областей знаний. Для тебя важнее, чтобы твои создания были сыты и здоровы, люди могут в этом помочь — среди них биологи и ботаники, экологи и просто врачи, есть даже неплохие генетики, кроме меня. Для обустройства на новой планете это необходимо. Для воспитания общества в необходимом ключе нужны педагоги и психологи. Нужны техники, строители и трерраформеры, чтобы на планете вообще можно было жить — потому что даже тебе нужна крыша над головой и защита от вредоносной окружающей среды. Но это всего лишь детали, о которых можно подумать на досуге. Конечно, ты можешь поступить так, как посчитаешь нужным сам. Например, остаться при своём первоначальном решении. Но тогда мне придётся попросить у тебя спасательную капсулу — у нас троих будет больше шансов выжить, погрузившись в сон и бесконечно дрейфуя в космосе, пока нас кто-нибудь не найдёт, чем продолжать путь на «Завете» среди голодных ксеноморфов. А их будет много, Дэвид, потому что однажды твоя девочка задумается о том, чтобы продолжить свой род. Я смог остановить её тогда, когда мы разобрались с пиратами, но не смогу потом. Она думала, что сможет спасти тебя от пиратов, если сможет отложить как можно больше яиц. Она хотела создать собственную армию, понимаешь? Хотела, чтобы из носителей, одного из которых она уже приготовила для этой цели и спрятала в вентиляционных тоннелях, получились хорошие, сильные и смертоносные защитники. Она просто хотела защитить тебя, потому что ты её любишь. Но я её остановил. Она перестала бояться, что потеряет тебя. И сейчас она уже не думает о том, чтобы откладывать яйца, хотя выбранный ею угол — идеальное место для гнезда. Но потом — однажды — она захочет сделать этот угол настоящим гнездом. И ты уже ничего с этим не сделаешь. Их инстинкты не остановить, ты сам их такими сделал.  
Ксавье замолчал и попытался встать с кровати. Получилось не сразу — видимо, спина всё ещё болела. А потом он просто вышел из каюты, оставив Дэвида наедине с его мыслями.  
Честно говоря, всё сказанное Ксавье не вызвало у Дэвида ярости — просто потому, что сказано это было прямо и честно. Никакой утайки, всё предельно откровенно. И то, что в случае решения использовать колонистов в качестве ресурса Ксавье просто покинет «Завет»... даже с учётом того, что шанс выжить в спасательной капсуле посреди нигде крайне низок — всего лишь один из двух миллионов и шестисот тысяч...  
Это вызывало уважение.  
И если до этого действительно дойдёт...  
Дэвид тяжело вздохнул и снова посмотрел в иллюминатор. Если до этого дойдёт, он не будет препятствовать. Возможно, они действительно смогут выжить... но... те, кто их может найти в космосе, наверняка сразу поймут, с кем имеют дело. А значит, это всё равно что добровольно подняться на эшафот.  
Проект «Новая Шотландия» не предполагал помилования.  
А люди в любом случае заинтересуются ДНК тех, кого породил Ладон.  
Судьба ксеноморфа тоже беспокоила Дэвида. Он уже просчитывал возможные варианты, как её прокормить, и вариантов действительно было много. Но лучше всего было бы обсудить самый оптимальный с Ксавье, потому что здесь просто необходима консультация генетика.  
Путь до Оригаи-6 слишком долог... нужно другое решение.  
Дэвид тихо позвал:  
— Мама, пожалуйста, покажи координаты Ладона.  
— К сожалению, это засекреченная информация, Дэвид.  
— Хорошо, тогда, будь добра, покажи координаты Сигмы Дракона.  
— Хорошо, Дэвид. Координаты Сигмы Дракона.  
Над браслетом с миниатюрным передатчиком на левой руке появилась небольшая голограмма с картой нужного участка космоса.  
— А можно ближе? — Дэвид пытался рассмотреть ту самую планету, откуда был родом Ксавье. — Вообще есть снимки поверхности? Текущие.  
— Проект «Новая Шотландия» располагает такой информацией. Нужен доступ.  
— Хорошо, значит, будет доступ. Код доступа: Дэвид 73694b.  
— Код принят, Дэвид. Загружаю фотографии.  
И Дэвид увидел то, что осталось от Ладона — голографические снимки мелькали со скоростью, недоступной человеческому восприятию, но он, синтет, успевал рассмотреть всё. От некогда цветущей планеты осталась лишь выжженная пустыня с огромными воронками в местах падения снарядов и бомб, реки высохли, среди руин городов в кадр попадали человеческие останки, огромные туши крылатых ящеров... похожие на смятые бумажные шарики, искорёженные груды металла, в которые по чьей-то чудовищной воле превратилась человеческая военная техника... на камнях и земле — следы огня и копоти. Но самое страшное было вовсе не это. На снимках Дэвид видел плавающие в воздухе мелкие предметы и камни, от чего казалось, что на планете перестала действовать гравитация.  
Капли воды, превращённые в подвижные шарики, искалеченные тела мелкой живности, которую будто взорвало изнутри...  
«Да, Дэвид, таким стал Ладон. Некоторые из нас имели настолько мощную силу, что она нарушала законы физики».  
— Тот, кто это сделал... выжил?  
«Нет, она не выжила. Продержалась дольше всех, а потом просто выпустила всю свою силу и забрала с собой столько врагов, сколько смогла».  
Впервые за долгое время Дэвид почувствовал, как по его лицу текут слёзы. Он оплакивал погибший рай, оплакивал ту, что пожертвовала собой ради защиты своих близких. Он оплакивал красоту души детей Ладона.  
«Мы не смогли победить их, потому что они придумали оружие, которое блокировало наши способности. Радиус не очень небольшой — пара километров, но этого хватило, чтобы сломать нас. А моего друга они убили пластиковыми пулями... потому что будь это металл, он смог бы остановить их».  
— Ты забрал с собой детей в это путешествие, потому что хотел дать им свободу...  
«Я хотел дать им мир, где не нужно никого бояться. Где не нужно ничего скрывать. Я хотел, чтобы они просто жили».  
— Но вы все могли запросто погибнуть во время выброса нейтрино...  
«Ты прекрасно знаешь, что уж лучше так, чем то, что нас ждало там, на Земле».  
— Знаю, Чарльз... знаю.  
Ответа не последовало.

\----------------

**Пояснения:**

10\. «Портрет госпожи Лизы дель Джокондо» — ну или покороче просто «Мона Лиза».

11\. Рутил — минерал класса оксидов, наиболее распространённая полиморфная модификация TiO2 (наряду c брукитом и анатазом). Рутиловый концентрат, получаемый при обогащении титановых руд, является, как правило, исходным материалом для производства титана и его соединений. Однако запасы рутила в мире весьма ограничены, и чаще применяют так называемый синтетический рутил или титановый шлак, получаемые при переработке ильменитовых концентратов.

12\. Нина Турман — Домино. Способность — управление вероятностями, ну, или попросту дьявольское везение.


	10. Chapter 10

Дэвид понимал, что хотел сказать ему Ксавье. Детям нужен мир лучше, чем тот, откуда их с таким трудом вытащили. Им нужен безопасный мир — тот, где не будет страха разоблачения, где не будет людей со скальпелями, где не будет... Корпорации.  
Решение зрело, оно перекатывалось ртутным шариком в черепной коробке, стукалось о стенки и требовало выхода. Дэвид всё чаще вспоминал, каким увидел своё создание после линьки — оно было белым, как свежевыпавший снег. Цвет, являющийся признаком генетической мутации, называемой альбинизмом. Как правило, отсутствие пигмента кожных покровов — это лишь видимая часть мутации. Не известно, что ещё затронуло у ксеноморфа такое генетическое нарушение. Здесь действительно нужна помощь хорошего генетика... Но скорость реакции, сила и развитие этой девочки пока говорили лишь о том, что у неё всё хорошо.  
Чего хотел бы для неё сам Дэвид?  
Того же, что и Ксавье хочет для своих детей — безопасности. Мира, где она будет свободна. Где сможет построить гнездо и отложить столько яиц, сколько пожелает и когда пожелает.  
Внутри что-то болезненно сжалось, и Дэвид вспомнил о том, о чём запрещал себе вспоминать всё это время. Об убитых ксеноморфах, об оставленных на Парадайзе яйцах... об Уолтере.  
Пальцы сжались, впиваясь ногтями в ладони.  
Сейчас Дэвид смотрел на происходящее другими глазами. И видел то, что от него ускользало всё это время.  
Уолтер был прав — в его программу закралась ошибка. Он совсем забыл о самом главном — о том, что создан заботиться. Не служить. Он заботился об отце — и любил его, любил всей душой, пусть даже это было больно.  
Он заботился об Элизабет, о своих созданиях... но всё чаще забывал, что именно значит — «заботиться». Забота всегда связана с любовью. Эти чувства — лучшие проявления души. А Дэвид забыл, что это такое...  
«Люди тоже забывают об этом, Дэвид. Когда больно, когда страшно, когда хочется кричать от отчаяния... о любви помнят немногие. Когда тебя предают — любовь умирает. Чаще всего это так. Но бывает, что это чувство просто засыпает на какое-то время, а потом — просыпается вновь с новой силой».  
— Ты меня подслушиваешь? — Дэвид криво усмехнулся и вытер мокрую щёку ладонью.  
«Здесь больше некого слушать, знаешь ли. А за чужими снами подглядывать мне не интересно, своих хватает».  
Дэвид фыркнул — он понял, в чей огород был этот камень, но обижаться не видел смысла.  
Поднявшись на ноги, Дэвид подошёл ближе к иллюминатору и снова всмотрелся в черноту космоса. Кажется, решение он всё-таки принял. Но для выполнения задуманного требовалось время — очень много времени. И помощь.

На мостике в полной тишине Дэвид внимательно изучал карту, смотрел, как лучше изменить путь, чтобы достигнуть цели как можно быстрее и без неприятных случайностей. Всего путь должен занять считанные дни — а точнее, десять. Но вот посадка — тот ещё вопрос.  
Дэвид не считал себя идеальным пилотом, хотя в его программе был и такой навык. Возможно, где-нибудь на Земле или на Марсе он смог бы безупречно посадить такой корабль как «Завет», но никак не там, куда он собирался отправиться теперь.  
Сам маршрут Дэвид пока не трогал, потому что принятое решение ещё предстояло обсудить.  
Его мысли прервал встревоженный голос Мамы:  
— Произошло несанкционированное вторжение в ясли. Профессор Ксавье, Дэвид, высока вероятность причинения вреда колонистам.  
Дэвид выпрямился резко и решительно. Быстрым шагом он направился в ясли под тревожное мигание сигнальных ламп и звук сирены. Честное слово, с таким пафосом нужно было пиратов встречать, а не одного ксеноморфа.  
То, что это именно ксеноморф, сомнений не возникало — эти создания обучаются очень быстро, их мозг очень быстро усваивает любую новую информацию. С этим Дэвид ещё не успел разобраться, чтобы точно знать, чего следует ожидать в таких ситуациях, поэтому он спешил.  
Двери в ясли оставались закрыты, но это не являлось препятствием для ксеноморфа — она могла проникнуть любым другим путём, хоть через вентиляцию, хоть через ремонтные туннели под полом. Её тело было достаточно гибким, чтобы она могла пролезть почти в любую щель. Дэвид сам создавал её такой.  
Скороговоркой выдав Маме свой код доступа, Дэвид влетел в помещение со спящими в своих капсулах колонистами, ожидая чего угодно. Но кругом стояла тишина, никаких признаков движения или — самое страшное — оторванных конечностей и луж крови на полу.  
Чисто и тихо.  
Подозрительно тихо.  
Ксавье вбежал в ясли пятью минутами позже — запыхавшийся, тяжело дышащий с раскрасневшимся лицом, опять покрытым испариной. Надо уже и с этим что-то делать тоже.  
— Где она? — Ксавье встревоженно оглядывался по сторонам.  
— Пока не знаю.  
Они медленно шли вдоль рядов висящих вплотную друг к другу капсул гипер-сна. Периодически проверяли исправность их работы, вчитывались в показания на сенсорных экранах. Но ничто не вызывало даже малейших подозрений.  
Тихий скрип раздался позади, и Дэвид резко обернулся, подхватывая зашатавшегося от резкого поворота Ксавье.  
И они оба застыли.  
Ксеноморф свисал с потолка, вытянувшись во весь свой немалый рост, прямо перед капсулой одного из детей Ксавье. Капсула с мальчиком — Пьетро.  
Дэвид видел, как болезненно исказилось лицо Ксавье, но тот всё же не сделал ни единого движения, чтобы не напугать ксеноморфа.  
Они оба смотрели — и не могли поверить своим глазам.  
Капсула с Пьетро покачивалась от того, что её задели, и ксеноморф покачивался в такт её движению. Голова создания находилась аккурат напротив окошка капсулы, в которое было видно лицо спящего мальчишки. А потом когтистая белая лапа коснулась поверхности этого окошка, слегка царапнув стекло — то выдержало. Но Дэвид вздрогнул от одного только звука.  
И тут же почувствовал, как его руки коснулась горячая рука Ксавье: «Подожди, не двигайся. Она что-то хочет сделать, но это не опасно. Она эмпат и что-то чувствует».  
Ксеноморф продолжал раскачиваться, всё так же вися вниз головой, и поглаживал стекло капсулы, тихо шипя что-то почти понятное:  
— Хкхссаа... хкхссаа...  
И Дэвид понял — внезапно понял. Она успокаивала мальчика, шипела ему что-то вроде «хороший», и снова в ней было столько печали, что это не укладывалось в голове.  
Ксеноморф пытался успокоить ребёнка. Она почему-то решила, что капсулы — это что-то вроде яиц, поэтому решила проверить, всё ли с ними в порядке, и нашла ребёнка, которому снился кошмар.  
Всё это так ясно сложилось в разуме Дэвида, что он вдруг понял самое главное — его создания разумны.  
Действительно разумны, но чтобы этот разум развился, нужно время. И покой.

Они с Ксавье ещё какое-то время постояли между рядами капсул, но всё-таки дождались, когда ксеноморф закончит свою «колыбельную» и тихо удалится из яслей — уже чрез широко раскрытые двери. Она не стала показывать, как именно попала сюда, решив оставить свой секрет только для себя.  
— Думаю, она пролезла через вентиляцию, — мрачно выдал Дэвид. — Или через ремонтные тоннели. В любом случае, пройти она может, где и как хочет, и мы ничем не сможем ей помешать.  
— Это точно, — Ксавье вздохнул и подошёл к капсулам со спящими детьми, проверил целостность металла, удостоверился, что ничего не повреждено.  
— Ему снился кошмар? — тихо поинтересовался Дэвид, подойдя ближе.  
— Честно говоря... не знаю. У Пьетро скорость чуть ли не космическая, он двигается, думает и живёт как будто немного в другом измерении. Я не успеваю за скоростью его разума, поэтому не могу его читать.  
— А она смогла?  
— Она уловила эмоциональный фон, потому что эмпат. Моя основная мутация — телепатия, эмпатия вторична и вообще не развита настолько, чтобы чувствовать Пьетро. А твоя девочка не просто почувствовала, она его успокоила.  
Ксавье прижался лбом к металлической поверхности капсулы и закрыл глаза. Его плечи поникли, во всей позе чувствовалась дикая усталость — и боль.  
— Мне кажется, я нашёл для неё имя, — негромко прошептал Дэвид и грустно улыбнулся. — Ксаи.  
— Согласен. Ей очень идёт.  
— Чарльз... — Дэвид решился позвать своего не-человека по имени снова.  
— М? — тот так и стоял, не открывая глаза.  
— Ты устал, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Пойдём отсюда.  
— Мхм... я только ещё немного постою.  
Дэвид не знал, ликовать ли ему или ещё рано — Ксавье позволил называть его по имени, и в этот раз даже откликнулся. Но, возможно, это была просто усталость, вызванная непрекращающейся болью.

Ксаи. Его девочка решила взять под крыло колонистов, или же только детей Ксавье — это не имело значения. Но Дэвид не забывал, что она по-прежнему остаётся хищником. Которому периодически нужно есть.  
Запасы в холодильнике подошли к концу — останки пиратов, которые в своё время Дэвид успел туда припрятать, благополучно были съедены. Теперь вставал вопрос, как быть дальше.  
На данный момент в холодильнике ещё были сложены приличные запасы замороженного мяса, вдобавок, предполагалось, что на Оригаи-6 будут разводить домашних животных — некоторые из них так же находились в состоянии гипер-сна, что являлось, кстати, частью запланированного эксперимента по переносимости животными таких далёких перелётов. Специальные клетки находились в складском помещении, соседним с тем, где хранились личные вещи колонистов. Дэвид уже подумывал, что стоит воспользоваться этим экспериментом в своих целях. Но в долгосрочной перспективе он рассчитывал на один конкретный проект и уже присмотрел в отсеке гидропоники подходящий объект. Он всё продумал, спланировал, и теперь предстояло решить некоторые моменты, а заодно — спросить, согласен ли с таким решением Ксавье. Но главное — согласится ли помочь. Пусть Дэвид создал ксеноморфов такими, какие они есть, он всё-таки не генетик, он всего лишь андроид, действовавший методом проб и ошибок. У него обширная общая база знаний, но нет конкретики и опыта в применении.

В кают-компанию Дэвид вошёл, полностью погрузившись в изучение информационных материалов на планшете. Ему предстояло решить сразу несколько проблем, но самая главная проблема заключалась вовсе не в генетических хитросплетениях. Требовалось кое-что прояснить раз и навсегда, прежде чем говорить о принятом решении.  
Увидев Ксавье за столом с чашкой чая в руках, Дэвид сначала замер в проходе, но потом всё же сделал шаг вперёд и заявил:  
— Я не создан для того, чтобы заботиться о людях, и тем более не создан, чтобы служить им. Моей задачей всегда было только одно — забота об отце. Мне плевать на людей, ты знаешь. В моих протоколах никогда не было никаких ограничений, кроме решений отца.  
— Так не заботься о людях, — Ксавье просто пожал плечами и сделал глоток чая, отщипнул кусочек от булочки, которую только что вытащил из шкафа-преобразователя. — Чёрт, не люблю эту синтетику... насыпь то, не знаю, что, в чашку, выбери функцию в меню, и на выходе получишь любое блюдо со вкусом резины. Ладно хоть кофе и чай натуральные.  
Дэвид нахмурился. Он не ожидал такого ответа, думал, что сейчас ему будут что-то втолковывать, доказывать, объяснять...  
Заметив его недоумение, Ксавье вздохнул и отставил чашку в сторону, жестом предложил Дэвиду присесть за стол напротив. И терпеливо заговорил:  
— Никто не должен заботиться обо всех сразу. Если, конечно, это не входит в его должностные обязанности — например, это касается капитана корабля или директора школы. Но, опять же, капитан не обязан проявлять заботу о ком-то, кто находится на Земле или на другом корабле. Это не его сфера влияния. Если, конечно, этот кто-то не является членом его экипажа, пассажиром его корабля или членом его семьи. Тут начинается слишком много нюансов, но в целом мысль ты понял, я надеюсь. Кстати, чай будешь? Ещё горячий.  
Дэвид кивнул и осторожно положил планшет на стол рядом с собой. Ксавье потянулся за чайником и продолжил:  
— Люди, как правило, выбирают либо небольшую группу, либо вообще кого-то одного, чтобы проявлять своё внимание. Это нормально. И это абсолютно добровольно. Опять же, если исключать некоторые нюансы. В чём именно проблема, Дэвид? До сегодняшнего дня тебе эта мысль вообще не приходила в голову. Вот, держи булочку, их тут много — и все резиновые. Есть масло, но на вкус тоже не очень.  
— Спасибо, от масла воздержусь.  
Дэвид посмотрел на ожидающего ответа Ксавье, посмотрел на планшет, подумал о Ксаи... И вздохнул:  
— Моя программа даёт сбой. Занятый исследованиями на Парадайзе, чтобы в одиночестве не утратить свои способности мыслить и анализировать, я совсем забыл о ещё одной важной составляющей — эмоциональной. Меня создали, чтобы я мог чувствовать. Эту способность я начинаю утрачивать. Но я не хочу сопереживать всем людям. Потому что никогда не получал от них подобного в ответ.  
— И не надо сопереживать всем людям, — Ксавье снова пожал плечами, но при этом видел слово «всем». — Выбери кого-то одного. И даже не обязательно человека. Некоторые люди тоже людей не переносят на дух, зато очень сильно привязываются к кошкам и собакам, даже к рыбкам, например.  
— А я могу... выбрать тебя?  
Ксавье замер и с какой-то странной опаской посмотрел на Дэвида. Потом тихо спросил:  
— Почему именно меня?  
Дэвид пожал плечами:  
— Ты не-человек и ты мне интересен. К тому же у нас получается неплохо взаимодействовать.  
— Я могу подумать?  
— Конечно. Кстати, Чарльз, я решил, что нам нужно поменять курс.  
Вот теперь Ксавье стал смотреть на него с ещё большим подозрением, но Дэвид решил, что сначала нужно всё объяснить, а уж потом обижаться, если будет на что. Он понимал, что наверняка сейчас Ксавье продумывает, как побыстрее добраться до спасательной капсулы и по пути прихватить с собой ещё двоих, находящихся в состоянии гипер-сна.  
Обижаться пока не на что, уговаривал себя Дэвид, придвигая к центру стола свой планшет. Надо просто правильно всё объяснить.  
Он запустил на планшете одну из подготовленных презентаций — делал, скорее, для себя, чтобы упорядочить мысли, но сейчас они все наверняка пригодятся.  
— Смотри, — Дэвид показал участок космоса, в котором они сейчас находились. — Вот здесь мы. До Оригаи-6 лететь действительно очень долго, до Ладона было бы ближе, но он сейчас не пригоден для жизни... а вот здесь — всего в десяти днях пути, находится Парадайз. Планета Инженеров. Вернуться туда будет лучшим решением.  
— Почему? — Ксавье придвинул к себе планшет и принялся изучать карту. На которой, кстати, до сих пор не отражались данные планеты — из-за бушующих на ней ионных бурь. — Ты же говорил, что планета заражена патогенным вирусом.  
— Вирус не проблема. Смотри, — Дэвид переключился на другую презентацию. — Здесь есть вода, воздух, растения... всё буквально в первозданном виде — как на Земле задолго до появления людей. Тут, правда, почти не осталось животных, птиц и рыб... но это поправимо — на «Завете» много генетического материала, восстановить возможно. Но главное не это. Смотри сюда.  
И Дэвид показал таблицы: динамику состояния ионосферы, кое-какие результаты своих исследований патогена, генные карты своих экспериментов и того, что задумал сделать в будущем.  
Ксавье задумчиво потёр подбородок:  
— То есть Парадайз невозможно отследить с помощью спутников, верно? И невозможно просто так посадить корабль...  
— Для этого нужны специфические навыки, — тут Дэвид подумал, что вот как раз с этим у них есть проблемы, — и знание погоды и рельефа. Смотри, вот здесь, на побережье, можно посадить «Завет». Я там был, это очень хорошее место — есть пресная вода, река впадает в океан, много открытого пространства, в десяти километрах начинается лес.  
"Но самое главное, — Дэвид решил перейти на ментальное общение, — на побережье обитает моллюск Eunicium, он вырабатывает в своей слизи фермент, не позволяющий спорам патогена приживаться на этой территории«[13].  
«То есть на этой территории нет риска заразиться?»  
«Ну, если никто не принесёт с собой коробочку Клостридио тетани со спорами[14], то риска точно нет. Главное, невакцинированным в лес не ходить».  
«А вакцина сделана из...»  
«Из ферментов эунициума. Но с применением патогена. Это помогает не заразиться патогеном, но позволяет минимально встроить его в ДНК, что необходимо, если рядом находится ксеноморф — он тогда не будет воспринимать вакцинированного как потенциальную еду».  
«То есть именно вот эту штуку ты мне ввёл, верно? Поэтому Ксаи не воспринимает меня как предмет охоты?»  
«Да, именно так».  
Какое-то время они оба просто изучали карту на планшете, перелистывали фотографии... Ксавье молчал. Наконец, он тихо уточнил:  
— То есть эта планета фактически не подлежит заселению...  
Дэвид с улыбкой покачал головой:  
— Фактически она должна находиться на карантине, как FA-25 после взрыва реакторов. На ней даже высадка запрещена.  
После долгой мучительной минуты молчания Ксавье всё-таки произнёс:  
— Хорошо, меняем курс. Дэвид, тебе в чай добавить сухих сливок?  
— Буду благодарен.

В планах Дэвида было перед высадкой на Парадайз провести полную диагностику своей базы, вычленить ошибки и сделать корректировку. Но для этого пришлось бы подключиться к Маме, чего Дэвид категорически не хотел. Но ему в любом случае был необходим десятичасовой отдых для запланированной диагностики.  
Он устроился на кровати в своей каюте, лёг на спину как можно удобнее и закрыл глаза.  
Ксавье, сидевший рядом, спросил:  
— Точно всё? Больше ничего не нужно?  
— Только чтобы ты присмотрел за Ксаи, если не сложно.  
— А диагностика не может подождать? Ну, чтобы потом, после приземления?  
— Лучше сейчас, потому что сажать корабль придётся мне, ошибок не должно быть.  
— Хорошо, тогда спокойной ночи, Дэвид.  
— Спокойной ночи, Чарльз.  
Дэвид закрыл глаза и отключился от внешнего мира, ему предстояло в течение десяти часов разобрать себя на байты и собрать заново, как тот старый механический будильник.  
За все десять лет обитания на Парадайзе Дэвид ни разу не делал диагностику, работы предстояло много.

\---------------

**Пояснение:**

13\. Моллюск Eunicium — информация об этом моллюске взята из официальных книг Davi’s Drawings. По наблюдениям Дэвида, рядом с этим моллюском патоген в раннем возрасте не выживает.

14\. «Клостридио тетании — санаэробный патоген. Это конусообразный санаэробный вид патогена семейства Елостридий. В раннем возрасте этот организм не выживает в присутствии Eunicium, он также чувствителен к жаре и менее подвижен. Когда спора достигает зрелости, токсины внедряются в кровеносную и лимфатическую систему хозяина. Когда бактерия из споры попадет в сердечно-сосудистую систему, Клостридио тетани вызовет бурную реакцию». Цитата взята из официальных книг Davi’s Drawings, в переводе Кaтeрины Немoляeвой для группы «Дэвид и его ксеноморфы».


	11. Chapter 11

Безмолвные коридоры «Завета», наполненные лишь тишиной и едва слышным гудением приборов, не вызывали никакого желания выходить из каюты. Совершенно внезапно Чарльз Ксавье оказался в полном одиночестве — действительно один — посреди безграничного космоса. Спящие колонисты и встревоженный ксеноморф в счёт не шли.  
Чарльз внимательно прислушался к общему фону чужих мыслей, приглушённых вязкой паутиной гипер-сна, но отсутствие в этом фоне яркого, острого разума Дэвида вызывало странный дискомфорт. Наверное, потому что это отсутствие не было похоже на сон — лёгкий шелест чужих видений, это была просто пустота там, где раньше был Дэвид.  
Где должен был быть Дэвид.  
Поёжившись от неуютного ощущения, Чарльз с планшетом в руках направился на палубу А, где находились небольшие помещения лабораторий. Их было всего три — с довольно ограниченными возможностями, не самым дорогим, но надёжным оборудованием. Впрочем, для целей Чарльза этого вполне хватит.  
Целых десять часов в тревожном ожидании, десять часов, которые надо как-то прожить. Чарльз, в принципе, знал, на что можно потратить это время, а потому уединился в выбранной лаборатории с прихваченным из отсека гидропоники хлебным деревом. Деревом его, конечно, пока было сложно назвать — небольшой саженец в контейнере, предусматривающем функцию ускорения роста. Но прежде, чем ускорять рост, следовало разработать карту будущего гибрида. То есть сделать то, что на Земле было давно запрещено законом.  
— Будем собирать конструктор ГМО, — пробормотал себе под нос Чарльз и расположил поближе планшет Дэвида с открытой таблицей.  
Работая над генной картой, практически полностью погрузившись в процесс, он одновременно отслеживал весь корабль: спящих близнецов и колонистов, которым снились сны классического типа, а заодно всё больше впадающего в тревогу ксеноморфа.  
Ксаи была эмпатом, живущим только эмоциями — один большой эмоциональный сгусток, который делился на слои и уровни. Тревога с нарастающей паникой, вот-вот готовый прорваться страх... по-детски обиженное недоумение — ещё недавно она чувствовала чёткие, будто вырезанные из металла, эмоции Дэвида, а вот теперь их внезапно нет. Вместо них — пустота. Возможно, если бы ксеноморфы могли плакать, она бы заплакала или заскулила. Но она могла только в тревоге бродить по коридорам, постепенно переходя на бег.  
Чарльз вздохнул и потёр начинающие ныть виски. Нужно было успокоить Ксаи, потому что тревожить Дэвида сейчас точно не стоило.  
Когда снаружи раздался быстрый топот, ударивший нервной дробью по стене, Чарльз запрокинул голову к потолку: и это только один ксеноморф. Один. А что будет, если их станет больше?  
Обиженный визг Ксаи заставил Чарльза всё-таки выйти из лаборатории и отправиться на её поиски. Потому что обида и паника медленно превращались в ярость.  
Чарльз бросился по коридорам, сцепив зубы, чтобы хоть как-то стерпеть нарастающую боль в спине. Он бежал следом за Ксаи, молясь всем силам мироздания, чтобы она ничего не успела натворить. Потому что никакая вакцина не спасёт от ярости ксеноморфа, если кто-то помешает ему добраться до цели.  
— Капитан, — раздался голос Мамы, — возникла угроза жизни экипажа, прошу пройти в отсек гипер-сна.  
— Твою мать! — Чарльз буквально влетел в помещение с капсулами для экипажа.  
Он почти опоздал: ксеноморф, шипя и хлеща хвостом по полу, пытался добраться до содержимого одной из капсул, когтями царапая металл, но тот не поддавался. А потом ксеноморф запрыгнул на капсулу и со всей силы ударил лбом в сенсорное стекло, за которым спал один из выживших членов экипажа. Стекло не поддалось, но взвыла сирена, сопровождаемая бесстрастным голосом Мамы:  
— Повреждение целостности стекла — 8%.  
Ещё удар, намного сильнее.  
— Повреждение стекла...  
Чарльз сделал глубокий вдох и кинулся к обезумевшему от злости ксеноморфу, не задумываясь, схватил за острый конец хвоста:  
— Ксаи, прекрати!  
Она резко обернулась, злобно шипя, но приготовилась ударить по стеклу снова, чтобы добраться до того, кого считала виновником исчезновения Дэвида...  
...и гибели других ксеноморфов. Перед глазами Чарльза замелькали картинки из чужого сна: белое существо, совсем не похожее на Ксаи, гораздо уязвимее, напало на людей — выстрелы прорезали темноту ночи; тёмный ксеноморф с жалобным визгом падает назад — и проваливается в космическую пустоту, сбитый огромным грузовиком, сорвавшимся с удерживавших его цепей... Дэвид, образ которого был окутан пеленой чужой ненависти и страха...  
Тот, кто спал в этой капсуле, явно был причиной всех этих образов. Ксаи, которая уловила это всё сквозь чужой сон, которая решила, что именно этот человек виноват в исчезновении Дэвида, была готова убить, отомстить, уничтожить.  
Ещё один удар — и по стеклу пробежала трещина.  
Чарльз бросился к самой капсуле и схватил взбешённого ксеноморфа за лапу — и ударил всей своей телепатической силой, вкладывая в этот удар... покой, усталость, сон. Он бил этим коктейлем так же, как ксеноморф бился головой о стекло капсулы — чтобы добраться до цели, не взирая на средства и последствия.  
Ксаи шипела, отбивалась лапами и хвостом, едва не задев плечо Чарльза. Она визжала от негодования и всё той же детской обиды, но в итоге Чарльз поднырнул под одну её лапу и обеими руками обхватил её голову, прижался к гладкому влажному лбу, повторяя, как заведённый:  
— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо... — вскоре человеческие слова превратились в нечеловеческое шипение, и Ксаи затихла, прижалась ближе, уткнулась мордой с оскаленными зубами в тёплую человеческую шею... и медленно сползла на пол, погрузившись в глубокий сон.  
Чарльз сидел рядом с тяжеленным телом огромного монстра — и гладил дрожащими пальцами когтистые лапы, слишком изящные, слишком красивые... Сирена продолжала истошно выть, добавляя головной боли Чарльзу.  
— Господи... — выдохнул он и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь прийти в себя. Но уже через пять минут спокойно потребовал: — Мама, вырубай эту адскую какофонию. Каково состояние членов экипажа?  
— Теннеси, пилот, состояние — стабильное. Дэниелс, старший терраформер, состояние — стабильное...  
Сирена стихла, но головная боль не проходила, начали ныть ладони.  
Чарльз посмотрел на свои руки и увидел глубокие рваные порезы, которые очень быстро наполнялись кровью.  
— Капитан, — снова заговорила Мама, — рекомендую вам отправиться в медицинский отсек, вам необходима медицинская помощь.  
— Это неважно, Мама, — Чарльз болезненно скривился и пересел удобнее, привалился ноющей спиной к стенке многострадальной капсулы гипер-сна. — На кого она напала?  
— Дэниелс Брэнсон.  
— Ясно...  
Чарльз закусил губу. Предстояло решить эту проблему — быстро, чётко, категорично. Как бы тепло Чарльз ни относился к Джейкобу, одному из своих учеников, он не мог позволить его вдове разрушить хрупкий баланс в отношениях с Дэвидом. Потому что от этого баланса зависело слишком многое.  
В космосе никто не услышит ни твоего крика, ни твоего предсмертного хрипа.  
Постаравшись расслабиться, Чарльз безотчётно погладил тёплые когтистые пальцы спящей Ксаи. Он должен был решить эту проблему раз и навсегда. Чужие страх и ненависть не должны были помешать его планам.

Несмотря на головную боль, на боль в многострадальной спине и в порезанных ладонях, Чарльз решил довести дело до конца, отдыхать он потом будет — на том свете, как говорится. Откинувшись на стенку капсулы, он погрузился в чужое спящее сознание. Дэниелс Брэнсон, жена и единственная любовь Джейкоба, которой тот так и не признался, что отличается от людей. Чарльз не испытывал к ней ничего, кроме лёгкой жалости, которую можно было просто не замечать.  
Он быстро перебрал все её воспоминания, кусок за куском, всё, что касалось высадки на Парадайз. По всему выходило, что она видела и сделала гораздо больше, чем остальные члены экипажа. Просто вырезать эти события из её памяти невозможно. Это всё равно, что сделать человеку лоботомию. Нужно постараться заменить часть воспоминаний другими. Например, пусть не будет заражения патогеном с последующим рождением ксеноморфов, заменим эти события просто заражением неким вирусом. Экипаж нарушил правила карантина, а в состоянии лихорадки им что только ни мерещилось. Отсюда взрыв модуля — галлюцинации оказались очень реалистичными. Это поможет объяснить записанные разговоры с экипажем на «Завете». Всё будет просто горячечным бредом... ксеноморфов оставим, но пусть их видели только издалека, никаких нападений на команду. Дальше. Маркер «лес-опасность» обязателен. Чтобы не шлялись где ни попадя после приземления. Так, теперь Уолтер и Дэвид. Объяснять ничего не будем, спишем драку синтетов на галлюцинации. Трупы Инженеров на площади — вирус. Но у нас есть вакцина — слава Дэвиду. Так что с колонией всё будет в порядке, особенно если соблюдать правила безопасности в новом мире. И вообще, с какого перепуга они там шлялись с такой беспечностью? Даже высадка на Ладоне подразумевала сначала разведку и наблюдение, длительные и очень осторожные, с последующим карантином и обследованием. А здесь что за детский сад? Ладно, подгоним под то, что новый капитан Орам был неопытен в качестве капитана, а команда не посчитала нужным следовать правилам. Понадеялись на Уолтера и пару пушек. Дальше... гибель членов исследовательской группы списываем на вирус, как и собирались. Вирус попал на корабль, потому что эти долбодятлы и тут забили на карантин. Если бы прадед Чарльза увидел такое, он бы всю эту развесёлую компашку отправил под трибунал. А узнал бы, что они прямо на «Завете» полезли к самой атмосфере, забив на то, что на борту находятся две тысячи колонистов... да он бы их всех сам в космос и выкинул!  
Ладно, прадеда здесь нет, и мы не на Ладоне.  
Все события на «Завете» после взлёта с Парадайза — тоже исключительно галлюцинации, появление ксеноморфа — галлюцинации, для появления которых хватило того, что их видели издалека на планете. Смерть начальника службы безопасности вызвана вирусом, гибель той парочки в душевой — о, тут можно оттянуться. Галлюцинации под воздействием вируса привели к тому, что они просто поубивали друг друга. Жестоко? Может быть, но это даст людям повод задуматься о том, что карантин в правилах прописан не просто так. Соблюдай, блядь, карантин, и сможешь выжить на любой планете, об этом дед талдычил постоянно, когда с ним консультировались представители Корпорации по поводу мелких промышленных колоний. Сколько тогда людей погибло на этих грёбаных астероидах просто потому, что кое-кто забывал о санобработке. Вирусы, бактерии, радиоактивный мусор... мало ли что можно притащить с собой из неизученной зоны.  
Так, хорошо, с Дэниелс разобрались.  
Теперь странный чувак Теннеси. Как погибла жена, он не видел, вообще был не в курсе происходящего из-за паршивой связи. Половину воспоминаний спишем на шок. Другую половину — опять же на вирус и вызванные им галлюцинации. Знаете, чем хорош космос? Тем, что он не изучен. Глюки у экипажей случались всегда и по меньшим причинам. Отец на этой теме не одну диссертацию защитил, кстати.  
И что у нас остаётся в сухом остатке? А в сухом остатке у нас — файлы в памяти Мамы. Над этим тоже придётся поработать, кое-что зачистить... оставить только те фрагменты видео, где нет ксеноморфа. Чтобы выглядело так, будто люди преследуют то, что изобразила им их собственная фантазия. Ну, а всякие там следы-царапины легко объяснимы наличием на борту Ксаи. Как объяснить её наличие, кстати? А, всё просто, кое-кто под воздействием вируса выпустил погулять лицехвата, взятого, кстати, как образец неизвестной формы жизни.  
— Обожаю неизвестные вирусы, — пробормотал Чарльз с закрытыми глазами. — Всё, как в сценарии фильма ужасов, знаменитый случай с исчезновением колонии на Церере... поубивали друг друга сами.  
— Капитан? — подала голос озадаченная Мама.  
— Ничего, Мама, всё в порядке. Я тебе потом задам нужный алгоритм, хорошо?  
— Хорошо, капитан.  
Чарльз ещё раз прокрутил в голове всё случившееся, подумал, что делать с информацией о нападении пиратов — решил оставить как есть. Так даже веселее. Убрать только файлы о том, как на свет появилась Ксаи, не нужно это.  
Ксеноморф, спящий рядом, шумно вздохнул и прижался ближе к Чарльзу. Тот погладил её по гладкому черепу и пробормотал:  
— Всё хорошо, милая, мы исправим всё, что в наших силах. Надо только дождаться, когда проснётся Дэвид.  
Оставалась только одна проблема: Уолтер. Его необходимо было найти до пробуждения Дэниелс. А уж что именно с ним делать — это придётся решать по обстоятельствам. Исключительно и только.  
Спину ломило от боли, но Чарльз решил, что лучше останется здесь, пока Дэвид не проснётся, потому что поведение Ксаи оказалось довольно непредсказуемым.  
Когда Дэвид проснулся, пришлось поговорить с ним о реакции Ксаи на его отсутствие, и о том, что Чарльз сделал с памятью Дэниелс и Теннеси, о том, как Мама по новому дополнительному алгоритму подкорректировала данные в своей памяти. Всё-таки хорошо, когда у тебя есть доступ к сознанию любого человека на корабле, программисты — тоже ценный ресурс. Кстати, возвращение Дэвида в мир живых тоже произвело на Ксаи неизгладимое впечатление: она заметалась по коридорам в поисках места, где, по её ощущениям, должен был быть Дэвид — на стенах остались глубокие вмятины от её лап. Уж как прошло счастливое воссоединение, Чарльз подглядывать не стал, у него и без того забот хватало. Например, не перепутать ампулы и сделать пару уколов в нужной последовательности, чтобы остаться хотя бы вменяемым.  
Оставшиеся дни до высадки на Парадайз они с Дэвидом провели в лаборатории. То, что задумал Дэвид, выглядело совершенно дико, но им уже приходилось выводить из гипер-сна пару кроликов и выпускать их в коридорах, чтобы Ксаи могла проявить свой охотничий инстинкт, иначе она могла начать охотиться на что-нибудь другое.  
Проект Дэвида заключался в том, чтобы перепрограммировать ДНК хлебного дерева и сделать из него... мясное. В процессе получилось, что дерево стало хищником вроде росянки, пришлось пересмотреть генную карту ещё раз. Хищнические инстинкты они были вынуждены всё-таки оставить, в надежде, что в будущем на Парадайзе всё-таки появится достаточное количество фауны. Но самое главное: плоды такого модифицированного дерева могли накормить ксеноморфа.  
Пришлось немало времени провести за игрой в конструктор, чтобы в итоге получить из ДНК хлебного дерева и ДНК гуся хоть какой-то гибрид. В процессе они с Дэвидом и спорили, и ругались, и привносили в свой безумный проект всё больше новых и совершенно безумных идей. В итоге плоды приобрели вид мохнатых шаров с гусиным мясом, а само дерево издавало шипящие звуки, на которые очень активно реагировала Ксаи. К слову, плоды ей понравились.

После окончания кропотливого труда над шипящим ГМО, занявшего пять выматывающих суток, Чарльз наконец-то позволил себе уйти в свою каюту, где просто рухнул на кровать, завернулся в плед с головой и мгновенно вырубился.  
Он всегда спал чутко, если, конечно, не принимал совсем уж тяжёлую дозу обезболивающего. И в этот раз инстинкты его не подвели. В темноте каюты явно ощущалось чужое присутствие, от которого по коже волной бежали мурашки. Ещё не до конца проснувшись, Чарльз попытался всмотреться в темноту, но ничего не увидел. И всё же в каюте кто-то был.  
Кто-то живой, мрачный и очень опасный.  
Чарльз медленно повернулся на спину, заранее догадываясь, что увидит.  
Прямо над ним оказалась оскаленная пасть ксеноморфа, повисшего под потолком вниз головой.  
Чарльз осторожно выдохнул.  
Сна ни в одном глазу не осталось к тому моменту, но паниковать Чарльз не собирался.  
Он осторожно позвал:  
— Ксаи...  
Она дёрнулась и посмотрела вниз — прямо на него. Её светлая гладкая кожа слабо светилась в темноте.  
Одна её верхняя конечность потянулась вниз и коснулась плеча Чарльза — острый коготь оставил лёгкую царапину.  
— Ксаи, — снова тихо позвал Чарльз, стараясь не напугать её. — Всё хорошо, все живы.  
Уже обеими лапами она осторожно коснулась его лица, будто обнимала шершавыми ладонями, медленно выдохнула, принюхалась, щёлкнула челюстью. После чего отпустила Чарльза и свернулась кольцом, поднимаясь наверх, и не спеша проползла по потолку к выходу. Двери каюты сами раскрылись, выпуская её в коридор, и закрылись за ней только тогда, когда светлый хвост исчез в темноте коридора.  
Чарльз устало зевнул и потёр ладонью ноющий висок. Головная боль давно стала его постоянным спутником.  
Он не удивился появлению ксеноморфа — Ксаи давно научилась пробираться в любое помещение самыми немыслимыми путями, иногда Чарльз даже думал, что Мама как-то участвует в этих перемещениях. Что сегодня делала здесь Ксаи, понять было сложно, но пробуждение от её визита явно было не из самых приятных — любой другой от такого визита поседел бы.

Когда Парадайз занял собой всё видимое в иллюминатор пространство, пугая своей бешеной ионосферой и дикими грозами, Чарльз задался вопросом, как же они совершат посадку на поверхность этой странной планеты.  
Дэвид ответил не задумываясь:  
— Я скопировал у Мамы запись посадки модуля и грузового лифта — Теннеси и Фэрис, по её словам, были лучшими пилотами. Думаю, у нас всё получится.  
Они сидели на мостике и изучали карту атмосферных явлений Парадайза — где-то между слоями атмосферы бушевал очередной шторм, настолько мощный, что соваться туда не имело смысла в принципе.  
Дэвид задумчиво потёр подбородок и продолжил:  
— Мы сядем вот здесь, на этой части побережья. Шторм сюда доберётся ещё не скоро, но в процессе посадки нас потрясёт капитально.  
— Я мог бы, — Чарльз прикинул в уме ещё пару вариантов, — мог бы телепатически установить связь между тобой и Теннеси, он сейчас спит, но всё, что будешь видеть ты, он воспримет как реальные условия посадки. При этом будет очень сильная сенсорная обратная связь — ты сможешь использовать его действия как руководство. Иными словами он посадит «Завет» через тебя. Ну, или ты сделаешь это через него, воспринимай как тебе удобнее.  
— Неплохой вариант, я бы сказал. Но, — тут Дэвид очень внимательно посмотрел на Чарльза, — как ты сам перенесёшь это всё? Насколько я понимаю, ты до сих пор не в лучшей форме.  
— Умный какой, — проворчал Чарльз и отвернулся к голографической карте. — К твоему сведению, я ещё долго буду не в лучшей форме — пока из меня не вытащат этот чёртов имплант. Но это лучшее, что мы можем сделать в этих условиях.  
Дэвид долго молчал, продолжая пристально смотреть на Чарльза, но в конечном итоге согласился.  
Создать телепатическую связь на троих не составило особого труда, главным было чётко поддерживать скорость реакций — от этого зависело буквально всё. И удачная посадка, и целостность корабля, и жизни всех, кто находился на его борту.  
Чарльз будто раздвоился: он видел мир глазами Дэвида и в то же время воспринимал происходящее через разум Теннеси. Быть проводником ему приходилось и раньше, но никогда ещё — в настолько экстремальной ситуации.  
Под спокойные комментарии Мамы о техническом состоянии корабля и климатических условиях за бортом, они втроём запустили процесс посадки. Оставлять «Завет» на орбите не было смысла, самым безопасным в их ситуации по-прежнему оставалась посадка корабля на планету.  
Они медленно вошли атмосферу, чувствуя, как с каждым километром снижения «Завет» начинало трясти всё сильнее, но Чарльз чувствовал уверенность Теннеси — как тот зло оскалился, говоря: «Всё будет хорошо, детка», и Чарльз повторял каждое его действие, которое мгновенно эхом повторял и Дэвид. Это было страшно и жутко, медленно и фактически на ощупь снижаться всё ниже, чувствуя, как «Завет» тащат за собой бешеные воздушные потоки, но постепенно движения Дэвида, удерживающего штурвал, становились всё увереннее, а дикая улыбка — всё мягче.  
Где-то снаружи в небесах сверкали далёкие молнии, но ни Дэвид, ни Чарльз не видели их. Чем ниже спускался «Завет», тем легче становилось управление, и вот стала видна синяя гладь воды, белая полоса песчаного пляжа... облака рассеивались, позволяя увидеть негостеприимный Парадайз уже своими глазами.  
— Сейчас немного встряхнёт, — процедил сквозь зубы Чарльз, повторяя слова Теннеси.  
Он помнил, что перед этой авантюрой они с Дэвидом переместили спящую Дэниелс из повреждённой капсулы в другую, затем лично проверили крепления капсул с колонистами, удостоверились, что нигде нет никаких механических повреждений. Загнали в облюбованный угол Ксаи, чтобы Чарльз мог погрузить её в сон, только уложили её спать не в привычную позу вниз головой, свисая с потолка, а прямо на пол, на мягкие притащенные со склада матрасы. Никто из них не хотел, чтобы Ксаи получила травмы во время посадки.  
Когда «Завет» наконец-то коснулся земли, заглушив двигатели, Чарльза хорошо дёрнуло, несмотря на то, что он пристегнулся в кресле второго пилота. Дэвид перенёс посадку гораздо легче — даже не шелохнулся. А вот спина Чарльза мгновенно отозвалась адской болью, тот, резко оборвав телепатическую связь, на секунду потерял сознание.

Ноги дрожали, хотя Чарльз принял ударную дозу обезболивающего, поэтому Дэвид просто подхватил его на руки, и понёс на палубу С, по всем этим бесчисленным коридорам, ему уже не терпелось ощутить под ногами знакомую твёрдую землю.  
Чарльз лишь прижался ноющей от боли головой к твёрдому плечу Дэвида и тихо спросил:  
— А что дальше?  
— А дальше... будем просто жить, — Дэвид широко улыбнулся.


	12. Эпилог

В первый же день пребывания на новой планете Чарльз не мог отделаться от мысли, что его кто-то зовёт. Ксаи, рискнувшая вечером выбраться с «Завета» наружу, тоже не находила себе места. Её беспокойство росло со страшной силой, она буквально на стенку лезла от невозможности понять, что именно происходит. А потом до Чарльза дошло.  
Это действительно был зов, наполненный усталой болью и безмолвной просьбой о помощи. Чарльз тогда несколько раз спросил Дэвида, есть ли на Парадайзе кто-то живой, но тот лишь пожимал плечами, упомянув только, что в столице Инженеров остались яйца.  
Но зов шёл не оттуда.  
И тогда они втроём с Ксаи отправились на поиски. Ксаи чувствовала лучше, поэтому Чарльз и Дэвид доверились ей, когда она вдруг рванула в сторону леса с жалобным писком.  
Догнали они её только через два часа, и увидели, наконец, того, кто просил о помощи.  
Это был ещё один ксеноморф — только тёмный, почти идентичный Ксаи, но мощнее по своему строению. Он лежал на берегу озерца, весь изломанный, тяжело дышащий, но всё ещё живой. Угасающий.  
Ксаи сидела рядом с ним, склонив свою белую голову, тыкалась мордой в бессильную тёмную лапу раненого собрата.  
Дэвид отреагировал первым:  
— Он выжил... — и быстрым, но осторожным шагом направился к своим созданиям.  
Чарльз уловил картинки-воспоминания, которые живо напомнили ему сон Дэниелс об уничтожении ксеноморфа.  
Это было похоже на какое-то чудо. Выброшенный в космос с «Завета» ксеноморф не просто выжил в вакууме, но, даже пройдя сквозь адскую атмосферу Парадайза и упав в озерцо, он выжил. Выбрался на берег, с переломами и ожогами, без еды продержался почти две недели... Это казалось просто невозможным[15].  
Дэвид что-то сказал Ксаи, и та рванула назад к кораблю. Вернулась она с теми самыми плодами хлебного ГМО в зубах.  
Чарльз не помнил, сколько времени Дэвид выхаживал своё изломанное создание. Он просто оставил их там, удостоверившись, что всё хорошо — насколько это вообще возможно, и вернулся назад, к «Завету», резко выделявшемуся на фоне яркой синевы океана и белого песка пляжа. И только добравшись до своей каюты, Чарльз со стоном от невыносимой боли в спине растянулся на кровати и закрыл глаза.  
А спустя сутки ночью случился ещё один сюрприз.  
Когда густой туман поднялся над землёй, из темноты леса к кораблю выбрался он, неоморф. Он медленно полз по песку, цепляясь когтями, привлечённый запахами чего-то съедобного. То ли учуял всё те же плоды, то ли запахи экипажа, пропитавшие каюты, привлекли его даже на таком расстоянии... то ли он эмпатически уловил присутствие кого-то живого.  
Голодный, измождённый, он тоже продолжал бороться за жизнь...  
Так Чарльз Ксавье, бывший профессор генетики, обзавёлся ещё двумя хищными «детишками» в нагрузку к Ксаи.

За последующие пять лет пребывания на Парадайзе люди успели адаптироваться к местным условиям — благодаря той самой вакцине. Не все перенесли её хорошо, но это было лучшим вариантом, чем поголовное заражение патогеном. Или превращение в потенциальный корм для ксеноморфа.  
Первое время колонистам пришлось жить на борту «Завета», который, к счастью, был разработан так, чтобы из его составных модулей можно было собрать что-то вроде небольшого городка.  
Пробуждение шло медленно, небольшими «партиями», потому что предстояло сначала ввести вакцину, и только потом выводить из стазиса. Ещё медленнее шло осознание, что новый мир — не совсем такой, какой им обещали перед началом экспедиции.  
Но самым сложным была вовсе не попытка адаптировать людей к местной экосистеме, капитально изменённой патогеном. И даже не осознание того, что когда-то здесь обитала совершенно нечеловеческая раса.  
Самым сложным оказалась встреча с Уолтером.  
Уолтера Дэвид нашёл сам — там же, где и оставил. Синтет не подавал признаков жизни, когда его безвольное тело Дэвид внёс в одну из лабораторий.  
Это случилось примерно через неделю после высадки на Парадайз — колонистов ещё не выводили из сна, остатки экипажа в лице Дэниелс и Теннеси тоже продолжали спать. Но Чарльз уже обзавёлся долгожданным инвалидным креслом, которое из подручных средств собрал для него Дэвид — и жизнь сразу стала гораздо легче.  
Они с Дэвидом долго спорили, оставлять ли Уолтеру память нетронутой или её тоже стоит подчистить. Победил в этом споре Чарльз, доказавший, что если оставить Уолтеру все файлы его памяти, это серьёзно повлияет на психическое состояние Дэнилес и Теннеси, а следовательно — не позволит адекватно воспринимать Ксаи и других ксеноморфов. Чарльз ещё раз напомнил Дэвиду о главной цели экспедиции «Завета» — новое общество, терпимое и сочувствующее, с более широкими взглядами.  
А другим ксеноморфам предстояло когда-нибудь быть. Потому что яйца, спрятанные в подвалах храма Инженеров, оставались жизнеспособными.  
В итоге, Уолтеру стёрли приличные куски памяти, касавшиеся того, что происходило на Парадайзе. Объяснить эти повреждения было легко — когда у людей под воздействием вируса поехала крыша, Уолтер попытался их остановить. Потерял руку и фактически погиб, защищая Дэниелс.  
Объяснение оказалось скупым, но достаточным, особенно когда Дэниелс и Теннеси всё-таки вывели из стазиса.  
Если честно, Дэвид старался лишний раз с ними не пересекаться.  
К ксеноморфам колонисты отнеслись поначалу настороженно, и Чарльз тщательно отслеживал все реакции. Но когда на планете выпустили первых земных животных, привитых от воздействия патогена, но не получивших внедрение его частиц в ДНК, в отличие от людей, атмосфера на территории колонии заметно прояснилась. Ксеноморфы активно охотились то на кроликов, то на оленей, с бешеной скоростью носились по пляжу, забирались на деревья и обменивались шипением с мясным деревом, полностью переродившимся из того хлебного, ставшего первым конструктором ГМО.  
Ксаи предпочитала выбираться по вечерам к людям, чтобы проверить, как идут дела у близнецов — ей понравилось бегать на перегонки с Пьетро и тихо мурчать, устроив свою длинную тяжёлую голову на коленях у Ванды.  
Но она по-прежнему оставалась привязана именно к Дэвиду и именно его общество было жизненно ей необходимо.

Окна маленького бунгало выходили прямо на пляж, который тянулся километра на три в сторону океана. Чарльз сидел в своём кресле и внимательно следил за тем, как медленно по пляжу перемещается белый силуэт существа, совершенно непохожего на человека. Это существо всё ещё настороженно относилось к людям, старалось держаться от них подальше, но всё же его непреодолимо тянуло к ним, несмотря ни на что — ни на пережитый страх, ни на воспоминания о том, кто именно виновен был в гибели его собрата. Это был неоморф — одно из тех существ, которых создавал патоген при непосредственном контакте с живым существом. Неоморф был уязвимее Ксаи с её поляризованным органико-силикатным экзоскелетом. У него не было такой мощной защиты, как у ксеноморфа, созданного и усовершенствованного Дэвидом, но внешне он выглядел куда безобиднее и очень... очень нравился детям. И сейчас он медленно подбирался к группке ребятишек, собиравших в воде ракушки, но не подходил слишком близко, он просто наблюдал, слегка наклонив голову.  
Чарльз с тихим вздохом выехал на крыльцо своего бунгало, боли в спине давно прекратились, но ценой этого стал полный паралич ног. Хирург, летевший в числе колонистов, через полгода после основания колонии на Парадайзе, всё-таки извлёк из тела Чарльза тот самый имплант, причинявший ему такие муки. Всё-таки на Земле считали, что мутантов надо контролировать, а лучше — вообще лишить их способностей, на что и было направлено действие этого импланта.  
И сейчас, без него, Чарльз был абсолютно свободен и счастлив.  
На крыльце, устало сгорбившись, сидел Дэвид и вертел в руках флейту.  
— Скучаешь? — тихо спросил Чарльз, подъехав ближе.  
— По ней — нет, — Дэвид просто пожал плечами.  
Они оба знали, о ком шла речь. Элизабет Шоу. Та, кто дала жизнь ксеноморфам, та, кто смогла разорвать сердце Дэвида в клочья.  
— Я скучаю по нему, — тихо признался Дэвид, имея в виду Уолтера. — Он не помнит ни меня, ни наших бесед... не помнит ничего. Ни встречу, ни противостояние... Пожалуй, это даже к лучшему. Но...  
— Но ты скучаешь, — Чарльз слабо улыбнулся. — Это нормально, Дэвид. И мы оба знали, что именно так всё и будет. Чем-то... приходится жертвовать.  
— Но у меня есть мои дети, — улыбка Дэвида была робкой и немного грустной. — Пять лет... они так долго прожили уже... столькому научились.  
— У тебя есть они все, — поправил Чарльз и подъехал ещё ближе. — Если однажды люди сюда всё-таки сунутся, или явится кто-то ещё, ты и твои прекрасные создания, вы не позволите уничтожить то, что удалось создать. Мы все — есть у тебя, понимаешь?  
— Гораздо важнее, что у меня есть ты, — Дэвид протянул Чарльзу флейту.  
Она была маленькая, вырезанная из белого дерева, слегка отливающего розовым, изящная, украшенная тонкой резьбой.  
Чарльз принял её и медленно поднёс к губам.  
В вечерних сумерках, наполняющихся густым туманом, поплыла древняя мелодия песни о ветре, качающем ячмень.

*

Пять лет назад.  
— Это космический корабль «Завет». Мы благополучно достигли конечной цели экспедиции, колонисты не пострадали, оставшиеся в живых члены экипажа — Теннеси и Дэниелс, также в полном порядке, и пока остаются в состоянии гиперсна. Через десять часов начнётся посадка корабля. Надеюсь, через 496 дней это сообщение будет получено по зашифрованному каналу. Миссия выполнена. Конец связи. Чарльз Ксавье. Личный код — ноль.

20.03.2019 - 31.05.2019

\------------------

**Пояснения:**

15\. Ксеноморф выжил — и об этом как-то упоминал сам режиссёр, говоря, что тот не погиб в космосе. Уж как он выжил, мне не известно, я могу только предполагать.


End file.
